Karai's revenge
by tealana
Summary: a sequel to "a sister's revenge" Venus is gone. Leonardo tries to move on and stay strong for his daughter that happens to be his niece. donatello tries to renew the relationship with elissia. leonardo and neesa begin to fall for eachother.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Egyptian Queen of old & Neesa Swiftstone meet & introduction of Ammon**

Having an extremely full house is alot for Neesa to take in as it was only her for so long when she and Tealana were separated. Getting used to the fact of sibling bickering, crying demanding babies is alot to adjust.

Unable to handle the new life, neesa has adopted and vowed to protect. Packing a couple sandwiches for the short ride in the woods. As she walk towards the front door when she was stopped by Elissia as she walked in with a basket of apples. "Where you off to?" elissia curiously wondered

"No where special...just going somewhere quiet. All this is getting to me, not quite used to the rowdiness...it will take some time getting used to." Neesa answered, softly smiled

Elissia wasn't sure how to answer to assure her friend as it is also all new for her to adjust after being the only child since her little brother died when they were young. "I know what you mean." Elissia replied, continued on her way to the kitchen with the apples.

Neesa watched elissia for a second as she walked to the kitchen then walked out the door towards the stables, grabbing the saddle as she went to the stable cubicle where Melu waited. Opening the door, stepped inside and saddled up the grey spotted mare.

"Morning girl...looking forward for a stroll?" Neesa asked, as she tied the straps to the saddle before leading the beautiful animal out.

Melu lifted her head and nodded as she softly neighed, happily and excitedly. Gently patting the mare's neck then grabbing the reins, leading the mare out of the stables before saddling upon her back and slowly trotted.

As Melu and Neesa trotted to the woods nearby the ranch; she was seen and watched by Leonardo. Curiously and worriedly wondered if neesa is ready for this kind of challenge. The purple clad terrapin opened the door and walked behind Leo as he grasped his shoulder. "Leo." he called

"Hmm." Leo Humed

"Are you hungry?" don asked

Leo gazed over his shoulder, glancing his brother before answering. "Not really...masuki ok?" he concerningly inquired

"Masuki is ok...she is sleeping." Don answered

Leo nodded and glanced back, staring the grassy property then followed Donatello inside. Meanwhile in the woods, Neesa and Melu were trotting through the grassy trail until the reached a river. Before settling down for some time alone, neesa quickly looked around the perimeter...sensing the area was safe and they were definitely alone. As she dismounted the mare's back, Melu nudged with her head against neesa's side. She smiled and hugged the mare as the horse softly exhaled through her nostrils like if she is purring.

Taking the sandwiches out of the bag and gave one to Melu and ate the other as they both settled down on the grass under a shady tree near the flowing river. Melu laid beside Neesa as she sat comfortably and begun meditating.

Closing her eyes then allowing her mind to empty, slowing her heart rate, breathed in and out calmly. Suddenly she opened her eyes and found herself sitting in the middle of a desert; looking around and tried to figure where she could be when an unfamiliar gentle voice of a beautiful with raven hair that flew like the gentle breeze, standing before her as Neesa turned around.

This woman was Neesa's grandmother, **Queen Zalika.** The last true Egyptian queen of Karnak from the eighteenth dynasty in the year of 1331 BC. Zalika watched over her son from afar in spirit and now watches over both Neesa and Tealana.

"Ahlan Neesa." Zalika greeted

"Who are you? Where am I?"Neesa wondered

"Ana esmee Queen Zalika...you are in the desert of Karnak and there is not much time. You know the day of the Great War is coming, don't you?" Introducing herself, answered neesa's question with another

Neesa raised her brow, curiously but worriedly. "What...do you mean the day of the Great War is coming?" neesa replied

Zalika sighed, walked closer to Neesa. "The great war that you must face to save the world from eternal darkness. Your destiny is yet to be fulfilled depending on your decision and what you are willing to do." Zalika explained softly

"My destiny? What destiny am I suppose to fulfil?" Neesa inquired, asking for answers.

"Let me show you. This will be the world look like if you don't change it." Zalika replied, placing her hand upon neesa's forehead and showed her the endless bloodshed of the innocent. Corpses laying in open dirt graves and those were to survived are enslaved.

The light around begun to dim black then the flames appeared burning everything, everywhere. Neesa feared to get burn when Zalika assured it is only a vision, as she witnessed the aftermath when the enemy and must fight that will rise again if not stopped.

"You are destined to become something that will bring the light and peace to this world and there are so many wishes to possess the power of the goddess. This will happen if you do not stop the enemy." Zalika explained as she pulled her away and the vision dimmed.

"Power of the goddess? Who is she?" Neesa replied, desperately needing to know.

Zalika softly sighed as she senses her time is drawing near. "The goddess will arise when a protector is known. Find the protector and fulfil your destiny. All will be lost in darkness, if you do not. Never believe what you see; always see with your heart and listen to the voices around you. You will know when the comes who the goddess is; when you find the motherless infant...no matter human or beast, you will find the answer that you seek and know that your enemy is not defeated and wishes to try again. I must take my leave. Find the protector and fulfil your destiny." Zalika explained as she begins to walk away into the waiting silvery mist.

"Wait, how will I find this protector?" Neesa pleaded, reaching for her and felt if she was floating

"You will know when you feel her presence. Find her." Zalika replied whispery

"How will I find you when I need you?" neesa called out

"I'm always with you..._in your heart_." Zalika whispery replied and disappeared in the misty cloud as neesa floated back to her body.

Opening her eyes bluntly and unsure what she had seen during her meditation, and then she assumed it had to be nothing but a frightening dream. Then she realised could it be a vision? If so, why is she seeing someone from the past? Why not someone she knew?

Wondering how this woman knew her name and knew the day of the darkness will come. How she suppose to know who is the protector if she doesn't know who is the goddess that will arise and bring the light to shine in the darkness?

Both rider and steed stood up, prepared to return back to the ranch. As they travelled through the woods, neesa wondered where will she begin searching and how will she know what or who be going to be up against. So her journey for the inner truth and challenges begin.

Bruce Wong is the name for a new of a very old man that he had taken for himself as the time of the pharaohs disappeared, lost in time but not forgotten. Dynasty of the old world is nothing but a distant memory. A memory that he wishes to forget but can never escape; the battle may be won but the Great War is yet to come.

* * *

**Returning to ancient Egypt, 5,ooo years ago.**

Twin boys were born to the pharaoh. One black with dark almond brown eyes and one red with sea green eyes. The younger son died during childbirth and the other lived, he was named Ammon. The Romans heard the news about the prince, question was from whom?

The queen feared for her infant son and pleaded her close and most trusted friend also physician; known as Olympus. He took the prince in hiding and did the best he could, raising the child as the queen remained in Karnak to buy enough time until her son escaped to safety.

The queen waited until her husband and Julius Caesar came for her. Searched the Egyptian castle; tearing down one part at a time, then found the queen in the throne room; praying for protection from the mother goddess, Isis.

As she prayed, Julius Caesar and the pharaoh walked up behind the queen. Pulling the crown from her head and grasping her hair viciously and forced her to stand then faced them. The queen glared her husband and the Roman warlord, with narrowed deathly stare.

"Fayn da el tefl, zalika?" Caesar demanded, viciously grasped her throat

"Ha ha...inta momkin Abadan la'a btaatee ibn." Queen Zalika answered, laughing

Caesar lightly scratched his chin, turning then walking away toward his lieutenant and glared him. "Atal btaAha." He ordered

The roman lieutenant retrieved his sword and decapitated the queen. Blood sprayed over the walls, floor and whoever stood close near the victim as she was murdered. Turning around and walked to Caesar's right side and whispered. "What about the pharaoh, my lord?"

Julius Caesar turned and faced the pharaoh, evilly smirking then softly nodded. As he walked away, leaving the soldiers to do what they will with the pharaoh, little they knew that one other had escaped. Until both current pharaoh and queen are been dealt with and the Romans leave Karnak, the power hungry royal advisor returns then takes the throne.

The queen has sent the prince to India under the protection of Olympus. Then darkness waved over Karnak as the evil royal advisor declared herself as queen, sole ruler.

* * *

**Twenty years had passed**

The people of Karnak suffered by the hands of the evil new imposing queen. Famine, unfair executions and evil ritualistic ceremonies were performed. Ammon returned to avenge his mother when he learned that his revenge doesn't exactly go in vain as the truth is discovered.

While he hid in India, ammon practised the way of the Indian tribes how to fight. When he believed to be strong enough, he travelled back to Egypt. Killing those that stood in his path as he made his way to the throne room where the evil declared queen sat, enjoying her meal.

Grasping the twin kopeshs in his hands as he forced the doors open. Standing the opening of the throne room doors and glared the evil woman.

"Ah, ameera Ammon." Queen Kauket presumed, evilly

"Wa inti?" Ammon hissed lowly, narrowing his deathly gaze

"Queen Kauket." Stating her name and proclaiming what did not belong to her.

"You have no right to carry that title!" Ammon barked angrily, pointing the finger

The evil queen, chuckled as she stood up from her throne and walked down the stairs, slowly. "And who is going to stop me?...You?" she said, pointing her finger back.

Ammon angrily glared the woman, as she finally stepped down the last step and circled him; looking for a weak point before attacking him. Evilly smiling as she believed to have the upper hand, ammon tighten his grip on his weapons and was ready to defend.

Queen Kauket lowly hissed as she lunged toward ammon with open sharp talons. Ammon stepped aside and kicked her in the stomach, making her to fall. Landing on her knees as she spat blood to the floor and wiped her mouth then tried again. But this time, succeeding scratching across the left shoulder down over his chest. Stepping back a couple feet as he placed his hand on his bleeding chest and lightly groaned.

"Is that best you got?" Ammon challenged the woman

Queen Kauket smirked, wet her lips and lunged Ammon. Believing that she will end this game and return to her favourite activity that awaits in the dungeon. Ammon swiftly swung his left arm, holding the sword through Kauket's torso and spun around as he stared the enemy.

Kauket evilly smiled as she stood not realising that she had been defeated when Ammon raised the blood covered weapon in front of his face, breathing heavily. Her smile turned into disbelief frown, looking down and felt her bloody torso. Looking at her hand covered in blood as she raised her head and glared Ammon and viciously said in a breathless whisper. "This is the only beginning. I shall return."

Kauket fell to the ground, Ammon walked to her dying corpse and replied. "And I shall wait." Slicing her head clean from the body then walking to the throne balcony, presenting the head to the people of Karnak. The people cheered.

Kauket was cremated and buried down in the deepest part of secret chamber in the valley of the kings. Where he prays that nothing or anyone will find the remains and dig it up or as he thought to believe...

Ammon was soon afterwards honourably declared as the true pharaoh; he was greatly respected and praised by the people throughout time until the dynasty become to an end then he travelled to Japan where he met, Beltana Gong in the year of 1786.

Before the birth of his daughters, he was forced to leave as he sensed a familiar evil presence surfaced and prayed it was not the evil queen. He saved the world once and if she ever did return this time, he is in uncharted territory. The fate of the world lies in the hands of his daughter, and she must face challenges, trials and tests as journeys through the path she walks upon and he knows that one day will come...his daughter will be forced to make a choice whether she accepts it or not.

* * *

To be continued in chapter one...

How will neesa feel or what would she think when finally discover the truth about her sensei that already had the pleasure of meeting which happens to be her long lost biological father. Will this affect her training and cloud her judgement? Especially she knows that secrets have a way coming out and the longer the secret is kept, the greater of the consequences will be.

Read and review...until next time...tootles

Egyptian/Arabic translations

Ahlan-hello

Ana esmee-my name is...

Intoo momkin Abadan la'a btaatee ibn-you will never find my son

Fayn da el tefl?-where is the child?

Wa inti? -and you?


	2. Surprise party & the omen

**Author not****e: Neesa is preparing to leave again. Also pretending that she doesn't know about the surprise party for and Tealana. Everyone wonders what was wrong with neesa as she opens her gift. Neesa prepares to leave once more, is it the last time or is there still one more journey to accomplish? Read and review...on with the story...**

**Written 6****TH**** June, 2009  
edited 11****TH**** November, 2010**

**The surprise party**** & Neesa's secret preparation**

** September 11****th****, 2000 **

Neesa couldn't shake the feeling from the unexplained vision she had experienced and grew frustrated, trying to figure what it meant. Throwing the sheets away as she placed her feet down on the floor and leaned into her hands; sighing softly and warily.

Raising her head to face the built-in mirror across from her as she sat on the bed, only covering her mouth and chin, gazing herself in the mirror as she wondered what was the next step. She only had just returned from Europe, two months before after being away for five. Especially she wasn't home for one very important occasion that may not remember since she is alittle too young to understand.

As she continued to stare her reflection and felt a tense shiver running down her spine. Neesa doubts her last confrontation with Karai is far from over. She wonders; is Karai really gone? Or could she been deceived? If so, why does she feel what this Queen Zalika said could be true?

Karai must be dead...why this horrid churning in her gut is telling her different. Neesa swore to herself that she will not fall into the same trap again and never make the same mistake twice. Pushing herself from the bed and opened the built-in wardrobe, grabbing her duffle bag and grabbed her stealth gear, weapons and healing herbal potions. Zipping the bag close and left it on the bed for a second as she heard the stables doors open.

Walking to the window of her bedroom and gazed out of it. Assuming to be Tealana or maybe Mona opening the doors to allow the horses to go out in the ranch roaming pens; then she looked closer and saw Elissia instead with Seth.

Watching Elissia climb upon Seth's back as he started walking along the grassy property and then disappearing into the bush nearby. Neesa knew the ebony haired terrapin is hurting but she decided to remain silent and distant of the situation. She doesn't like involving herself in other people's affairs. Softly sighing, allowing the curtain to hang down over the window as she walked back to the wardrobe and dressed in clean clothing before going downstairs.

Grabbing her duffle bag and walked towards the door as she turned the door knob, Neesa instantly knew that something was going to happen for her and Tealana. Thinking to herself as she figured the surprise party prepared, she smiled and was grateful. But felt bad that she will not staying for long and will be leaving soon afterwards.

**Meanwhile downstairs **

Mikey and his brothers and friends decided to celebrate Tealana's and Neesa's 21st birthday. Inviting April, Casey, Angel and Leatherhead but both LH and Angel couldn't come. Leatherhead was ill with the flu and Angel had to keep appearances with the other gang members; they requested April to take their gifts for the birthday girls.

April and Casey were happy to perform their requests as they drove up to the ranch. The newlyweds still didn't go have their honeymoon since Master Splinter had passed away a year ago; they thought if they had...it wouldn't feel right or the same when they returned so they decided to place their desired honeymoon on hold until the right time came around.

April gazed out the passager window as the trees seemed to fly by as they drove along. Casey turned to his left and gazed his wife, silent as he reached over and grasped her hand gently. Turning to her right and returned the soft glance and the gentle hand grasp. Quickly smiled eachother and Casey returned his head to watch the road as he continued to drive.

About two hours later...they finally arrived to the property and steadily drove up the ranch driveway then parked the vehicle just outside the house next to Neesa's car; the 1962 Gran Torino. Casey glanced the vehicle in awe as he turned the engine off and before he got out of the driver seat.

April leaned in the back through the back door, grabbing the two small gifts as she waited for Casey to help her out with the large gift and tried to carry them inside before seen. Standing by the door, quickly looked around themselves as they waited to be invited inside.

**Knock Knock**

Mikey jumped to his feet from the couch as he carried the bowl of chips and answered the door with a mouthful as he shouted out. "I'll get it."

Holding the bowl in one hand and grasped the door handle, turning it and opened the door. "Hello Mikey." April greeted, excited

Poor Casey was left carrying the large box that was wrapped in a big pink/lilac bow.

"Hey April...Casey! Where's LH and Angel?" Mikey asked, glancing over April's right shoulder only to see Casey trying to walk with the large box in his hands.

"They couldn't come. Leatherhead is sick with the flu and Angel had to stay back behind in New York; to avoid any suspicion with the other members of the gang she is in." April answered, hoping that Angel will find a way out of finally the notorious gang and have a better life.

"Uh huh...So what's in the boxes?" Mikey wondered curiously

April smiled and gave the orange clad terrapin "Hush" glance. "You will have to wait and see just like everyone else. And the large box is for the birthday girls." April answered

"Mmm...I knew that...were you thinking that I was assuming it was for me?" Mikey said, stammeredly

April gazed mikey once more, raised her brow and teasingly humed. "Hmm...Sure mikey...sure sure."

Mikey rolled his eyes and continued to eat his chips until the bowl was empty. Raph walked down from upstairs when he noticed April and Casey, greeting them. "Hey April, Casey...what's in the box? Big don't ya think?" raph wondered

"Hey raph...Like I said to Mikey, the sticky beak, you will have to wait and see. Where's everyone?" April replied, explaining herself and labelled the orange clad terrapin for the nosey body that he is.

Raph sighed. "Mona is sick; she is staying in bed and just gonna sleep. Don is doing what he always does; experimenting or fixing stuff. Everyone else...I'm not sure exactly except making sure that Neesa and Tealana don't come back inside before getting this party going on the road." Raph explained, unsure

Neesa just walked out of her bedroom and stood on the top of the staircase as she begun to slowly walk down the stairs when she overheard the word 'party'. "Well actually Raphael-san, I am here. I was getting up from bed to get some breakfast." Neesa said, softly

Raph looked up the staircase while both Casey and April made their escape from sight with the gifts before Neesa saw them. "Oh...sorry Neesa. I thought ya were out somewhere training or sumthing." Raph apologised, blushing and hoped that she didn't hear him say anything about the surprise occasion.

Neesa smiled tenderly and warmly. "No, I wasn't. So...what do I hear about a party?" neesa asked, pretending to play the dumb fool act even though she knows very well it is for her and Tealana.

Raph stammered, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to keep his cool. "W-what party? I didn't say anything about a party. Ha ha...I think ya hearing things again...maybe too many vodkas." Raph said, trying to pretend that he said no such thing while April and Casey ran to the living room somewhere to hide the gifts from sight even though it was obvious.

Neesa folded her arms and cheekily glancing the red clad terrapin and said. "I don't drink vodka...you know that Raphael."

"Really? Maybe ya and I should play vodka shots later...see who can hold their alcohol." Raph challenged

Neesa cheekily smirked and softly patted his shell as she walked passed him. "Ok...whatever you say, Raphael." She sarcastically replied

Grabbing the jam jar and the loaf of bread, making a jam toast for breakfast then returned back to her bedroom before going to her car and placed her bag in the back seat.

"Phew! That was close." Casey said, wiping his forehead

"You doofus. Watch what you say next time raph. But then Neesa isn't easily fooled." April said, labelling the red clad terrapin.

"Ok, sorry April. She is really a pain actually." Raph muttered

"I heard that, Raphael." Neesa called out

All three looked up the staircase, astonished. "How can she hear you say that? That means she must have heard about what we said earlier?" Casey wondered

"Nah, no way she couldn't...could she?" April replied, also wondering curiously

Raph glanced both April and Casey with a 'don't blame me' glance. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm not the one ears dropping."

"No one said, you were." Casey answered

Raph lowly growled in annoyance, glaring Casey. "Alright you two...we can either bicker or get the decorations prepared." April told both Casey and the terrapin.

Raph and Casey glared each other and shrugged, agreeing to put their bickering differences aside for one day as it is a special one. Helping April with the party preparations in the other room where it couldn't be seen as Neesa may return and walk by without their knowledge. Leonardo finally came out from hiding and went to get some breakfast and noticed that April and Casey.

"Good morning Leo." raph greeted his half awake elder brother

"Yeah, yeah Raph. Good morning to ya too." Leo tiredly answered

"Um...are you ok?" Casey asked stating his concern

Leo softly sighed. "I'm ok, just tired from getting up nearly every half hour with Masuki, that's all." Leo replied tiredly

"You look like that you hadn't slept for a week. Maybe you should go back to bed and try to get some sleep before they party starts." April concerningly suggested

The blue clad terrapin yawned. "I would but I can't sleep now I am now up. I'll just try to get sleep later." Leo replied, rubbing his tired eyes

"How old is she now?" Casey asked

"Who?" Leo wondered, forgetting Casey was asking about Masuki.

"Um...masuki." Casey answered

Gazing Casey with his tired eyes. "Oh...she is now one year old." Leo replied

"Gee, time has really flown." Casey said, surprised

"Tell me about it." Raph said as he cupped his chin in his hand while leaning on the table.

"Leo...do you know where elissia and Tealana could be?" April asked

"I think Tealana is still sleeping since she is going through the same thing that I have been trying to do with Masuki but she has double the trouble to handle and elissia not sure where she is...why?" Leo answered

"No reason really." April replied

"Fair enough." Leo answered

Standing outside of the bedroom as she reached in and grabbed her duffle bag then silently walked down the stairs; passing by the living room and hid nearby the door-frame, spying on the surprise celebrants. Neesa smiled as she saw that April, Casey and Raph were trying to prepare the decorations for the surprise party.

As she watched them plan, bicker and prepared the party made her realised this is going to be something that she'll miss the most. Continued on her way out the door and walked to her car, opening the back door and placed her bag on the seat. Closing the door then walked to the stables; wanting to check on the new addition that was born two and half months earlier.

As Neesa walked in the stable doors, both Nyla and Melu excitedly neighed as they poked their heads out of their stable cubicles and saw Neesa walking inside.

"Good morning Melu...Nyla. How are you girls today?" Neesa asked as she walked to Melu's stable cubicle, opening the door and placed the hay down and filled the water pales. The greyish spotted/black mare nudged Neesa's arm, she faced the mare and gently stroked Melu's jaw.

Stepping aside to allow the mare to drink and eat and walked out of the stable cubicle and went to the next stable cubicle where Nyla and her foal waited. "Hey Nyla...how is the little one today? Hmm..."

The black mare softly neighed and shook her head before turning and gently nudged her foal to stand up. The young foal rose to his feet and stood beside his mother's side as he glanced Neesa. "Hey little guy, gonna come out and meet me?" Neesa gently asked, kneeling down in the door way.

The foal neighed and stumblingly walked toward to Neesa and ate the hay, she held. Neesa smiled and softly glance the cute foal as he ate the hay. He was only a couple months old and had no name just yet. Gently stroking his little head as she carefully wondered what to name the young cult.

"So...little fella, what are we gonna name yet? How about I name you, Rue? What do you think girls?" Neesa asked nyla and Melu waiting for a response.

Both mares nodded and neighed to say that sounded a lovely name for the young cult.

Neesa smiled tenderly. "Alright, welcome to the family...Rue. Friend of the warrior." Neesa stated, naming the cult with pride

Standing up, gently patted Nyla, Rue and Melu's necks before leaving the stable as she opened the door and was just about to walk out when Elissia and Seth returned from their morning ride. "Well...good morning Elissia. Where did you go earlier?" Neesa asked, curiously

"Seth and I went for a ride to the lake in the woods." Elissia answered, leading the black stallion to his stable cubicle. Neesa followed after Elissia and gave her a helping hand, unsaddling the steed.

Carrying the saddle as she stood aside while elissia carried the reins and closed the door as she walked passed Neesa and felt Neesa's hand grasped her shoulder. "Elissia...If you want to talk...you know we are all here for you. Just ask and I will listen." Neesa assuringly stated softly

Lowly sighed, grasping Neesa's hand and gently pushed it away before leaving the stable. "I know and I appreciate it; thankyou but I don't want to talk. Right now...I want to be left alone." Elissia softly replied

Allowing the ebony haired terrapin to walk away, hanging the saddle on it resting place then followed elissia back to the house. Elissia was first inside; raph assumed that Neesa and Tealana were coming so quickly hid the cake, elissia stopped in her tracks for a second. Gawking at the red clad terrapin and darked haired man, rolling her eyes then went straight upstairs to the bathroom.

Casey sighed with relief and returned to party arranging when the door opened again. Raph and Casey gawked eachother and rushed to grab some rubbish to cover the evidence as neesa walked in stood, leaning against the door frame before seeing what they were up to.

"So...what were you boys up to besides playing with empty bean cans?" neesa asked, pretending not to know anything.

"Up to? Wha-us?" raph surprisingly answered

"Yeah you." Neesa replied

"Nothing Neesa...just picking up the rubbish that this clumsy oaf knocked over as he came from the laundry." Raph chuckled, smiled

Casey gawked the red clad terrapin, glaring 'shut up'. "Raph, I never knock over the...ugh...oooo...mm..." Casey grumbled and grunted in pain as raph stomped upon his foot while smiling at Neesa, lowly giggled.

"Casey ya're such a kidder, ha ha." Raph statedly said

"You are behaving strange." Neesa said, glaring both Casey and Raph with a suspicious frown

"What do you mean behaving strange?" Casey wondered

Smiling and giggled. "Oh nothing; it is just the way you stuttered as you answered." Neesa replied

April walked beside casey and assured that he didn't mean what was said. " Casey didn't mean to say what he said; didn't you casey?" April said, telling neesa before lowly whispered to Casey angrily.

"Nah n-no I didn't. You know me that dorky buffoon...ha ha." Casey lowly chuckled

"Ok, see ya shortly." Neesa replied

All three grinned and pretend to behave any different until neesa finally disappeared upstairs again. April smacked Casey on the back of his head as she lowly bellowed. "What was that Casey?"

Rubbing his head as he whimpered before her. "Sorry babe...I was...I mean we were trying..." Casey said when raph interrupted.

"Oh no...Don't you dare bring me into this argument cos ya stuffed up pal." raph hissed and walked away to finished the party preparations.

Mikey walked in the living room, wondering what was all the racket. "What's going on?" mikey asked

"Never Mind, mikey...could you give me a hand with the food." April answered, requesting for helping aid.

"Sure...no problem." Mikey replied

**Tealana's bedroom**

Knock...knock

Tealana woke to the sounds at her bedroom, raising her head and glanced towards where the twins laid in their beds, sound asleep. Raising up from the bed and rubbed her eyes, the knocking began again.

Knock...knock

"Tea'a, you awake?" Neesa softly asked

"Yeah sis; I am. Come in." Tealana answered, inviting her sister inside

Neesa grasped the door knob, turning it and opened the door then walked inside. Closed the door behind her as she sat down the rocking chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling today?" she asked

Brushing her golden blonde hair back from her face, so she may see neesa with her eyes. "I feel like that I hadn't slept properly for a week." Tealana replied

Neesa smiled and reached over, grasped her hand gently assuringly. "Don't worry tea'a. It will get better later when the little ones are older, they're just getting to the stage where they can crawl, walk and other things that they should be doing for their development." Neesa assured and explained

Gazing neesa, giving a warm smile. "What was everyone doing downstairs all morning? All I have heard so far is the paper been ruffled and sounds of the cans dropped to the floor." Tealana curiously asked

"I'm not sure exactly, they keep saying they are doing late spring cleaning but I think they are planning something else...for instance...our birthday." Neesa answered

"Are you sure?" Tealana said, raising a curious brow

"Let's go downstairs and find out...shall we?" neesa suggested, smiling

Tealana smiled, jumping to her feet and opening her built-in wardrobe. Looking for appropriate comfortable dress to wear, before walking downstairs. "I'll meet ya at the stairs in five minutes ok." neesa said, smiling and walked to the door.

Tealana returned the smile and nodded then softly answered. "Alright then, better ready in five."

Opening the door, turning back smiling and nodded then walked out the door, closing it behind her. She went to the bathroom as Leonardo just walked out after having a shower. "Oh...sorry Leonardo-san. I didn't know you were in there. Are you finished with the bathroom?" Neesa asked, stepping back after bumping into the unmasked terrapin.

"It is ok...the bathroom is all yours." Leo replied, allowing Neesa to walk pass and stood in the door opening.

"Oh...Leo-san is there still plenty of hot water, right?" neesa asked as she tried and pretended not to stare at Leo's terrapin biceps.

"There should be, I wasn't in there long." Leo answered as he also pretended not to be staring at neesa's curvy, slightly masculine figure.

Neesa retreated to the bathroom and locked the door; she began to feel an urge that she just wanted to do something, never thought of doing to anyone especially Leonardo. Wondering if she felt that could be a crush on the blue clad terrapin then assured herself that couldn't be.

Could it be just a phase, shrugging it off and tried to ignore it all together as she stared herself in the wall mirror then continued with her shower. Leonardo walked to his room, checked on Masuki if she may be awake or not then he wondered what the future would had been if Venus was still alive. It has been a year since her death.

Masuki grew beautifully; she looked alot like her mother. Masuki was still asleep so he just dried himself and strapped his bandana, elbow, wrist and weapons belt on before leaving the room, walking downstairs to see what everyone else was doing.

Standing in the doorway of the living room. "Good morning, everyone." Leo greeted, stretching his arms in the air when he notice that April and Casey had dropped by.

"Hey April...Casey." Leo greeted

"Hi Leo." April answered, returned the greeting

Looking around curious. "What is this?...Are we going to have a par-" Leo cut off as mikey lunged at the blue clad terrapin and covered his mouth, stopping him saying out loud the surprise.

"Don't say it too loud Leo...you will spoil the surprise." Mikey whispered, covering his beak then slowly taking his hand away.

Leo breathed softly. "Spoil what?" curiously wondered then realised that it was obvious but didn't know it was Tealana and Neesa's birthday.

The blue clad terrapin pretended to know what the decorations were displayed. "So what is the occasion?" Leo asked

"Isn't it obvious?" raph answered

"Uh...A baby shower Party? Who's having another baby? Could it be that fast, already?" Leo replied

"No actually it is a surprise birthday party for Tealana and Neesa." Mikey told his brother, correcting the information.

"Today is their birthday?" Leo asked, surprised

Raph gawked the blue clad terrapin, surprised. "Yeah, fearless leader keep it down or they will hear you and you will spoil it before we get the chance to shout out surprise and celebrate it." Raph muttered

"Ok-ok...how old are they?" Leo asked

"Shouldn't you already know?" Mikey wondered

"Are they 19?" He asked, unsure

"No, Leo...they are 21." Mikey answered, correcting his brother in a low soft tone

"Sorry Mikey...I was a little occupied with my own stuff." Leo answered, storming to the kitchen and grabbed himself a soda. April walked in the living room carrying the tray as she was brushed passed by Leonardo. "Ok, is everyone...whoa, Leo what is the matter?" April asked curiously and concerned

Staring the floor board. "Nothing April." He lowly hissed

Watching the blue clad terrapin continued walking to the kitchen and opened the fridge then grabbed a soda can. "Oookay? Well are you guys ready then?" April wondered, placing the tray down on the table.

"Um, actually Donatello and elissia is not here." Casey stated

"Correction Casey Jones; I am here thankyou very much. I had to go for a shower after unsaddling Seth when we went for a morning ride." Elissia replied, folding her arms as she stood in the living room corridor opening.

Mikey smiled tenderly. "Did you enjoy your ride?" he asked

"Yes I did. It was relaxing and enjoyable, thankyou mikey." Elissia answered even though underneath she didn't feel celebrating much.

"Welcome dudette." Mikey welcomed softly

Rolling her eyes and went to the reclining chair and hid behind.

"Ok that just leaves Donnie." April reminded

"I'll get him." Raph offered, running to find the purple clad terrapin wherever he may be.

"Alright guys places before the girls come down, and remember it has to be perfect." April requested

"Hey Donnie." Raph called as he knocked on his door.

"Yeah...what raph? What do you want?" Don spat

"Everyone is waiting for you downstairs bro. And ya have to be downstairs to join with the rest of us." Raph explained

"Alright raph...give me a second ok." don asked

Raph left don like he requested and waited for him to come down and join with the others for the surprise party. Don was just finishing up his entry in his journal then went to join the other in the living room.

Walking in the living room and asked one question before realising the answer to his own question. "What is the occasion? Wait a minute, what a stupid question to ask. This is a birthday party isn't it? Who is they lucky birthday fella or girl?" don asked, almost spoiling the surprise when both raph and April lunged toward him and held his beak, silencing him.

"Shush...just hide and be ready to shout out surprise. Now I'm going to take my hand away...can I do that?" April pleaded and requested to remove her hand.

Don nodded and inhaled as he felt like been suffocated until they released his beak so he could breathe again.

"So it is Tealana and nee..." don was cut off by raph and dragged to the back of the lounge. "Shut up Donnie. You want to spoil it before it even starts." Raph muttered under his breath in a peeved whisper.

"Shush the both of you." April whispery hissed

**Ten minutes later...**

Neesa finally finished in the shower and dressed in black three quarter cargo pants and black singlet tank top. Returning to Tealana's bedroom and stood patiently waiting. "Ready?" neesa asked

"Yeah, let's go. Yoshiro and Alexis should be fine." Tealana answered, hoping her twins will remain asleep while they went downstairs.

"Tea'a I'm sure they will be fine for little while. C'mon lets go downstairs." Neesa assured softly smiling

Grasping her sister's hand and entwining their arms together as they walked out and downstairs. Looking around, wondering where everyone was; neesa reached for the light switch and flicked it on when everyone jumped out and shouted out.

"**SURPRISE!**"

"Oh...Wow!" Tealana excitedly exclaimed, running to mikey and hugging him. Neesa remained where she stood and covered her mouth as she pretended to be speechless for words.

"You did this for us?" Tealana asked, embracing him and gazed into his baby blue eyes.

"Anything for my honey. Did you think we forget your birthday?" Mikey answered

Tealana smiled. "I can't believe you did this just for me, mikey." She cried

"We did for you and Neesa. Happy birthday Tealana." Mikey replied

April held her hand mid-air, waiting for neesa to grasp and allowed to be lead where she and Tealana will be seated as their friends and family sang 'happy birthday'.

"Thankyou everyone." Tealana and Neesa said, showing their gratitude

Mikey sat beside Tealana, draping his arm around Tealana's shoulder and leaned in, giving her a tender cheek kiss. "You're welcome Tealana." Mikey said, leaning his forehead with hers. Neesa smiled and stood up then stepped aside, allowing her sister and brother in law to mingle with each other.

"Who is ready to open presents?" April asked out loud, handing the gifts to the birthday girls.

"Oh man...i love this part of opening presents." Mikey said as he joked to open one of them when April reached over and smacked his prying hands.

"**OUCH! April!**" mikey exclaimed

"No mikey, not for you. The gifts are for the girls." April said, pointing her finger at the orange clad terrapin.

"I know but I want to see what is in this big box that you got. Can't blame a turtle wanting to know." Mikey replied

Folding her arms, glancing the terrapin then slowly smiled. "Well...you will find out. Won't you?" April told him

Mikey scudded closer to Tealana and encouraged the present opening. "C'mon dudettes...open it open it." Mikey pleaded, hyperactively

Neesa smiled and tried not to laugh out loud. "Alright mikey...give us a second to open the boxes." Neesa told hyperactive terrapin

Tealana opened her gift and glanced in awe. Gently lifting a cute little fluffy snow white kitten with a name tag stating **"Kara"** meaning as friend. "How cute." Tealana cooed, cuddling the kitten

Neesa held a large crystal ball with a stand that was shaped as a mountain with a dragon curling itself around the bottom of it. "Thankyou April and Casey...Kara is gorgeous." Tealana said thanking her friends with gratitude

Neesa didn't answer right away as she held the ball when it showed her images of the future that will come to pass very soon. "Neesa...what's wrong?" April asked as she tried to get her attention.

Neesa's concentration link immediately demised when she felt April's hand on her shoulder then faced the red hair woman. "Pardon April...I must have not heard you, sorry. What did you ask me?" neesa finally answered softly

"I asked you, what was wrong? You don't like your gift? I knew it...I thought something else would be better like the kitten." April worried

"Oh no...no. April, I love the gift. I just had a...um never mind. Forget what I said...it was nothing. The crystal ball was a perfect gift and thankyou April." Neesa replied, reassuring her.

"You're welcome neesa. Are you sure? You like it?" April feared and worried

"Yeah of course, I do. This is something I would have chosen for myself. Thankyou April." Neesa replied, hugging April and showed her appreciation

"Oh...welcome girls. Before I forget, these are from Leatherhead and Angel. They couldn't come because he is sick with the flu and angel had to work also they send their apologises." April answered, grabbing the last two gifts hidden.

"Who are Leatherhead and Angel?" Tealana wondered, confused

"Leatherhead and angel are our good friends and we will have to take you to meet them." Mikey answered

"We will meet them eventually, no need to rush." Tealana said, smiling

"Alright babe."

...

To be continued in chapter two...

What did Neesa see? What is she going to do to find the answer to her question, she seek. Is she going to stay or go again to find what these images or visions carried to tell the warning for the future?

Does Leo like his girls younger than should be or just playing dopey?

Read and review...until next time...tootles


	3. preparing for one last journey

**WRITTEN 6****TH**** JUNE, 2009  
EDITED 11****th**** November, 2010**

**CHAPTER TWO-ONE LAST JOURNEY**

After the gang sang happy birthday and gave their gifts to the birthday girls; it was time to get ready to leave. Elissia did her part in the surprise by attending and said 'happy birthday' but she didn't feel celebrating, leaving the living room and walked to the kitchen so she could make a egg and lettuce sandwich before going to her room and laid down for a nap.

April approached elissia, stopping her before she disappeared upstairs. "Hey Elissia; stay and celebrate with us." April asked

Looking in the living and gazed Don stood nearby, playing charades and laughing. "Nah, thankyou April...I don't really feel like celebrating." Elissia replied, walking up the stairs

Stood at the staircase ramp, leaning on the ramp end as she watched the ebony haired terrapin walked up and disappeared in her room. Casey walked up behind April and draped his arms around her waist as he gently nuzzled into her hair and smooching her neck. "Hmm...Hey sexy." Casey erotically commented

"Hey Casey." April answered lowly

Casey was trying to erotically tease April but she didn't seem interested. "Not here, ok." April whispery requested

"What's wrong?" Casey asked, feeling alittle rejected

"I think Elissia is little distant and something is bothering her." April replied, concerned

"Oh...um...ok." Casey stammered unsure

Neesa noticed that Casey and April discussing about something as she overheard them mention elissia. "Did you say something is bothering with elissia?" Neesa said

Both Casey and April glanced Neesa with surprised glares. "Oh sorry...did I interrupt something?" Neesa said, realising when she sudden received the glances from the couple.

"Not really...I was just concerned for elissia." April reassured

Neesa raised a concerned brow and wondered what is with the nosey business. "Hmm...I think we should respect her wishes and let her be. Kind thought and good intention, maybe leave her alone for now. Elissia will tell us when she is ready and she will confide for support." Neesa said, gently suggesting and went to the kitchen.

Both Casey and April looked at neesa with suspicious glances and wondered why she'd would say such things. Pulling away from Casey's arm embrace and went after Neesa. "Neesa...you know what is bothering Elissia. Don't you?" April curiously wondered

Opening the fridge and took out the water jug, taking a glass from the cupboard and poured the water, then began drinking as April waited for an answer. "Well?" April asked once more

Placing the glass down in the sink and faced April. "No, I don't April. If I did...I wouldn't be betraying her trust and I couldn't imagine what is bothering her or how she must be feeling right now. Like I said earlier, she will tell us when she is ready not before. All we can do is to show her support." Neesa replied, walking outside to the swing chair on the front porch.

While everyone else continued to party and celebrate, April followed neesa outside and wondered what could be bothering her instead. Showing her friend support and concerns, sitting beside Neesa on the swing chair.

"You really have become attached to this family?" April asked curiously

Neesa softly sighed. "Yeah...yeah I have. But I'm more attached to Masuki, she is a beautiful kid." Neesa stated

"She sure is...for a turtle." April replied, stating her antimony

Gazing the grassy horizon and twinkling her fingers around each digit. "I need to ask you for a favour." Neesa said, hoping her request will be accepted

Gazing neesa with a wary glare. "Sure...as long it don't get me arrested." April joked

Neesa gazed April with surprised glance and tried not to laugh but instead softly giggled. "What is so funny?" April asked

"Just what you said about getting arrested." Neesa answered

"Anyway what do you want ask me?" April replied, waiting for more information

Neesa sighed. "Could you come with into town please?" neesa requested

"Sure I can do that." April answered

"Thanks April, give me five minutes and we'll go." Neesa replied, requesting April to wait as she went back upstairs to retrieve what was importantly needed before leaving. April waited in the dining room until she returned.

Neesa searched through her drawers for the list also took out a box, carrying the mirror she personally designed for her sister as a gift for her. Leaving it on the dresser then walked out the door to the dining room.

"Ready to go?" neesa asked

"Yep, let's go." April answered, standing from the chair then tucking it under the table.

"Where are you going, hon?" Casey asked

"Just going to town for something that neesa needs to get. I'll be back soon ok...love you." April answered, kissing his cheek

"Alright, see ya when ya get back." Casey replied

April went out the door and saw neesa waiting in a black Porsche. "Wow...Neesa. Is this yours?" April asked as she gawked the vehicle in awe

"Of course it is. Get in beautiful be we loose the light, while the day is still young." Neesa stated

April obediently got in the passenger seat and strapped herself up as neesa sped off to go in town. When April finally settled after Neesa sped so fast that the seat belt, almost choke her throat.

"Neesa...slow down please." April pleaded

Looking to her right and saw the frighten gaze on April's face. Slowing the speed down for the appropriate speed limit. "Sorry April; I didn't mean to speed like that but I really want to get what I need and get back before 5pm for my flight." Neesa replied, apologised and explained her plan.

April noticed the sad expression and grasped her hand, assured her. "Where are you going to this time? And how long will you be gone?" April wondered

"I have to go Mexico, visit my father. There is something I have to do." Neesa replied

"Like what?" April asked concerningly

"Nothing you should worry yourself over." neesa answered

April glared neesa confused. "Why should I not worry?" April wondered

"**LOOK JUST DROP IT ALREADY!"** neesa barked, continued driving before realising that she had frightened April.

"O-ok." April frighteningly answered

Neesa turned to her right and glanced April. Silence paused between them. She closed her eyes and sighed, gathering her cool then apologised. "I'm sorry April. There is no excuse for my behaviour but I'm alittle stressed and I had no right to take it out on you." Neesa apologised

"I'm sorry too." April replied also apologised.

"C'mon let's get what we need and could you also come with me to the airport also drive my car back please." neesa requested

"Yeah sure." April replied

"Thanks April. I really appreciate it." Neesa told her, gratefully

April smiled warmly.

...

To be continued in chapter three...

Ooooo...this is a sticky predicament. Neesa carries alot of secrets on her shoulders; knowing why elissia is distant. Masuki's origin...which I mean who is the father.

Also keeping her plans secret. What does she have planned? Is Karai really gone or could it be just paranoia?

Read and review...until next time...tootles


	4. the jouney begins

**AUTHOR NOTE: ** Before Neesa left for one last shaman, waiting in Africa. Neesa gave her sister, a very special gift but made one block upon the mirror. Also she and elissia have their first spat, but elissia is told where to go after sticking her nose where is not wanted. Don wonders will his life be the same, now his secret is known by Neesa but will she tell Elissia?

**CHAPTER THREE-THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

April gawked at the over filled supermarket trolley. "Um...Why are we getting so much food and supplies?" April warily wondered

"I want to make sure that there is enough to last so they won't have to worry about anything while I'm gone." Neesa replied

"Casey and I will be dropping over every now and then to make sure they are ok. April assured

"This gives me a better piece of mind when I take my leave later. I also swore to their father in secret that no matter what...I'll keep them safe at all times. And that is what I will do." Neesa murmuring replied

April warmly smiled. "You already have alot on your plate to think about, don't cha?" April wondering

Softly nodding and whispery answered. "Yeah, I sure do. And it is worth every single little bit."

"How long and where will you be going?" April curiously asked

Closing her eyes and softly sighed. "I honestly don't know how long I'll be gone and I will return to Japan. I need to train and I have issues to sort out as well, I need to be alone. When I return...I will be old myself again. Don't worry April...please don't say anything about we have discussed." Neesa pleaded

Grasping neesa's hand gently and assuringly. "I won't say a word, neesa...I promise."

Paying the register clerk then walked outside to the car and packed the groceries in the trunk. Driving back the ranch; taking the groceries to the kitchen before going upstairs and packed another duffle bag that will carry enough clothes, personal hygienic products and cash as she is unsure how long that the red haired beauty will be away.

Neesa noticed Mikey walked in the kitchen with enticing glance as he gawked, watching. Neesa playfully joked as she pointed her finger, waving before mikey's face. "Don't get any ideas, mister. I don't see all this food eaten in one day and don't think that I don't know what you are up to, mikey."

Mikey's eyes playfully widen. "Wha-me? Why would I do such a thing? I'm not greedy."

Neesa folded her arms and gazed mikey 'ok...whatever you say' glance. She patted his shoulder and smiled as she walked past him and walked upstairs to her room and packed another bag for her journey.

Tealana noticed something was up as she felt a strange feeling that disturbed her. Walking upstairs to neesa's room and stood in the door way when she caught her sister packing a bag. Closing her fists tightly and began to lightly tremble. "Where do you think you are going?" Tealana demanded

Neesa gazed her angry sister with calming glance and took out the box from her drawer. "I have to leave for awhile. I have things that need to be resolved." Neesa answered calmly

"Didn't you finish it earlier? You hadn't stopped for one time just to relax and now you are leaving today of all days to choose to leave?" Tealana angrily bellowed

Neesa gazed her sister with a heartbreaking glance...wanting to comfort her. Understanding what Tealana was saying and how she is feeling but some things are not easily turned away or ignored. "I know...I promise to make it up to you, sister." Neesa answered, trying to assure and comfort her sister.

"Why today...couldn't it wait til tomorrow or the day after? Why can't you just give it a rest for once and relax!" Tealana pleaded, sobbing.

"Tea'a, please understand...this must be done and when it is done. I'll return and I will stay forever. You have Michelangelo-san. I am very, very happy for you but I feel jealous because I have no one and I need to sort myself out so I can find someone too. I have anger in my heart and guilt that only I can conquer. I'm sorry tea'a...some day, you will understand." Neesa assuringly explained

Calming herself and breathed in a relaxing breathe. "How long?" Tealana asked as she sighed

"I'm...not sure. This sort of thing takes time and patience. This must be done, forgive me tea'a but this is something that I must do." Neesa replied

Grasping neesa's hands. "Promise me one thing, neesa." Tealana pleaded

"Anything." Neesa answered softly

"Make sure you come home safely, you are all the family I have left. I don't want...I can't loose my sister." Tealana sobbed softly

Grabbing her sister's hand and placed the box in her palm. "Tea'a take this." neesa requested

"What is it?" Tealana wondered, opening the box

"It's a mirror. A very powerful mirror...I made it for you, just ask the mirror what you wish to see and it will show you." Neesa explained

"Will it show me the truth? Will it show me why you are really leaving?" Tealana asked, wondering if the mirror will grant her wish.

"It will grant whatever you wish but it will not show you shouldn't." Neesa answered

"What will happen if someone else touches this?" Tealana wondered

"Only a good soul can touch the mirror, if evil touches the mirror...it will crack." Neesa replied

"Will it show me how long you'll be gone?" Tealana asked

"It can but I don't know how long I will be gone. Sometimes if you ask the mirror a question about someone or thing and they don't wish to be seen...the mirror won't show you the answer." Neesa explained, feeling guilty inside

"Why not?" Tealana demanded lowly

"I created the mirror to have it's own power to sense the person in question...wishes their mind or events to be left alone until that is meant to be secret. Please the consequences will great if you don't heed my warning. Promise me never ask it to try." Neesa replied, pleading and grasped her wrists that holding the mirror and couldn't help hurting Tealana's wrist.

"I...I prom-**OUCH!**" Tealana whinced as she dropped the mirror when she going to pledge her oath.

Picking up the mirror, holding it in one hand while grasping Tealana's hand and healed the burn. "It didn't break. Why didn't it?" Tealana wondered

"The mirror can't be broken from dropping it or with mere force. Only evil touch can destroy it." Neesa replied, explaining once more the nature of the mirror.

"Well then why did it burn me?" Tealana asked

"It sensed your doubt. It believed you lied about your promise." Neesa told Tealana

"I'm sorry...neesa. I don't want you to go...I want to know why you are leaving." Tealana cried

"Tea'a...hold the mirror and watch. What you will see...you must not say nothing." Neesa instructed

Tealana held the mirror while neesa requested it to show the answer. "Mirror...mirror...show me the secret of Donatello and Venus de Milo." She whispered

The mirror began to glow brightly and showed what was requested. Tealana couldn't believe what she saw and realised that she knew all the time when they made excuses to be together. But wondered why with all the secrecy. Why not just came out, told the truth and everything would had been better for everyone.

"This is why you are leaving?" Tealana lowly exclaimed

"Promise me...you will not say anything for Masuki's sake. Masuki will learn the truth one day...when the time she is meant to know not before." Neesa pleaded once more

Softly sighed. "What of Donatello?" Tealana wondered

"It isn't my place to tell him what to do or say." neesa replied

Holding the mirror up once more and gazed into it, requesting it to show another origin. "Show me Masuki's father." Tealana requested

Glowing brightly again and showed the image of a father, who don't know his responsibility. Her eyes widen with concerning sadness for Masuki as she saw Donatello's face. "Now you know the truth...the question is...will you tell donatello-san or heed my plea and leave it unfold in time for father and daughter to reconnect and discover it for themselves. If you tell them, the bond between Leonardo and donatello may be torn if the truth was known." Neesa replied, pleading again.

"Donnie has a right to know and Leo needs to know too." Tealana lowly barked, nearly storming out the door when she was stopped.

"Tealana...you will not say anything. Don should be man enough to tell the truth to Leo and elissia not us! Please don't say anything **I MEAN IT!**" Neesa demanded in a low growl

"Why?" Tealana cried, feeling guilty as if it was her fault

"Tea'a it is not your burden to carry. Don't say nothing...promise me, you will do more damage then good." Neesa continued to plea

Tears streamed down her cheeks, closing her eyes and lowered her head. "I...I promise. I won't say anything...the mirror didn't burn me." Tealana replied

"It believes your oath. It senses your honesty, belief, honor, loyalty and integrity." Neesa replied

Neesa grasped her sister as she began to cry. "Don't cry tea'a. Give me a hug...I'll be back before you even know it. I love you sis. Goodbye tea'a." Neesa farewell, embracing her sister.

"I love you too. Bye neesa." Tealana replied, returning the sisterly embrace and farewelled, watching Neesa leave the room and towards the door. Just before she opened the door, elissia bumped into her as she walked from the kitchen.

"Where you going?" elissia asked

"No where for you to know, ok." neesa softly assured, walking past the ebony haired terrapin.

"Again for months off end for another wizard or forest medicine man." Elissia wondered, folding her arms.

Neesa stopped as she stood in the door then returned, standing just a few centimetres from her face; annoyed with her demanding attitude. "Look elissia, for your information...wait a minute. I should not be answering to you, elissia-chan. You are not my sister and I should not be explaining myself to you. By the way you have Donatello and I have no one except my sister...so **BACK OFF BITCH!**" Neesa angrily bellowed then stormed away.

"S-sorry Neesa." Elissia answered shakily and in shock as she watched neesa walk away, when the purple clad terrapin overheard the hissy bicker between elissia and neesa. He immediately chased after neesa and demanded to know what her problem was.

Grabbing her shoulder, stopping her on the front porch on the staircase. "What's the shell your problem, neesa?" Don demanded

Neesa glared the purple clad terrapin giving him 'how dare you speak to me like that' glance. Smacking his hand away and bellowed angrily. "**PISS OFF DONATELLO!**"

"**HEY NEESA,** get off your high and mighty horse and answer my question that I asked." Don barked back

"**LOOK DONATELLO,** how about you should look at yourself in the mirror once in a while and tell me what do you see? Step up and tell elissia the truth about your affair with Venus de Milo, twelve months ago. Now if you don't mind, **BACK OFF!" neesa ordered as she walked to the car with April waiting. **

The purple clad terrapin's reaction was frightening. He gulped with fear and wondered how could she have known about that except him and Venus? Obediently stepping back, allowing her to continue walking to the waiting vehicle. April opened the passenger door when neesa shook her head and requested April to jump in the Gran Torino. Closing the door and walked to the vehicle and jumped in the passenger seat. "You have two cars?" April asked in awe

"Yep. Like it?" neesa answered

"It is beautiful but what was wrong with the Porsche?" April wondered

"Nothing...i have my bags in the back and I want you bring it back also I need to ask one last favour." Neesa replied

"What is the favour?" April asked

"Look after little masuki please. She is not my daughter but I love her like she is...she is my bumble bee. Also look after my sister." Neesa requested

"Sure...ok...neesa. Can I ask you something?" April answered, gazing neesa with a curious glance when she realised the expression on neesa's face.

"Ask your socks off." neesa answered

"Are you in love with Leo?" April asked

Neesa gripped tighter on the steering wheel and kept driving before releasing a worrying sigh then answered April's question. Sigh..."I'm not sure if it is love yet but I do care for him very much."

"Have you thought to tell him?" April wondered

"I'm not ready and neither is he. Leonardo-san is still grieving. My mission is not complete and danger is still not gone. Please don't tell Leonardo." Neesa replied, pleading her friend not say a word.

"I won't say a word...I swear it." April assured

"I will hold you to your oath, April. And I will tell him when I'm ready...when the time comes for us to be together." Neesa replied

April smiled and held neesa's hand, assuringly and glanced her with silence. After two hours in the traffic jam then finally arriving to the airport and just made it in time for her flight. Opening the back door, grabbing both bags as she handed the car keys to April. Neesa hugged April, farewelled her goodbye as she secretly placed a tiger's eye pendant around her neck.

"See ya April." Neesa farewelled

"Bye neesa." April replied

Walking the airport and boarded her flight just in time before taking flight. Flying half across the world and searched for a Masian medicine man, had the knowledge of the planet's elemental powers. This is the last shaman; neesa will be training with before she travels to Japan then South America before returning home.

...

To be continued chapter four...

What will she learn from this shaman? Will he be willing to pass his knowledge to her or turn her away?

And what secrets that neesa doesn't know that will show about her past origins?

How and what will she think and feel when she learns about the truth of someone that she had the chance of meeting but respects as her ninjitsu master...how will she react when she discovers he is her biological father?

Will she ask him unanswered questions that need to be answered, explained why? Is he ready to answer her questions and tell the truth?

Read and review...until next time...tootle


	5. the three doors

**A/N: Neesa lied to her friend where she is going for one last journey or is it the last? What will she see, feel and find as neesa accepts the challenge to overcome three tasks before this African medicine shape shifting practitioner will accept to teach what he has that is normally passed from father to son until neesa comes along and proves herself, that she can do what a man can do. Will she pass the three tasks and is the gift that the medicine gives before she leaves if completes what is asked of her before he will teach the ways of Ngakan.**

**CHAPTER FOUR-THE THREE DOORS**

Neesa travels to a village in Swaliland. Walking closer as she was approached by a large lion; looking around and saw no one visibly in sight when she felt the lion's head nudging her hand. Following the animal in the open safari African surrounding where a highly respected Masian medicine man known as A Ngaka whom waited for her arrival. The lion disappeared around the tree behind the medicine man.

Sitting quietly with his eyes closed, meditating underneath the shady tree. Walking towards the old man; silent as possible when he gently greeted the visitor. "Mini jua kwa nini wewe pata wasili." The Masian man said

Neesa was not surprised to how he knew her mission and knew she was standing before him. Opening his eyes and held his hand mid-air. "Tafadhali kaa." He requested softly

Neesa sat down and began to introduce herself when he interrupted. "Yangu jina ni N-."

"Wewe ni Neesa Swiftstone...I know who you are and know your request for mystic knowledge. I also know about your origin, past regrets, present desire and yearning to know the future that has not come to pass. You must learn what you can to keep safe and save those you love." The old man said

"So you also know what I will become? And can tell me about my enemy...if she is gone or still alive?" neesa requested to know

"I will answer your questions but you must do three simples tasks before I will begin to teach you whatever you wish to know. Do you accept?" the medicine man asked

Neesa nodded and replied. "Yes...yes I do accept the challenge and I will overcome them. What are the tasks that I must complete?" neesa gently informed

"Your tests involve strength, pure thought and courage." He explained

Gazing the old medicine man with a confused frown. "I don't understand."

"Strength is found not only in the heart but in your soul. Pure thought is no incantation...see with your heart not your eyes and lastly, courage. Find the courage to save your friends and family from the upcoming darkness that will return. You must face your dark side to be reborn in the light." The old man explained further information.

"How can I complete my tasks and where do I begin?" neesa asked

The Ngakan medicine man grabbed a ritual bowl and takes a fresh killed meerkat, drained the blood in the bowl and performed a Ngakan ritual to make neesa sleep and then wake on the other side to see what would happen if fate is not changed.

"Here drink this? When you wake, you will be guided by three African animal guides. One will show you the past, the present and the future. One will try to trick you so you can't find your power. And one will test you if you can overcome and face yourself." He replied, explaining the three purposes.

"What animal will be the judge that will test me?" Neesa asked

"That depends on you and who or what you are or could be. Each animal will be waiting on each path to the task that you must accomplish." The medicine man told her, gently

"What will I have to show as I have completed my tasks?" neesa reprimanded softly

"Each will give a reward after you have completed their task or answer their riddle." He answered

"What will they give me?" neesa wondered

"One will give a flower, a ring and a sacred staff." The medicine man replied

"Nini ni ako jina?" neesa asked

"Yangu jina ni Zareb." He answered softly, handing the bowl.

Taking the bowl and Zareb the warning before she drank the ritualized potion. "Neesa...one warning. If you fail...a life of a loved one will be taken. No matter sister, friend or lover. If you succeed, you and all you care about will be protected...nothing will harm your family and friends while they are under your protection as long as you live. If you don't this for yourself...do it for Tealana, Masuki, Alexis, Yoshiro...and Leonardo." Zareb explained, assuringly pleaded neesa to accomplish what must be completed.

Neesa frighteningly gasped, she wondered how he knew that she carry strong feelings for Leonardo but realised what a silly thought to think. Neesa made her decision and accepted the challenge and believed in herself that she will accomplish the three tasks to find her courage, strength and use the power of thought without use of words.

Gazing into the bowl while Zareb gently asked. "What have you decided?"

"I will accept." Neesa softly answered

"Don't forget to see with your heart, listen with your soul and feel with you feelings that you keeps you strong." Zareb suggested

"How do I return when I'm done?" neesa inquested

"Just close your eyes after receiving the items required and you will return to your body." Zareb replied

Neesa raised the bowl to her mouth and begun to drink the blood of the meerkat, drowsily laid down and fell into a spiritual slumber. When she woke, three doors appeared around her as she laid in the centre of stone template.

One door was green and made of leaves. One door was grey and made of stone. And the last door was black, almost stood as if no door seemed to be seen.

Looking at all three doors as she made her decision which door to walk through. Inhaling softly, closed her eyes and listened to her heart. She opened her eyes when the answer revealed. Walking to the leaf door as she did, what she saw was a place that could resemble Heaven...nature at its best. Everyone and thing in harmony...neesa was astounded by the beauty. Walking until she came to a water fall, where a Baboon waiting.

"Karibu Neesa...welcome to the beginning and as if should had always been. Mimi ni Rafiki. Your task is to find your strength...before we begin. I believe you have questions you wish to be answered." The baboon introduced himself and stated

"Yes...I do. Who am I really? Is the man, I once knew who raised me and my sister...my father? If not, how can I find him?" neesa inquiringly asked

Sighing softly. "I apologise Neesa. Those questions you have asked...I can not answer. I only guide you to the right direction to those answers you seek from within. Come...look into the water pool and there you will see the answers to your questions you seek then we will begin." Rafiki answered, apologising

She followed the baboon to the water and begun to see images then realising that this is the test.

"Rafiki...this is the test that I must complete isn't it?" neesa asked

"What do you think the water will show?" rafiki replied

"I believe the water will not show me nothing until I know what is truth, deception, pure fantasy and reality." Neesa answered, hoping she is right

Rafiki smiled as he guided Neesa to the next part of her test. "Now you must face the sorrow that haunts your past...look into the water and see what the water sees in you and your past." Rafiki said, guiding her to gaze into the water pool.

Gazing into the water pool and images of the past begun to ripple in the water. The past of her parents emerged. Witnessing her deceased biological mother and a man, she didn't recognise. The watery mirror showed her parents were very happy and very much in love.

Neesa witnessed what had already happened. She watched her mother reveal a secret to her lover. This man only kissed her forehead as he held her in his arms and said nothing but the next morning, he disappeared as she slept. Time passed and another man fell in love with her mother and didn't care if he was a step to two girls that were to be born. Seeing the night of their deaths; her heart broke deeply as she witness a past murder that she was far too young to understand and couldn't stop the event as it was the night of her kidnapping, leading to her destiny. Tears streamed down her cheeks and fell into the watery mirror, making a ripple then disappeared.

"This gentle man loved me, my sister and my mother very much. He tried to protect us the best he could. I feel he is still with us." Neesa stated, wiping away the tears

Rafiki smiled gently and requested Neesa to look into the water pool mirror, one last time to finish her task before answering a riddle.

"Come Neesa...you will face your guilt." Rafiki said

"My guilt?" neesa confusedly wondered

"Look into the water and there you will see." Rafiki replied, pointing the water pool mirror

Gazing into the water mirror again and a image of her friends and family appears. "What is the secret...which are you hiding from them?" rafiki asked

Lowly sighed..."I know young Masuki's true father. I believe my enemy isn't dead...and the battle is only the beginning. The war is coming...I wish to defeat my enemy for good. I wish to create something that I should not be using or abusing my powers to play god." Neesa replied

"Tell me...what else do you see?" rafiki requested

"I see heartbreak...if I don't tell the truth. I see myself all alone and miserable because I kept secrets from those who love me." Neesa answered as a tear falls into the water.

The water mirror rippled and projected a image of Karai. Neesa gazed into the water once last time and her blood boiled. She saw Karai had killed her and all she loved. Also saw the shredder was resurrected and enslaved the world then saw herself holding her son an black veil flooded the vision.

"Here is your riddle...

_**What gives a man or woman their strength  
where do you or where can you find your strength  
what will make you strong  
if all is lost..."**_

Neesa faced Rafiki and answered his riddle with confidence.

"_**Love  
Within myself  
My family  
faith and belief..."**_

Rafiki smiles and gave neesa an African violet as he congratulates her. "Congratulations neesa...you have passed your test. Take this violet...listen to your soul and follow your heart."

"Thankyou Rafiki." Neesa replied

"Never face the darkness alone...never allow the darkness consume you. Stay strong, never forget what gives you strength...goodbye Neesa." Rafiki reminded, waving

"Goodbye Rafiki and thankyou." Neesa replied as they drifted apart

Neesa returned back where she begun...two doors remain. Which one will she choose? Neesa held the violet tightly and walked towards the stone door, opens it then stepped inside. a bright light blinded her sight for a couple of seconds before revealing a cliff edge that she almost fell from.

Regaining her footing and turned around to see the door she recently walked in, had disappeared. Neesa realised she was standing on top of a mountain.

"Karibu Neesa..." a voice greeted

Wondering who could be speaking to her when there was nothing but a breeze blowing around her. Suddenly she turned again and saw a Masai Mara sitting upon a branch of a small bush.

"Habari Neesa...Mimi ni Zulu." Masai Mara greeted

"Habari Zulu." Neesa replied

"You are wise to choose the leaf door first." Zulu stated

"Why is that?" Neesa wondered

"It is not everyday to see the violet in the victors hands especially a woman." Zulu rudely said

"Excuse me for asking this question...what do you mean by that?" Neesa asked, feeling insulted

"This is usually for a man to try his worth to know the unknown...I apologise." Zulu replied, apologising

Neesa understood not all cultures allowed women to take challenges that is believed only a man can accomplish but she is determined to prove them wrong and show what she is capable to do. Zulu begins the test of Illusion and asked if Neesa is prepared to go ahead. "Are you ready for your next task?"

"Yes I am. What do I have to do?" neesa replied with confidence and pride

"Your task is seeing what is not seen...you must see with your heart not your eyes. And how you know what is real or not?" Zulu explained

"You want me to tell you if we are standing what appears that may not?" neesa replied

Zulu did not respond and waited for Neesa to accomplish the first part of the test before asking a riddle. Neesa did what Zulu requested to see if this mountain was really high as it presents to be. Walked to the ledge and looks below then saw nothing but the mountain side and clouds. Feeling the breeze of the harsh winds blowing around her.

Neesa thought she was actually on top of a mountain until she realised this had to be an illusion so she decided to leap off the edge and see what may happen or not. Closing her eyes; believing that she will land on the soil safely. Neesa jumped off the mountain edge and landed on the ground as if it was only a small stone that she had leapt from. Opening her eyes and turned around then gazed up and realised that instead of jumping off; she only had stepped down and she would be on solid ground safely.

"Hongera! Seeing is not always believing. Believing is seeing and your faith has been greatly loyal to you, now for your next part of your test. Answer this riddle and you will be rewarded. If you fail you will be trapped here...forever." Zulu challenged Neesa

"_**How can you fight against  
what can not be seen  
How can you find something  
that does not appear to be there..."**_

Closing her eyes and thinks carefully what the answer may be and remembers that no matter what is invisible or hidden that can be fought and found. Neesa smiled with confidence, opened her eyes and answered the riddle.

"_**The power is found and carried within  
Sensing the enemy before they attack..."**_

"Congratulations Neesa...take this ring. Don't let anything cloud or distract your mind, heart and judgement. Don't allow anything to try to make you forget what you are fighting for. The last door that you will face...will try to seduce you. It will try to make you forget why you are here. It will try to use whatever you love the most...also it will try to find and seduce what you may have lurking in your heart even though you think or believe is not there." Zulu warned

Reaching towards the Masai Mara and retrieved the ring from his talon. Then the ring re-sized itself so she was able to slip it upon her finger. As she did, the power within the ring that it carried glowed brightly.

As she looked up and when to thank the bird but it had disappeared.

"Always remember the lesson...a warrior is not a warrior that never learns. Never forget who you are or what you are fighting for." Zulu whispered in the winds

"Thankyou." Neesa replied as the realm went black then she returned to where the last door awaits.

Neesa stared the last door and inhaled a deep breathe before entering. Walked to the door, as she reached to open it...the door opens itself to reveal nothing but pitch darkness. No path was in sight...only a empty void.

Entering inside and the door slammed closed behind her then disappeared. Flinched as the door slammed and then wondered how to find light to bright her way...suddenly a light appeared but where is came from she did not expect.

The violet and the ring glowed with a light and shined through the darkness and brighten the path before her. Neesa followed the path until she came to a clearing and what she saw; was something she wished to never see happen like in the vision she saw in the water pool of the leaf realm.

Neesa saw an endless grave of bones left and right. Near and far. To her shock; she knew that she must be strong and have faith.

As she continued walking the dark path, frightening howling breeze blew through the dead trees when she suddenly felt a tense shiver growing down her spine. "Habari Neesa." A lowly hissy voice greeted

Turning around to face the last realm guide, she was stumped and waited for this last guide to reveal themself. The darkness around them began to lift and revealed what she feared the most. What she witnessed before her, she thought would never be found or happen in her worst imaging.

Standing and walked among the endless dead bodies laying before her; something broke inside. Her heart broke in two and her soul shattered beyond repair but this was only a illusion. Dropping to her knees until neesa realised that, she had fallen into her worst fear. Kneeling beside both bodies of her beloved sister, Tealana and held the hand of her lover to be; Leonardo but what made her fear the future and her destiny was seeing the body of a innocent child.

She saw...little Masuki laying in a pool of blood. Releasing the hands of both Leonardo and Tealana as she ran to Masuki's side and picked her tiny little body; cradling the little person in her arms. Closing her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks and incoherently repeated how sorry she was. Masuki was her favourite of the children...not because she was a motherless daughter. Neesa saw something that had shined more brightly then she ever seen.

Masuki was to neesa, her bumble-bee. She promised to herself that she'd keep her family safe from anything that threatens to harm them. Suddenly Neesa opened her eyes and noticed that she was holding absolutely nothing but luckily she still held the violet along with the ring on her finger as she heard a mocking remark from Nakisisa.

"Ha-Ha...You are the chosen one? Pathetic...Ha-Ha...You're weak." Nakisisa evilly snickered

Neesa stood up with her back to the evil shadow as she slowly turned around and faced the fiend. Nakisisa dressed in a long black hooded cloak and all could be seen was his hands and red eyes that burned like fire. "You are not strong enough to defeat me. You will fail all those depend on you and lose everything. You are destined to bring havoc upon the world." Nakisisa mocked and evilly chuckled

Neesa glared Nakisisa then begun to do what she always see Raphael does without thinking. Neesa allowed her anger get the better of her until she realised what Zulu said before entering the realm of darkness.

_**[**__**[**__**Don't believe his lies, he tells. Don't give in to your fears. Don't let him take away what keeps you strong to use against you...**__**]**__**]**_

"You are nothing...You can not take what you can not touch. This is only a illusion; it is not **REAL**. I'm stronger than you." Neesa angrily hissed

Nakisisa evilly smirked and laughed. He dared Neesa to show her worth. "Are you sure?...Prove it." Nakisisa evilly mocked and conjured a shady illusion

"Neesa..." A voice whispered, neesa glared with a narrowed blood slit killer stare and tried to ignore the voice calling her name.

"Neesa...why won't you look at me? I know how you feel about me." The illusion stated

Not facing the illusion standing behind her, pleading. "You are nothing...You are only an illusion. You are not Leonardo. **BE GONE**!" Neesa demanded

She overcame the illusion and proved that not easily fooled to be tricked or consume into darkness. Nakisisa grew annoyed and angry that his effort to trick Neesa so he can steal her soul had failed. Then he thought to ask Neesa one riddle and hoped she will fail answering.

"Answer this riddle...Answer correctly and you will be rewarded. Answer wrong, you will walk in the shadows of all eternity." Nakisisa said

"What is your riddle and I will answer. I will overcome my fears and you have no power over me." Neesa confidently told the dark shade

Nakisisa grew more annoyed and angry and will try everything he possibly could to win and trick Neesa. Thinking a riddle that she couldn't possibly find the answer.

"**What soars high in the sky  
with wings that carry what you see  
What soars high in the sky  
that will only fall  
What am i?..."**

Nakisisia evilly smirked and awaited the answer.

"That is easy...The answer is **A fallen angel.**" Neesa mocked

Nakisisa grew angry and tried to give another riddle, hope this time she will not be able to solve.

"**How to be something else  
if it can not be changed  
how to save something or one  
if you can not save yourself  
What do you do?"**

Nakisisa believed this time, neesa wouldn't solve this riddle. He smiles evilly and awaits the answer; thinking with careful ease before answering Nakisisa riddle. Neesa face Nakisisa and confidently smiled then gave her answer.

"**Sacrifice myself."**

Nakisisa grew angrier then held his hand, calling upon two white staffs hovering underneath two trees close by. "There are two staffs. Which staff is the right one and you may have it. Which one carries the power of life and judgement? Choose wisely...one is the staff you seek and the other will turn you into stone." Nakisisa said

Neesa stood before the staffs and concentrated with all her might until she felt its power connect with her own life force. Walked towards the staff that hover underneath the tree on the left, reaching to grasp it when something stopped her. Hearing a song that only good souls can hear, both the ring and violet glowed as she walked towards to the other staff. Neesa also felt the power as it connect with the flower and ring. Quickly returning back to the staff on the left and felt nothing; only pain and sorrow.

Neesa smiled and made her final decision, she grasped the staff on her right. As she retrieved it; a pure light shown around her from the staff. The other staff that she didn't choose turned into dust.

"This is the staff I seek." Neesa told Nakisisa

Nakisisa was not happy and admitted his defeat as he angrily bellowed, ordering Neesa to leave his realm and never to return. "You have passed the test. The staff is your...now **LEAVE **before I change my mind." Nakisisia angrily ordered as he disappeared in the darkness

Neesa left the dark realm, returned back at the beginning and closed her eyes then concentrated. Floating back her body, when she woke while she held all three items requested. Zareb sat close by, waiting to see what hadn't been retrieved for over a millennia.

"Congratulations Neesa. You are the first and only that has returned alive and with all items requested. We will begin your training in the morning...at dawn. First you need rest." Zareb said

Raising up from the ground, placing a hand upon her head as she whinced. "Oh...man, my head."

"It will pass...here eat and rest." Zareb suggested

Neesa did what she was told. Experiencing the journey in the spirit world is not as easy as apprehended; if only she knew how hard the training may become when it finally begins.

...

To be continued in chapter five...

English/Swahili translations...

I know why you have come—Mimi jua kwa nini wewe pata wasili.

My name is—yangu jina ni

Please sit—Tafadhali kaa

What is your name?—nini ni ako jina

Hello—Habari

I am—mimi ni

Welcome (to)—karibu (kwa)

Well done!—Hongera!


	6. training is complete & save a life

**A/N: neesa has passed three tasks set before her and is accepted by the African shaman when she presents what she received as her reward for each path. What will she do or feel when neesa rescues a youngling from the brick off death? Will she hand the youngster to the wild life reserve or adopt it? What could it be? read and review.**

**CHAPTER FIVE-THE TRAINING IS COMPLETE & SAVE A LIFE**

The sun arose to greet a new day; neesa woke and prepared herself for her first lesson of the harshest training that she ever had faced. Stretching her arms above and walked outside, wondering what will be starting with. As she walked out of the hut door, she saw her new teacher already up and talking with the animals and nature. Zareb faced Neesa, gave her a warm welcoming smile and patted the Hyena before it walked away and re-joined its pack.

"Habari za jioni, Neesa...Are you ready to begin?" Zareb asked softly

"Yes, I am...Shall we begin?" Neesa answered

"Come...we are going to do some meditation first to cleanse our minds before beginning to speak with the trees, animals then elements." Zareb stated gently, leading Neesa to the oldest and sacred tree in the village.

Sitting down underneath the tree silently and comfortably. Zareb closed his eyes as he waited for Neesa to sit and begin meditating. She sat down, felt that she couldn't begin as she needed and wanted begin with learning speaking to the flora, fauna and elemental forces.

"When do we begin on nature speak and control powers of the elements?" Neesa wondered, curiously and anxiously

"Not until you are fully clear headed and learned the beginning first." Zareb replied, eyes closed

"How long does it take?" neesa asked

"Depends on the student but since you are the first...It may take months, even years. We will never know until we begin." Zareb replied

As the middle of the day approached, Zareb was astounded by Neesa's determination and ever growing progress of her meditation skills. Thoughts running through his mind, 'could she be the one'.

During the meditation, Neesa begun to feel the power growing from the elements of the earth and forces of nature flowing through and around them.

She couldn't understand what the trees, winds and the animals were trying to say. Then the visions began. She shrieked out in a worrying and misunderstood cry. **"ZAREB!"**

"Just calm down...it is only the powers of nature trying to speak to you...don't be afraid." Zareb assuredly stated

Breathlessly panted, confused but ever more curious. "Do you always see what the trees or whatever nature species sees while meditating?" Neesa asked

"Sometimes...it might be a vision of past and future. And other times, yes I do see what nature see during meditation...No matter if you are meditating, sleeping or in battle with the enemy. Never ignore the warnings or visions you will receive from the messengers." Zareb told her, gently warning her to never ignore the signs as when if she may need answers or information. Nature works in mysterious ways; they may choose to help or betray.

"What will happen if I don't listen to them?" Neesa wondered

"The visions and voices will keep coming until you listen and answer the calling. They will keep hounding you until you go insane or try to see how far you can handle it." Zareb warned

"How do I embrace it?" neesa asked

"Must embrace your power within...hear with your heart and see with your soul." Zareb answered

"And if I don't?" neesa stated

Zareb glared Neesa with a fearful glance. "All will be lost."

"I don't understand what they are saying." Neesa said, confused

Zareb smiled softly and grasped her hand gently. "You will, my girl...you will. Shall we begin the first lesson to speak with the trees?" Zareb suggested gently

A smile grew on her face as she answered. "Yes please."

Closing his eyes and called upon the power of nature to give what is needed to begin a fire. Sprinkled some leaves from the sacred tree into the fire, sitting between them. "Alright...let's begin. Clear your mind, only hear the trees speak. Listen with your heart...hear what they are saying. Listen carefully." Zareb whispery explained

Closing her eyes, cleared her mind and concentrated on listening to the trees with her heart. And ignored all other distractions that may try to cloud her mind. "I hear the trees...they say the winds will bring a gently breeze to fly through their arms and carry their seeds to the ground." Neesa whispery explained with confidence

"Very good...Do you hear what the trees are also saying about the battle...you will fight?" Zareb said gently

Keeping her eyes closed and tried to concentrate further and deeper to hear what Zareb said. She asked, pleaded and requested the trees to show her about the battle is coming. Or what the future may be to come pass in the not too distant future.

"I'm sorry...I can't...I don't hear anything but only silence." Neesa softly murmured

"This is the hardest you have ever come across and looks you will over come every challenge thrown at you...you are very strong and kind even though you always present yourself as hard and tough. Let the kind side of you that I see...out for others to see especially your family and this lucky fella that needs to know how you feel or you will lose you chance before he is taken." Zareb told Neesa, explaining what he sees before him.

"What do you mean...taken?" neesa stammeredly asked, raising a wary brow

"Fate is set and it can change at any given time...the question is what are you going to do about it?" Zareb explained

Standing and walked to the tree side, leaning one arm against the tree trunk as she watched the sunset over the African horizon. Zareb doesn't stand instead he levitates over to neesa's side and watched the sunset along with her. "It's beautiful." Neesa softly whispered

Zareb smiled. "It sure is...Come along Neesa; it has been a long day. Let's go inside, eat and rest before we begin again in the morning." He suggested

She faced Zareb, smiled and walked inside until the concluded training continues the next morning.

**Two years later**

Neesa has learned mush from her Masian teacher; Zareb. That no other had the opportunity to learn the ways of the Ngakan shaman. "You have been a great student to teach, Neesa...are you ready for your last lesson?" Zareb asked

"Yes." She answered

Holding his hand, gesturing her to sit. Obeying his command and sat down. "Concentrate on your senses...concentrate on your hearing, feeling and seeing." Zareb suggested, assisting her through the first part of her last task.

"Why did you say this will be the last lesson and what will I be learning today, Zareb?" Neesa replied, wondering curiously what he meant by 'last lesson.'

"You will learn how to listen, feel and see what the animals, flora and the elements will see...if you complete this task...you have finally completed what you come to learn and I will have no more to teach you as you have learned everything I know." Zareb answered, explaining what he knew.

Neesa smiled and nodded softly. "Where do we begin?" she asked softly

"That depends where you wish to start, which one first." Zareb replied

"Would it hurt if we could do all three at once?" neesa confidently requested

Zareb was amazed and astounded with her determination to try to take all three at once. He worriedly feared what will happen if they did so but he also sees that she is very strong and powerful...more she ever possibly could be...she has grown more powerful and stronger than the first day of their first meeting. Zareb prohibited the challenge supervising.

"Shall we begin?" Zareb asked, sitting down across from her. Neesa nodded and sat silent. "Concentrate, listen with your heart and soul not your head...Close your eyes and let everything go and allow the trees, grass, clouds, winds, sun, water and the animals all around to enter your body and soul also mind." Zareb instructed softly

Two seconds later...Neesa could see what the trees can and feel. She began to feel one with mother earth herself. Also heard what the animals could hear and see through their eyes and they could through hers.

Suddenly as she was feeling confident and strong when something struck hard and heard a terrible cry from a youngling. Not from a human but from an animal close by...snapped her eyes opened and jumped to her feet when Zareb also jumped to his feet in wary as he grasped her wrist to stop her.

"Neesa...what is wrong, child?"

Warily tears build in her eyes as they streamed down her cheeks as she murmured what she heard. "Zareb...there is someone or thing in danger. A youngling is in danger." She cried

Zareb gazed Neesa worried then quickly closed his eyes for a split second and listened for what youngling is in danger. "I believe you are right, Neesa. We should investigate." Zareb suggested

Neesa nodded...They ran across the African safari horizon so fast as if they shaped shifted into cheetahs which they did and when arriving to the destination where the youngling stood, watching and paralysed with fear to move. Approaching an open field near the water hole and witnessed a lioness, trying to protect her younglings from poachers. Neesa's blood boiled with anger and hatred as she witnessed these murderous monsters killed the lioness and two lion cubs and were preparing to kill the remaining cub like it was only a rabid dog.

Stalking the prey from under the long grass and silently drew closer. The poachers were alittle spooked and circling around themselves, prepared to shoot. As they assumed to be alone, they returned back to the last lion cub and raised their rifles. Neesa stood up from the grass and charged at the closest poacher within her reaching distance.

Zareb remained back, standing close by and called upon the powers of earth to kill the poachers and protect his student and the surviving lion cub. Neesa leaped towards to the poacher, kicked one in his torso making him fly backwards and landing on his back, wincing and groaning in pain.

Swiftly dodged the bullet fired from the second poacher standing on her left. Hiding in the grass once again, an third poacher scurried the perimeter when something grasped his ankle and pulled him down from underneath his feet. The remaining poacher scurried around himself, searching for his companions when he too was taken from beneath his feet.

Neesa gently picked up the lion cub and prepared to fight when she discovered all but one were dead. The last survivor fled to save his skin from been swallowed or crushed by a tree trunk. Glancing her teacher as he whispers in the wind for her to hear from where he stood. Carrying the frightened young cub as she walked to Zareb's side and planned to give the innocent an honourable burial.

"Come Neesa...its time for this poor cub's family to have a proper burial." Zareb suggested and assured

"What should I do with her? Should we search for a surrogate mother in the pride to care for her?" neesa wondered tearfully

Zareb knew as he looked inside within Neesa's deepest part of her soul. Gently stroked the cub's little head. "No...the other members of the pride will immediately kill her. We will take her back with us and discuss about what to do later." Zareb assuredly told her.

Gathered the bodies of the cub's mother and siblings but left the corpses of the poachers to rot as they deserved much...much worse fate then they already received. Killing is not part of Ngakan's nature just as much it isn't apart of Neesa's nature either but even though she has done twice before. They walked back to the hut and discussed what they will do to raise and teach the young cub to become a strong hunter and protector.

Zareb gazed the lion cub nuzzled close into Neesa's chest. "She is surely fond of you...maybe you should take her with you." The old man suggested.

"What! How! I possibly couldn't...could I?" Neesa stammeredly answered as she was distracted by the lion cub nuzzling against her chest.

"Only you know that answer how you can take with you." Zareb replied

Realising that she had learned to how to disguise anything she wanted to be something else than what they are not. A glamour spell is what she can use to disguise her new little friend. Before she performed the spell, Neesa asked her teacher if they will finish the last lesson which they have without realising it.

"Zareb...shall we continue on the last lesson?" neesa wondered as she gently placed the cub down on the ground near the hut entrance.

"Neesa...You have shape shifted into a cheetah...so you could rescue this beautiful little one which is the first step but you are fully connected as one with the animals, trees and the elements around you. Listen...feel...see...now." Zareb whispery answered

Neesa listened to the voices flying on the wings of the four winds, gently blew through and around her. Felt everything within all of the grass and trees then finally she could see everything through their eyes as they could through hers.

"Answer this question...well a few; if you can see what they see? Hear what they hear? Feel what they feel? And do you know what their thoughts are?...If you can do all those things then your lessons and training are completed." Zareb said, smiling with joy and pride

"Completed? It has only been seven months." Neesa confusedly replied

Zareb smiled and walked towards her and grasped her hand, raising her hand and gently kissed it. "No...neesa. It has been two years my child. And I am well damn proud of you girl. You are my first student and the strongest that I have seen." Zareb statedly told Neesa, proudly and honourably

"Thankyou Zareb." Neesa whispered and warmly smiled

"It is time...to go back and finished whatever you have planned before returning home. Before you leave...give me a demonstration please. Tell me what does this cub feel and thinking." Zareb requested, releasing her hand

Gazing toward to the cub and concentrated to connect as one with the cub. When she did; neesa knelt down and couldn't help to pick up and give the cub a comforting hug as she felt her cheeks were wet from tears that fell. The cub snuggled into neesa's chest as she softly purred sadly but also felt safe.

"She is grieving, heartbroken and feels lost. This poor creature saw her family slaughtered before her...all I can see of what she is thinking that she wants is...her mother." Neesa answered softly

Zareb grasped Neesa's cheek and waited until she faced him. She faced her teacher with a tear falling down her cheek and falling upon the cub's forehead.

"You are a natural surrogate mother for a human...you not only passed your last test but you training is complete." Zareb stated

"Thankyou Zareb, it was a honour to learn your teachings." Neesa replied

Zareb smiled proudly. "No...it was a honour to know the goddess, now what will you call the cub?" Zareb wondered as he already knew that neesa has decided to keep her.

"She is a beautiful creature. Normally I thought for any type of cat...great or small. Name her Bast. But she looks like more a fair queen...her name is Zahra, Zori for short." Neesa replied

"Zahra...beautiful, fair and gentle. The name does suit her...one day you will make a wonderful mother and wife. Stay strong, don't forget what you are fighting for. Here, I have a gift for you." Zareb said, walking inside and retrieved the gift.

Zareb handed a cloth wrapped gift to Neesa. As she opened it, Neesa was surprised to see the ring and the white staff and an ivory stone handled sword inside. "I thought you were meant to keep them, zareb?" neesa statedly wondered

"No...I am not. I'm only the keeper of these items until the goddess rises. These are the emblems of the goddess and they are yours." Zareb replied

Neesa gazed with unsure glance whether to express surprise or shock. She was lost for words as she draped her arm around Zareb's shoulder, giving him a thanking hug then performed a glamour spell upon Zahra so they could go to Japan as their next stop before travelling to South America then returning home. "Thankyou Zareb." Neesa said, bowing

"You're welcome." Zareb replied also bowed his pupil even it is not apart of his custom to bow but he did. Zareb believes that Neesa is the prophetic goddess that will arise again and save the world from darkness.

The glamour spell was finally complete then began travelling back to the Zambian airport and then travelled to Japan. Neesa wished to visit and train alittle more with her sensei that is also appears to be her biological father and he knows the truth is known but she decided to pretend nothing has not changed except adopting a lion cub that she recently rescued in Zambia. Finally arrived to Beijing and travelled to the mountains where Master Wong aka Ammon is hiding from the world. Not long before midnight; Neesa and zahra finally arrived to his house and knocked on the door.

As they waited for Master Wong to answer, Neesa waved her hand over the cat, removing the glamour to reveal Zahra's true identity. What and how will Master Wong feel, react when he sees a lion cub sitting beside Neesa while waiting to be invited inside.

The door opened and the old man peeked his head out. "Yes." He murmured

"Konnichiwa Sensei." Neesa greeted and bowed her teacher

Master Wong bowed his student but was astounded and amazed that Neesa has a lion cub with her that also bowed.

...

To be continued in chapter six

English/Swahili translations

Good morning—Habari za jioni


	7. facing the truth & her heart's desire

**A/N****: Neesa has recently saved and adopted a lion cub that she has named Zahra. Feeling a strong connection and bond with her new friend also starting to realise what she was told is coming true. Not it may too soon to really confirm the legend of the protector...is little Zahra, Neesa's protector or could it be someone else that is waiting for her back in Franklin. If it isn't Zahra...who could it be? Wait and see the answers will be surfaced.**

**CHAPTER SIX-Facing the truth and her heart's desire... **

Master Wong invited Neesa and her new feline inside to rest after a long, tiring journey. As they rest and have something to eat before actually retiring to bed. Gazing the young lioness and wondered but not surprised to the answer will be given.

"So...Neesa, who is this? And how did you...find her?" Master Wong asked, raising a curious brow

Neesa glanced the cat without a word. The young lioness returned the glance and lightly purred as she scudded closer to Neesa's side, placing her head upon Neesa's lap. Neesa placed her hand upon the lioness head and gently stroked her ears. "This is Zahra...I adopted her after rescuing her from murdering poachers while I was in Africa. Her mother and siblings were killed." Neesa answered, telling the story of her origin.

Master Wong grabbed his cup and drank his saki. Smiled as he glanced across the table and gazed Neesa. "Zahra...beautiful name for a beautiful cub. It has been a while though." Master Wong inquired

"It sure has...I know it is late but I am not tired and was wondering if you are up for sparring, sensei?" neesa asked

Master Wong softly sighed. "It is late...you are tired, Neesa. Rest and train in the morning." Master Wong suggested and inquired

Neesa knew that he was right. Over training is not good for a warrior. Especially if one can heal much faster than others. She also longed for something inside that is missing, neesa didn't reply and just politely nodded, standing up then went to bed. Zahra naturally followed her adoptive mother and slept until the following rising dawn approaching for the morning training.

Master Wong watched Neesa and Zahra go to bed as he sipped his saki tea and wondered why she wished to train so late in the night after a long exhausting journey from Africa. He wondered to himself that there could be more than she will tell him when she is ready. As the dawn began to rise; Neesa and Zahra immediately woke and walked outside to begin the morning training after Neesa gave little Zahra some breakfast and milk to drink while she trained.

While waiting for Master Wong, she sat by the pond where happened to be her favourite spot to think and relax also sometimes where she felt the most comfortable to meditate. Watching the Koi in the pond swimming around as she and Zahra sat near by it. Zahra happily ate her food and Neesa dipped her fingers in the water, lightly touching the golden Koi that swam near the surface.

She was thinking about how her family was doing and began to cry then she saw a tear fall in the water. Ripples appeared then a reflection or vision presented itself in the water before her. While watching and waited for the water to show her what it was trying to present. Master Wong silently stood behind her and also watched the water that wished to show something. As they watched the watery mirror, showing Neesa her desire that she deserves if she is willing to find the courage to declare her hear and love.

The image appeared clear as day...she saw Leonardo. Smiling and holding her in his strong terrapin arms while sitting comfortably underneath an oak tree near a river. Zahra was also laying next to them but she was fully grown; at least three years old.

She watched the image change as her heart opened up and it flew over the seas; in the clouds to Leonardo then the mirror image faded. Master Wong walked closer and placed his hand upon Neesa's shoulder, assuringly comforted her. Neesa turned and faced the old man and grasped gently his hand before hugging then letting all her tears out. Releasing her agonizing heart ache and yearning for the one she hopes to have her love returned.

"Tell him...you love him, neesa. Don't let the moment pass you by when you return home." Master Wong assuredly told her.

Neesa pulled away and faced her sensei. Wiping away the tears and tried to concentrate on something else instead of continuous weeping. "Sensei...can we do some sparring while we talk please." neesa requested softly

"Of course we can...what about zahra?" he answered

"Zahra will be fine...she'll just lie where I can see her as she watches us train." Neesa replied

Handing her a practice sword and began the training. Trying to push the wooden practice sword against her shoulder when he sensed Neesa's heart yearning.

"I see...I sense there is something bothering you. Are you alright?" Master Wong asked concerningly

Neesa grunting and clenching her teeth as she pushed Master Wong away. "I feel guilty, ashamed and lost." she answered upset

"Why is that my child?" he asked again

"Remember...when I couldn't save Venus?" she clearly reminded her teacher

He sighed breathlessly. "Yes, go on." He insisted

"I saw her before she did. And I know a terrible secret of one child's origin but I feel guilty and ashamed knowing it. I chose not to tell the person that deserves to know about the truth...my sister believes and urges me that I should tell the truth despite the consequences. What should I do? Should I tell the truth or allow it unfold on its own?" neesa replied unison

Lowering the practice sword and grasped her shoulder assuringly. Sighed softly but he wasn't sure how to solve the problem, so he could advise Neesa. "If they ask...tell them the truth. If not...say nothing and let it unfold. It will in time, eventually on its own...be there to comfort them and I also see you have very strong feelings for someone." master Wong said and softy stated

Neesa sighed and nodded then she answered. "Yes...i do."

"He has really captured the best part of your heart." He presumed

She smiled. "He sure has and only if he knew how I feel about him." She answered softly

"What is his name and why hadn't told him?" Master Wong asked, wondering curiously

"I hadn't told him yet because the enemy is not gone. She is still alive." Neesa replied, facing the grass

Sighing softly, he wondered what will happen if Neesa is not careful also feared if she didn't opened her heart and let others in, she may lose her chance and could be lonely forever. "What are you going to do?...Will you tell Leonardo, how you feel?" Master Wong asked assuringly

"I want to tell him but what if he don't feeling the same for me. In the mean time...i have a new mission to destroy the enemy before the enemy destroys me and all I love dearly." Neesa softly exclaimed

"Always remember that secrets have a way coming out one or another. What you saw that night, it was never your fault. No matter if you tried to save her but couldn't. Look at this way; you should be proud that you have saved the infant and this beautiful cub from death...it wasn't you. Don't feel guilty or ashamed. You're better than this...better than anyone in this world." Master Wong explained and assured

Softly sniffled and inhaled fresh air in her lungs as she calmed down. "Thankyou sensei...I really tried to help Venus but wasn't strong enough." Neesa sobbingly replied

"Neesa...it wasn't your fault. Her time came even though it was robbed from her and no matter what you may have done...it wouldn't change the fact she would had passed away sooner or later. The main thing and all it matters more than anything is that you tried. You gave your best shot." Master Wong said, assuring neesa that she is a good person.

Neesa stayed in Japan for seven months before going to South America and begun the cloning on her blood before confronting Karai once more. "Thankyou sensei...I believe our training is complete and now I have to start my solitary training." Neesa said

"I believe so..you are more welcome to just visit or if you wish even though it is complete to spar or other activity when you return." Master Wong offered

"I would like that." Neesa whispered

"Before you go...Neesa. I have something for you." Master Wong requested and removes a sapphire/Jade yin-yang pendants form his neck. Master Wong handed Neesa the yin-yang pendants. These were very special...sapphire and jade colored moon and sun crest pendants.

Neesa accepted the pendants and they glowed brightly. Master Wong watched the pendants glow and knew what he feared. Neesa is the goddess and the protector are reunited but the lover has to be told of her feelings to have the circle become whole before the great battle comes.

"They're beautiful...why did they glow? What are they?" neesa asked, accepting the gift

"Moon and Sun crest pendants...you keep one half and the other to one closest to you. These are very powerful treasures. Look after them and they will look after you." Master Wong explained

"Thankyou sensei..." neesa answered

"Welcome Neesa." Master Wong replied, placing both pendants around her neck.

Pretending not to know his secret that they are father and daughter. Wanting to scream out loud and let the whole world but she can't...realising she mustn't so she didn't. Giving or announcing the information she knows will only endanger him and everyone else just so they can get to her. Another secret she must keep in the dark...bottling up all what she wishes to share is beginning to eat up inside. Master Wong knew that neesa has finally worked out who she is and most important who he is to her...the question is; will she tell her sister when it is all over or continue to keep it a secret until the time is right or not at all.

"I will be back." neesa said

"I will be waiting." Master Wong replied

"Thankyou sensei...we shall meet again." Neesa said, bowing

Master Wong bowed and watched her leave then whispered. "Yes...we shall meet again."

Little she knew...Karai had the same idea to clone herself before the confrontation but only to obtain Neesa's blood to try resurrect the shredder. Karai had survived the last encounter with Neesa only because her followers managed to get the most brilliant scientist to save her. Baxter Stockman save Karai but for a price before he is later to join forces with agent bishop to create a body for himself after assembling one for bishop.

Casting the glamour spell upon Zahra again then travelled to the airport to catch the next plane for south America. Zahra is now nine months old and has grown to be a strong big cat. Watching Neesa and Zahra leave...Whispering in the wind.

"Goodbye daughter...stay safe and be strong...fight with honour. Or you will lose yourself." Master Wong murmured

Felt the breezy wind carried the message from her father. Neesa smiled, gazed down to Zahra and took the message from her father to her heart. Zahra walked closer toward neesa's side and gently nudged her head against neesa's hip and purred.

Gently patting her beloved new pet's head and smiled. They both knew the battle may have been won but the war is far from over. And they will stick together to fight it until their very last breath. Neesa wondered how she will keep her plan to destroy Karai and knowledge of the father that finally found and trained with as a secret. How will Tealana feel when she learns her sister knew about the man is their lost father.

To be continued in chapter seven...

Hmm...what does she have planned before returning back to Franklin? Will she declare her heart and love for Leonardo? will he return what she hope and prayed to be happy just like her sister?

Read and review...until next time...tootles


	8. begining of experiment & late b'day gift

**CHAPTER SEVEN-THE BEGINNING OF EXPERIMENTS & THE LATE BIRTHDAY GIFTS...**

Travelling in the plane to fly across the globe until she arrived the destination in South America. Trying to reach the mansion before night fall as it is the hot summer season. Neesa prayed the house she once occupied, may be intact since she left nearly eight years before. Walking closer to the bushes as they ruffled, quickly stood in defence stance when a familiar wild steed stepped out from the bushes.

Neesa smiled with surprised as she thought this wonderful steed would had passed on by now. Not caring as she accepted the steed's offer and ride his back to the mansion. Zahra followed behind through the jungle. Finally arrived to the house and saw it had been overrun by the plants, covering the house wall, partly covered the windows and door. Swing her leg and pushed herself down from the horse back, patting his neck silently thanking him before he left.

Neesa felt she was home but not completely as the one other person besides from her sister, the man rescued both of them and raised her...it didn't feel the same without her adoptive father; Jonathan Swiftstone. Before going inside, neesa stopped by Jonathan's Swiftstone memorial and paid her respect.

Kneeling down and removed the weeds around the tombstone; Zahra behave unsettled and defensive. "What's wrong girl?" Neesa scarcely asked

Zahra stood in an alertive stance until she settled down and realised it was nothing, returning to Neesa's side and laid down calmly. Scratched behind Zahra's ear as she thought about what the future may hold not just for herself but for others in the world. She feared what the future may hold for her family also.

While she knelt before the tombstone and Zahra laid beside her. Neesa felt a familiar friendly presence, remaining facing the tombstone as she called out the name of the visitor. "Hello Miguel." She called

"I Knew you would return someday." He answered

Neesa turned around and faced the spiritual shade. Not afraid or surprise that one day they would meet like this. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. How long?" Neesa stated softly

"Eight years." He replied

Neesa sighed as she was about to say something when he placed his finger upon her lips, silencing her. "It was my time...Must stop blaming yourself when someone passes, you can not be everywhere to save everyone at every given time. It is not your fault." He assuringly told her, moving his hand across her face and gently brushing her cheek.

"I always knew that you would become something far greater anything...I am honoured that I get the chance to be in your presence in life and now in death. Be strong as there is so many who depend on you, Neesa. Goodbye." Miguel stated, drifting away and finally disappeared

Neesa watched her first teacher disappear in the forest mist, as one tear fell down her cheek. She whispery replied. "Go in peace, Miguel."

Standing up then grabbed two roses nearby in the garden; she laid them down upon the grave and walked toward the door. Breathed in, raised her hand up and touched the vines. The vines glowed brightly and began to move, creating an opening to the door and continued to uncover the mansion to original face.

Reaching for the doorknob and turned it then pushed the door open. Walking inside, Zahra followed as they stood in the hallway, looking around and she softly blew her breath to blow away the cobwebs and dust clearing out the door then the door closed slowly behind them.

Neesa went to the weapons room and retrieved a bow and arrow. Also retrieved a hand knife then walked to the door of the mansion, opening it then walked outside with Zahra following her mistress. Both the red haired woman and the feline went in the forest to hunt for fresh meat.

While Neesa and her feline silently hid among the large forest leaves when they came across a lone deer drinking water. Zahra wanted to chase after the prey but neesa gazed down the cat and lightly shook her head, silently stood up and prepared to fire the arrow. The deer raised its head and looked around as it felt little spooked and prepared to run when it was already targeted.

Neesa fired the arrow, piercing the deer's side. Both neesa and her feline ran to the deer, placing the bow down and knelt down as she retrieved her knife. Gently grasping the deer's throat and whispered her gratitude. _"Thankyou my friend...your body shall stay and be part of me and Zahra. While your spirit shall rest in peace." _

Carrying the deer body back to the mansion and cut it up into descent shanks to be shared between herself and Zahra. Neesa took enough would feed her to last, atleast two or three while she gave the remaining of the carcass to her hungry feline which she enjoyably gorged into. Gazed down her cat, smiling, while she properly cut the skin from the meat and stored one half away and cooked one large piece to fill her before going down the lab downstairs and begin the experiments. Also create the perfect weapon from her blood that will become the enemies destruction but she will not contained her powers. Only Neesa's appearance, speed agility and strength no other powers.

Meanwhile back Franklin...Mikey and Tealana were waiting and wondering when she will return since it has been two years, as they feel that Neesa has forgotten them and the children that miss her terribly.

"What's wrong tea?" mikey asked concerned

Tealana sighed softly and replied. "Nothing hon...Just worried about Neesa, she has been gone a long time like 2 years now."

"Don't worry babe...I hope she will be home soon." Mikey said, comforting her

"I really hope you are right. I miss her and she is all I have besides you and the kids." Tealana replied

Mikey draped his arms around her waist and nuzzled against her neck. "C'mon lets go for a walk outside while the kids are asleep." Mikey suggested

Tealana smiled and grasped his hand, giving him a kiss and shook her head and suggested another idea. "No how about we go to the barn."

Mikey gazed Tealana little surprised then grinned as grasped her hand leading her out of the house then he picked her up and went to the barn. Mona worried about her friend as she stood in the kitchen, watching the lovers leave the house through the window to the front patio. Opening the fridge and grabbed a soda for herself and Raphael then walked into the living room. Sitting down beside her red clad terrapin lover and handed the other soda can.

"Hey raph." Mona softly called

"Hmm..." raph answered, humming softly

"Tealana seems to be a little more paranoid than usual." Mona said

"Well her sister has been long." Raph replied, opening the can and drank the soda

Mona sighed and quickly finished her drink. "I Better go make a bottle for Arliana and put her bed for a nap." Mona said, pushing herself to the end of the couch when raph reached over and suggested she should sit down. "Mona rest hon, I'll do it."

**Back in South America**

Neesa continued on the research that Jonathan Swiftstone had started and began her own. As she waited for the results that didn't take long; the results stated what she hoped. It was 100 % confirmed her blood was compatible to create a clone without her natural abilities except speed and strength.

Neesa computerized the blue print, experimenting how it would result as the perfect cloning and weapon subject. Seeing the result was promising but after a few fail attempts through the computer before genetically cloned. Then finally it resulted the blood can be altered in a weapon.

Mixing the extracted blood with traces of exploding ingredients but before creating it into the final perfect weapon; she experimented with samples to see how it will work when the blood is drained from the body.

Every failure came with frustration as the results were exhausting. Neesa nearly had forgotten something very important, it was only a week away when their birthday arrived also missed Yoshiro, Alexis, Arliana and Masuki's birthdays. Neesa wrote a letter to her sister, sending her regards and sincere apologies to the children also. Browsing through the internet for the best approved pet store that deliver which is usually unlikely.

Only one pet store stood out and it had four puppies left for sale. They were up for sale $350 each but that didn't bother her much as she worried about would the puppies arrive to where request to be delivered unless she made a inquest for April to take them up for her. This might be a lot to ask as she out of town and still experimenting with creating the perfect destruction to use against Karai.

Taking her phone out from her pocket and dialled April's phone number and request her for a favour. As she waited while the dialled tone beeped until the phone was received.

**Meanwhile in April's apartment**

April was cooking fried rice while she waited for Casey to return home as he went searching for work. The phone was ringing when she dropped the egg on the floor. "Shit." She cursed, trying to pick up the shattered shell and splattered egg yolk.

Slightly glared the phone with annoyance, wondering who the caller could be as she made her way to the phone and received. "Hello."

"April..." neesa answered

"Hi Neesa...how are you?" April replied

"I'm good and you?" she asked

"Good...good. What's up?" April answered softly

"I need...to ask a favour of you. Could you take four Sheppard puppies to the ranch for me?" Neesa requested, hoping she would reply yes.

"Four Sheppard puppies! Y'know they are expensive right?" she replied

"If they were delivered to the ranch they might be but I requesting for your help to take them up the ranch and give the kids the puppies with the names on them given. There are three boys and one girl...they're 6 weeks old. This is a very late present for the kids as I am still in Japan. Please do this for me April and I will make it up to you later...I promise." Neesa requested, pleading

April sighed in defeat and replied softly. "Alright, when will they get here?" April asked

"They should arrive around noon as soon I paid the fees and fill the applications for the puppies over the net." Neesa replied

"What is the pet store?" April wondered

"Jon's world pets." Neesa replied

"Jon's world pets? That is just a block away from my apartment, I can go pick them up with the additional fees." April told neesa

"Fair enough. Thanks April I really appreciate it. All you have to say that is already paid for and they under written consent to be picked up on the application forms." Neesa explained

"Alright Neesa, I'm ready now...I'll go pick them now and take them up for you." April replied

"Thanks April." Neesa said

"Any time...hurry up home...we miss you." April requested

"I miss you all too." Neesa replied then hang up the receiver.

April placed the phone down and went to pick up the four puppies for her friend. Neesa pressed enter after filling the applications forms for the dogs and sent the money through pay pal. Also called the shop owner to make the request and tell him that money is already been paid and request the dogs to be given to the woman that will arrive to collect them and he will receive tip in the following evening.

**Ring...ring **

"Hello...Jon world pets, how may I help you today?" the shop owner stated

"Hello...is this Jon?" Neesa requested

"Yes it is." He replied

"I am calling for the four sheppard puppies. Do you still have them?" neesa asked

"Yes I do." He answered

"Excellent...may I ask what colour do they look like so I can request to have certain collars for them as I have a friend that will be arriving very shortly to your store to collect them." Neesa stated

"Oh ok...I have one is black/white and that is a girl. The other three are boys; one is pure white with grey socks and tint of brown over the ears, tan/brown with white socks and the last one is pure black." He replied, describing the colors of the dogs appearance.

Neesa smiled as she was pleased that she had found the exact four puppies she saw in her vision that would perfect companions. "Excellent. Now I wish for the girl to a pink collar with the name tag stating 'Ora'. The first male puppy you described I want to be named 'Duke' with a orange collar, the tan/brown with the socks named 'Enzo', orange collar and the black one 'shadow' and blue collar. With temporary tag to be unclipped afterwards the names of the children's initials please. Ora, please the initial 'L'. Duke the initial 'Y', Enzo the initial 'M' and Shadow 'A'." Neesa requested

"I can do that and who will be collecting the puppies?" the shop owner wondered

"April O'Neil." Neesa replied

"They are ready when she arrives." He answered

"Thank you very much, there will be extra tip arriving to your door later this afternoon before you leave the shop." Neesa told him

"Thankyou very much. Hope your kids will love them." The shop owner stated

"They will. Thankyou. Bye." Neesa said, hanging the phone

Neesa sighed with relief and returned to her work as she knows that the kids will be grateful for the gift even though they may not understand just yet. While April jumped into her van to collect four puppies from the pet store and drive up to the ranch to give one large box to the children as late birthday gift to all of them until she returned.

She sent her message through email to secret computer. She prayed that Tealana will receive it.

April walked in the shop door and went to the counter. As she just about to request for the puppies that were purchased over on line the shop owner interrupted politely, stating her name. "Yes, Mrs O'Neil, correct?" he presumed

April raised a brow alittle edgy as she worriedly replied. "Yes...I am."

"Don't worry your name was request over the phone by a woman known as Miss Swiftstone and I was told to give these Sheppard pups to you with collars, name tags and I wrote down which one goes to which child each pup assigned to." He stated, following given requests

"Oh..." she replied surprisingly

Gazing the puppies and fell in love them then she wanted one herself. "They're so cute." April cooed

"They are the last." The shop owner told April

"Are they?" she asked

"Yep." He replied

The shop owner gave April a helping hand, carrying the box with the puppies in the front seat where she could see them as they were sleeping after been fed their afternoon meal. "Thankyou so much." April gratitude

"Very welcome." Shop owner replied, walking back inside

April jumped in the driver seat and gaze the sleeping puppies once more as she awed. "You're so cute...next stop Neesa's ranch." She stated, pushing down her foot upon on the accelerator and drove to the ranch.

**Back at the ranch**

Leo and Don were in the kitchen an unusual sound beeped as the tiled wall opened and an small touch screen leaned out from inside, stating incoming email for Tealana. Don was intrigue with the device and pressed the open button then video message popped up and said "Naughty naughty...this is a message for Miss Tealana Lee."

"Wow...Neesa is just full of surprises." Don surprisingly stated.

"She sure is." Leo replied softly

The purple clad terrapin walked to the doorway of the kitchen and called for Tealana.

"Tealana." He called out

"She is up in her room, Donnie." Mona replied

"Oh...thanks mona." Don answered

"Any time." Mona replied

Don walked to Tealana and mikey's room and knocked on the door. Mikey was snoring like a bubbled snorkel as Tealana lifted his arm, placing it aside as she tried not to wake the sleeping terrapin. Walking to the door and had half way open. "Hey Donnie... what's up?" Tealana greeted softly

"There is an email for you on an touch screen computer and I'm not sure it is." Don stated

Tealana rubbed her eyes to fully open her eyes and quickly put an dress on as she felt uncomfortable walking around in her salamander skin. Unlike Mona despise wearing clothing most the time.

"Ok...give me a sec, will ya." She requested

"No problem." Don answered

Tealana softly kissed mikey's cheek before she left the room and followed don down to the dining room where the computer stood out from the tiled wall. Tealana stood before it and opened the email. The message requested a personal password that only Tealana would know.

"Password?" don stated

"Yeah...this must be Neesa. She always made sure that no one else could read my letters if she couldn't send them in the mail." Tealana replied, typing in the password required

The email opened when the password was typed in and accepted.

_Dearest Tealana _

_I'm sorry, I didn't write sooner. I have been busy and my training has taken longer than expected. I thought I will be back before our birthday next week but I can't. I will make it up to you. I also requested April to bring a big gift for the kids. Love you sis...missing you too and see you soon._

_Love neesa oxox_

Tealana was exceptionally happy to finally hear from her sister but was still upset that she couldn't be home for their birthday. Deleting the message the touched screen computer retracted back withn the wall as Tealana walked away and outside then sat on the swing chair, just when Mikey was walking down the stairs, cradling Yoshiro. Handed the infant to Don and asked him to quickly make a warm bottle for him as he walked out after her and sat beside his lover, when she lowly hissed at the orange clad terrapin. "Go away donnie."

"It isn't good to be alone, it isn't healthy Hon." Mikey assured, trying to comfort her

She faced Mikey as she glared her lover with angry slit stare that gave him a frightening shiver down his terrapin spine.

"Yeah!...tell that to my sister." She hissed and stormed off the stables. Remaining where he sat on the porch swing, watching the golden blonde salamander angrily walked to the stables. Mikey walked inside, back to the dining room where Don cradled Yoshiro as he tried to give him the bottle that he kept refusing.

"Where's Tealana?" Don asked, gently rocking the crying terrapin in his arms.

"She is in the stables." Mikey replied

"Why?" Don wondered

"She said that Neesa won't be home for their 23rd birthday next week. Mikey answered

"No wonder why Tealana is pissed." Don replied, handing the over tired and hungry infant to the orange clad terrapin father.

"Well Donnie, if Neesa has to do it...there isn't anything to change her mind once it's made up." Leo hissed

"Sounds like your ideal type, fearless leader." Raph teased

"Easy for you to say when you still have Mona and not raising a daughter alone." Leo blasted angrily

"Whoa bro, just relax...no need to bite my head off." raph shot back

Leo stormed outside and sat on the porch swing just when April arrived with large box.

Jumping out of the driver's seat and walked to the porch front, leaning through the wooden railings. "You ok, Leo." April worriedly asked before greeting him properly

"I'm fine." Leo replied

April softly sighed, walked up the porch stairs and sat beside Leo. "Leo; it is clear that you aren't fine...you're upset and angry." April assuringly stated

The blue clad terrapin sprung to his feet and hissed again. "April please...I said I was fine."

Leo leaned against the porch railings, covering his face when he realised that she was only trying to help him then he softly apologised. April stood up, placed her hands upon the railing and leaning over, staring the grassy horizon. "I understand you lost Venus but what about your daughter? She has lost something that will and can never be replaced or brought back. Masuki will ask one day also she will never know the one person that she needs the most that is gone forever. You must realise It's you and Masuki. Even though she may be gone, you have to quit feeling sorry for yourself and be strong for Masuki...she needs you more than ever, Leo. " April reassuringly said, wanting to blast at him for his hissy behaviour then she held her tongue.

Leo stood in silence. Still. April reached over and grasped his terrapin hand reassuringly. Leo gazed April as she softly smiled. He slowly returned the warm smile. "Thanks April." Leo replied

"Welcome Leo...we all here for you if you need to talk just ask and I or your brothers will listen." April assured, standing beside the blue clad terrapin and gently patted his shoulder before she walked back to the vehicle and retrieved the box.

Walking inside with the box carrying the four puppies, April stood on the porch gazing the blue clad terrapin giving him a warm smile. He gazed April, returning the warm smile but remained where he stood. The red haired woman walked inside with the gift as the sounds of excitement escaped the house. "Puppies!" Mona cried

Leo turned to the door and smiled then faced the sky, his thoughts flew through the clouds with his heart. No matter where Neesa was in the world if she was not home with them, never cease to amaze him the generous loving heart she has despite been paranoid with constantly wanting to protect everyone just like he does. Then he realised as he remembered what his red clad terrapin brother said earlier..._'Sounds like your ideal type, fearless leader.'_

Whispering to himself as he gazed the blue sky. "You are so right, Raphael."

**In the mansion of South America**

Neesa's heart steadied slower than normal as she felt a strong heartfelt presence. Closed her eyes and embraced the feeling and smiled. Softly exhaled with inner glee, she whispered. "I'll be home soon...very soon. Wait for me."

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks while waiting for the estimate result for the final cloning project. Taking out the photo of Tealana, Mikey and their twins, wanting a family of her own, the question is when?...and will she be able to have without something trying to sabotage her future she richly desires.

The computer beeped stating the result. The estimated time to grow the perfect bio weapon against Karai may take a few years; creating a backup data file for the clone to understand when she finally wakes up and learns why she was created and learns her purpose of the mission that she is given to perform.

Another nine weeks passed and her family were getting anxious when Neesa will return especially became worried. Neesa waited as her letter, she has sent should arrive any day now as she continued with her research and clone creating. Meanwhile back at the ranch...Raph walked out the door and never intended for the angry outburst from Tealana as he asked a simple question curiously. "Hey Tealana...Do you know well...maybe you know when your sister will back? It has been two years." Raph wondered

Tealana glared the red clad terrapin angrily as she barked hissingly. "**NO I DON'T! JUST GO AWAY, RAPHAEL." **

"Sorry Tea; I was just asking...we're worried bout ya." Raph bark back as he turned and walked away, returning to the door before going inside. "Raphael." Tealana called

"What do you want?" raph snapped

"I deserve that...I'm sorry Raphael, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just worried about my sister and I miss her too." Tealana answered, tearfully

Closing his eyes and faced the porch floorboards with shame, sighed softly as he released the doorknob and walked to her side, holding out his hand waiting. Tealana smiled and accepted the suggesting waiting hand. Standing up and embraced the red clad terrapin, seeking a brotherly bond. Raph was not used to been sentimental when he watched Tealana draped her arms around him, hugging him. Returning the sibling embrace and ran his terrapin fingers through her golden blonde hair. "C'mon Tea...it is ok. We all are missing Neesa...I'm sorry to upset you, sis. I'm sorry." Raph told her, apologising.

"It's ok...why do you ask anyway?" Tealana accepted the apology also wondered why raph was curious whether Neesa will return or not.

"Leo hadn't spoken much since she has left." Raph answered

Pulling away from his brotherly grasp and faced him. "Do you think...Leo could be in love with my sister? Or just worried?" Tealana wondered

Raph softly smiled and lightly shrugged. "I dunno...maybe don't we go ask him." He suggested

Tealana softly nodded and lead the way inside while raph followed. Searching for the blue clad terrapin everywhere in the house except the bedroom he occupied with his young daughter. Going upstairs and stood outside his bedroom, raph followed behind and stood close by. Just about the knock on the door when raph grasped her shoulder gently, silently gazed her and shook his head. Tealana followed raph back downstairs and went to the dinning room where mikey waited.

"Hey Honey...where have been?" Mikey asked, curiously

"I was outside at first talking with raph until we went to search for Leo. Then realised that he may be sleeping." Tealana answered, sitting down beside him.

Mikey smiled, grasped her hand and kissed his lover passionately. Raph left the room, leaving mikey and Tealana passionately kissed and embraced eachother.

**Three days later**

She turned to her right and noticed the tiled wall opened and an small touch screen leaned out from inside, she quickly turned the stove off or the eggs would be burned before opening the email. As she begins to read; grin grew bigger from ear to ear for everyone to see that they hadn't seen since Neesa has left almost three years ago.

4th December.

_Dearest Tealana _

_Everything is fine...I know that I have been gone a long while but I will make it up to you when I get home and I will be home in a few days. Missing you sis...missing the kids...love you all._

_Love neesa oxox_

Mona saw the smile on Tealana's face as she whispered. "Somebody is smiling again."

"It's good to see her smile again." Raph answered

Mikey walked in the kitchen, smelling the fired eggs and French toast. Wondering what is the good news. "So honey, what is the good news that makes you smile which I haven't seen for awhile." Mikey said softly

"Neesa has just a sent a email saying the she will be home in a few days." Tealana excitedly said

"Well...well look who is smiling again. What's the good news?" elissia asked as she walked inside from her horseback ride.

"The good news is that Neesa will be home in a few days." Mikey explained

"Awesome...that is good news." Elissia replied

"Hey Leo!" Raph shouts

Walking down the stairs, annoyed as he finally got masuki down for a nap. "Yeah what raph! Keep it down will ya...I just placed masuki down for an afternoon nap." He annoyingly replied

"Sorry...Neesa said that she will be home in a few days." Raph told him, repeating the good news.

The blue clad terrapin smiled but it was obvious that everyone can see how he is feeling for the missing accompany female. "Lookie...lookie, do I see a smile Leo? Hmm..." raph teased

"Why?" Leo answered

Raph smirked and replied softly. "Nothing."

"What did you mean by that, raph?" Leo asked

"Just wondering and it is obvious by your gleeful smile. Are you happy to know that she is coming home or do you care for her?" raph wondered

"Just happy that she is coming home safely." Leo replied

"Are you sure?" raph teased

"I'm just concerned about her...back off raph." Leo replied, annoyed

Raph held his terrapin hands, gesturing the blue clad terrapin to calm down while reassuring that he was only joking. "Ok Leo...whatever you say. I was only kidding." Raph teased, walking away.

"Hmph." Leo grunted, walking outside and sat down on the porch swing, watching the clouds.

Softly sighed and smiled, praying for her safe return. Meanwhile in South America, Neesa and Zahra just walked out the door of the mansion and readied to hunt after working in the lab non-stop. Neesa felt Leo's heart and prayer...gazing up to the sky.

"I'm coming home...Leonardo, I shall see you soon." Neesa whispered, smiling

...

To be continued in chapter eight...

Will Leonardo and Neesa admit their feelings for eachother? Where will he take Neesa to tell her how he feels when she returns home?

Until next time...read and review...tootles


	9. neesa's generous gift

**CHAPTER EIGHT-Neesa's generous gift to a stranger and finally returns home**

**Two days later**

Neesa prepares to return back to North America. But first she had to set the computer on timer while the cloning grew in progress. And also set the timer upon her palmtop to remind her to go back before the clone woke up.

Both Neesa and her cat left the mansion, closing the door behind them and commanding the vines to recover the mansion, hiding it from sight so no squatters may try to house themselves while unoccupied. She called for the wild stallion roaming around the forest in a soft bell whistle, while waiting they walked towards the forest just outside the mansion.

Unaware while she waited for the stallion to arrive that she and Zahra were been hunted. Zahra's ears twitched and stood in aggressively defence, without saying a word. Neesa remained still, not turning as she sensed the enemy hiding among the bush.

"Remember the boss wants the girl alive and the cat made into shish kebabs." Trafficker leader ordered

His three followers nodded. Splitting up in all directions, assuming they are not detected while taking position. Crawling closer toward neesa and the large cat, preparing to attack. Neesa slowly reached into her trench coat, grasping her Sai and bamboo tiger katana.

The trafficker leader stepped out of the bush holding a rifle as he huskily demanded. "Turn around and surrender, girlie."

"Who are you girlie...dead little shit." Neesa hissed lowly

"Show your respect to your elders." He huskily told

"I do respect my elders and you are not one of them." Neesa huskily replied, throwing her sai toward the criminal jungle trafficker

The Sai, Neesa threw had pierced through his jugular...instantly killing him. The other three criminal traffickers tried their chance at Neesa as they revealed themselves from the bushes, firing the guns. Zahra leaped into the bushes and began stalking the last trafficker in the far back while her mistress took on the other two that tried to attack front on.

Neesa stood still and waited as they searched for her when she disappeared in the trees when they fired their guns. Their comrade grunted as he was taken from underneath him and his throat bitten out. Choking on his blood as he made curdling sounds, zahra leaped into the trees and quickly camouflaged herself among the thick tree branches.

As one trafficker searched for Neesa and the other double backed for their comrade, saw the missing man was laying on the ground, bleeding out and covered the ground with his warm blood. Raising his weapon, ready to fire when he heard the ruffling sounds of the leaves been disturbed from above them. Circling around and continued to watch the trees and walked backward toward the low snarling sound behind him. Feeling the scarce as he slowly turned around and faced the dark opening of the gigantic tree trunk where Zahra hid within, growling and snarling. Preparing to attack, the overly scared man leaned in the trunk opening, trembling with fear. He leaned in close enough for the large feline to leap out from hiding.

The frightened trafficker shouted in fear as he was attacked. Zahra dug her claws deeply into his chest and torso, tearing an flesh opening in his mid section of his body. Then biting his throat out, bleeding the man.

One criminal jungle trafficker remained and walked around when he realised that he was alone. He shouted out, calling for his comrades.

"Jose...Pedro...Sean...anybody."

Neesa leaped down, standing behind him and retrieved her bamboo tiger katana. "Now it is your turn...asshole." neesa lowly stated

The man grunted, swinging his gun around and ready to fire when neesa threw her sword straight to his chest, making him fall to his knees and dropped his gun. The sword had pierced his lung and caused internal bleeding as neesa walked towards the injured man, grasped the handle of her sword, pulling it out of his chest then swung it across through his neck. Cleanly decapitating him, blood spattered over her face and around the body on the trees, grass and leaves of small plants.

Sheathing the sword in its case on her hip and returned to retrieve her sai before walking away, leaving the bodies to rot. The stallion finally arrived and stood near the tree trunk where zahra stood beside the horse waiting. Grabbing her duffel bag then climbing the stallion's back.

As they travelled through the jungle, Zahra's appearance begun to change into a domestic house cat so it was easier to travel on the plane back to Franklin. Reaching out of the jungle close to civilization where she can request a ride to the airport, jumping down from the stallions back and instead patting his neck...neesa gently grasped his jaw and cuddled him, thanking him. Gently caressing his cheek and gazed into his beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes. "Thankyou my friend." neesa whispered said, releasing the horse's jaw and walked away. Zahra followed behind Neesa than she stopped, she ran back and gently rubbed against his foreleg. The horse gazed down and a small smile grew as he leaned down and gently hugged the mystical feline.

Neesa stood close by and smiled as she watched zahra and the jungle guardian shared a hug. The stallion neighed softly as zahra returned back to Neesa and they continued their way. The stallion returned to the forest and disappeared.

One of the villagers approached her with his ran down old jeep but she didn't care as this was all he could afford. "Hi miss...do you need a ride somewhere?" the villager asked

"Where you travelling to?" Neesa wondered kindly

"I'm travelling to the city." He replied

"Would you mind taking us close to the airport?" neesa requested

"I'm going near there, would you like get in and I can take there." The villager replied

"That would great, thankyou." Neesa answered, picking up zahra then jumping into the jeep

"That is a fine animal." He stated

Neesa smiled and patted her head. "She sure is." She replied

Two hours later...they finally reached the city airport. "Thankyou...uh...I didn't get your name, sir." Neesa thanked as she stammered wondering what to call him.

"Joseph...Joseph Maleek. Nice to meet you." He answered, holding his hand politely

Neesa politely grasped his hand and shook it as she replied. "Nice to meet you too, Joseph Maleek...I'm Neesa Swiftstone."

"Take care of yourself, Neesa." Joseph assured her

"I will and stay safe...here." neesa replied, handing a small envelope with some cash

Joseph took the envelope and nodded. "Good bye Joseph." She farewelled

"Goodbye." He returned the farewell

Neesa walked in the airport and caught a plane back to the United States. As Joseph opened the envelope, he was stunned to what he had seen. He couldn't believe the generosity of a complete stranger that he just met. Not wondering further and went to spend the cash on enough food and other supplies desperately needed to feed his family. Returning home with his jeep that could fall over from weight of the supplies that had never carried home.

Parking up to his little house as his wife and children walked out then saw the jeep was full with all sort of things including food. "Joseph...where did all this come from?" Maria asked stunned, cradling their youngest son

"You would believe me if I told you, darling." He replied

Staring all of the food and supplies that was desperately needed and just smiled as she cupped his cheek. "It doesn't matter how or where it came from, the main thing is that we can feed the children."

Joseph smiled and held her hand and leaned in close, making their foreheads touch as he softly kissed his wife. "Let's get everything inside." he suggested

Maria nodded and smiled. While she took the baby back inside and Joseph tried his best to carry the supplies when his wife returned to help him. Forever grateful for the generous fortune that was given and never questioned. Maria sat upon her husband's lap, draping her arms around his shoulders and neck, gazing into his eyes as she smiled.

Their eldest children played on the floor with the toys their father bought for them. Also showing their grateful gratitude. Maria thought out loud._ "Thankyou whoever you are, kind generous soul."_

**The next day**

Finally arriving to the Boston Airport, collecting her duffel bags and the carrier with zahra laying inside. After one hour waiting in line to get through customs, they finally arrived to the airport entrance/exit and hailed for a taxi. It was a busy day for taxi drivers as there were alot of people coming and going.

Suddenly one taxi driver noticed that she was waiting and drove up. "Need a ride miss?" the taxi cabbie wondered, leaning over the gear stick.

Neesa walked to the door, lean down and gazed in the window. "Would you be willing to drive to Franklin?" Neesa replied

"I can do that. Would you be able to pay for the fare that far?" the cabbie answered, worried

"That would not be problem." Neesa told him, smiling

"Alright then. Hop in." he said, getting out of the driver seat and opened the back to place Zahra on the back seat. "Oh man...your cat is heavy...what do you feed it?" the cabbie wondered, panting as he tried to carry the heavy disguised feline.

"She is one of those Himalayan King Persians, they are naturally heavy." Neesa explained

The cabbie driver didn't say nothing else after and just placed the cat in the back then buckled the seat belt around. Then returned to the driver seat as he waited for his fare to get in the vehicle as she placed her duffel bags in the trunk.

**Meanwhile back at the ranch**

Tealana and Mikey were sitting on the folded camp chairs as they watched their twins, nieces and nephews play together when Tealana suddenly felt a familiar presence as she did before when they were teens. "Tea...Tealana...you alright, do you need rest?" Mikey assured, worried.

Tealana smiled and replied softly. "No...Neesa is coming home. I can feel her presence...she is close by."

Mikey gazed surprised and unsure what to say except draped his arm around her shoulder and embraced her close. "If she is coming home what would you want to do to greet her home?" mikey wondered

"Let's throw a surprise home welcoming party...Neesa is coming home." Tealana replied

Mikey smiled and kissed her forehead without another word. The children ran up to mikey and Tealana. "Mama...papa...Somebody is coming." Yoshiro said, reciting exactly what Tealana said earlier

Mikey gazed his son shocked and gazed Tealana...she gazed him smiling and nodded. Returning the smile and stood up. "Alright, lets go inside and get the party ready." He suggested, leading the children with Tealana inside and called for his brothers to help with the decorations and while they started the cooking.

"What are ya going on about now knuckle head?" raph grumbled

"We have to decorate the living room before Neesa arrives to the house...tealana said that she is coming home now." mikey explained, rushing for the decorations.

Raph stood stunned and confused as he scratched his head. Mona walked in the hallway, wondering the same thing. "What's going?"

"Neesa's is coming home...are you gonna help or not?" Mikey asked

"No need to snap." Mona reminded him

"Oh sorry...just excited." Mikey apologised.

"It's ok. What do you want me help you with?" mona asked

"The cake and fairy bread, please." mikey replied

"Ok mikey for you just this once." Mona told the orange clad terrapin

Mikey smiled and nodded returning to the meat lovers pizzas.

Tealana quickly assembled a game for the children to play with while she and the others did their part for the surprise welcome home party.

Two hours later...finally arriving the ranch as she looked around and noticed it was alittle too quiet, she begun to worry but kept a calm expression so the cabbie driver didn't suspicious or spooked. "Its quiet." He stated

"The family is properly out somewhere horse back riding they're be back soon." Neesa replied

Cabbie drive gazed neesa with 'o-ok' glance and didn't asked no more question. "That is $95.15." he stated, telling the cost of the fare. Neesa handed the exact fare and hopped out of the cab, retrieved her bags and cat.

She assumed the worst as it seemed to quiet. "Thanks for the ride, pal." neesa thanked the cabbie driver. "No problem." He replied, getting back into his car the drove away. Waiting until the cabbie drove at atleast a mile down the corner before Neesa allowed out of the box and touched her cat's head so she could change back into her true appearance. Neesa took out her dagger from underneath the pants strapped to her leg.

Walking up to the door, slowly and quietly as possible just in case it might be a trap waiting for them on the other side of the door. Reaching for the doorknob, zahra calmly walked up and softly scratched the door. Neesa gazed her feline and lower the dagger, sheathing it.

Opened the door and slowly walked inside, Zahra waited as she felt unwelcomed. Seeing all lights were off and silence filled all corridors of the house. Normally she wouldn't call out in hope of hearing response. "Hello..." she called, walking to the living room when switching the light on as everyone leaped out from hiding and welcomed her home.

"**SURPRISE!"** all shouted happily

Neesa nearly jumped out of her skin from the excitement she received. Tears filled in her eyes as she was happily surprised. "Wow! Everyone, I don't know what to say except Thankyou and I love you all too." Neesa happily cried

"You're welcome Dudette. The idea was Tealana's, she thought it would be good to throw a surprise party for you." Mikey explains

Neesa smiled and gently grasped his shoulder. "Thankyou...what have I missed since I've been gone?" Neesa wondered

"Well, the kids birthdays to start with." Tealana answered

"I'm so sorry. Did they get the gift I send almost a month ago?" neesa apologised and asked whether the gift arrived that was requested

"The puppies?" Mona stated

"Yes...the puppies." Neesa replied

"They're in the laundry sleeping." Tealana answered

"The kids are too young to understand about responsibility." Don statedly told her.

"Well something I saw that would be a good gift for the children until I returned. Besides there is someone that you all should meet." Neesa replied, telepathically called her young lioness inside to greet the rest of the clan.

[[Zahra...]]

The lioness is now 14 months old and is an very beautiful loving and gentle but also protective animal. Everyone gazed surprised and wondered curiously how Neesa managed to bring a lioness home without been caught from the wild life authorities.

"Whoa...Neesa. How did ya get a cat?" raph asked

"Well Raphael-san...she is a cat but a big one. I save her from poachers when she was only seven weeks old. Her family were killed...I adopted her and now here she is." Neesa explained

Arliana looked at her mother and wondered if she could pat the magnificent animal. At first Mona Raph were against it then decided to give Zahra a chance. "Neesa can we trust your cat that she won't hurt our child?" Mona worried

"Mona...I assure you that Zahra won't hurt Arliana or the other children...give her a chance and she will prove she won't harm anyone." Neesa replied

"Mummy, can I pat the kitty...please." Arliana asked

"Don't worry Mona...I promise she won't hurt her." neesa assured mona

Mona knelt down and nodded. "Go on...I can't see why not...be gently." Mona assured her daughter

"Are ya sure that cat won't hurt my daughter, Neesa?" raph asked again worried.

"Stop panicking Raphael...zahra knows about the kids and I promise she won't hurt them...I assure you." Neesa told him, assuring him once more.

"How?" raph wondered

"Telepathy." Neesa replied

"Say that again." He requested

"Zahra and I are connected, mentally and spiritually just like me and tealana are...but alittle different. I can see through her eyes and she see through mine, hear her thoughts and she hear mine also what she feels, I can feel." Neesa answered, explaining their connection

"Incredible and fascinating." Don said in an intrigued and impressed response.

"What's her name?" Mikey admiringly asked

"Her name is Zahra." Neesa announced

Raph raised his brow and gazed the large cat. "Zahra?" raph stated wonderingly

"Yeah...what's wrong?" Neesa warily asked

"What does it mean?" raph wondered

"**Protector of the goddess."** Neesa answered

"Is there a name we can call her for short?" mikey wonderingly asked

"Zori and it means '**beauty of the above.'** Neesa replied

Gazing her mistress with a warily glare. Neesa telepathically assuringly told Zahra it was ok and she was given permission to interact with the others especially with the children.

The orange clad terrapin knelt down and held his hand, welcoming the large cat. "Come here, Zahra." He gently called

The young lioness obediently walked towards to Mikey, sniffed his hand then gently pushing the orange clad terrapin on his shell, licking his face and tried to take off his bandana. All laughed as mikey giggled.

"Neesa." Raph called

"Yes Raphael." She answered

The red clad terrapin gently grasped his lovers hand as they wished to ask her one request. "We have decided to tie the knot." Raph announced

"We also decided to do the same." Tealana announced afterwards softly.

"Really? When?" Neesa happily replied.

"This spring coming." Raph answered

Neesa smiled with joy as she asked her sister and mikey when they have decided to wed. "What about you, two?"

"In the middle of summer." Tealana replied

"Fair enough and congratulations. Here I have taken the liberty to make your wedding bands for you but it is up to which pair, you want." Neesa said, congratulating both couples and giving the choice which wedding bands they wish to choose.

Neesa created two set of wedding bands for both betrothed couples. One set was white gold with an cherry opal for the brides wedding band. The other was also white gold with an hyalite water opal.

Tealana immediately chose the water opal wedding band which neesa knew she would. Mona was grateful for the cherry opal. Tealana hugged Neesa and thanked her sister.

"Thankyou Neesa...we're very grateful." Tealana told her

"Happy to help, guys...we're family." Neesa replied, returning the sisterly hug.

Mona admired the bands so much she couldn't wait to put them on. "Neesa." She called

Neesa released tealana and faced Mona then softly replied. "Yes Mona."

"I want ask you a favour." Mona answered

"What you wish to ask of me?" she replied

"Will you be my made of honour please." mona requested

Neesa was astounded and honoured; smiling and accepted the request also she sensed that her sister wishes to ask the same request. "Of course...I would be honoured. I would love to be your made of honour for your spring wedding." Neesa answered softly

"Oh thankyou...thankyou neesa." Mona replied happily as she lunged towards neesa, draping her arms around the red haired maiden's neck and almost falling to the floor also taking tealana along with them for the ride and giggled.

Giggling and smiled with happy glee. "Welcome Mona and you're choking me girl." neesa said as she tried to gasp for air in between the tight embrace.

Releasing her grasp around Neesa's neck and allowing her to stand. "Sorry Neesa...so very happy that you accepted my request...thanks a big bunch." Mona excitedly replied

The blue clad terrapin finally walks in the living room, to greet Neesa also welcome her home after almost three years. Neesa sensed and noticed one familiar face and naturally walked up to Leo and hugged with no hesitation. Leo was surprised and smiled as he returned the hug.

Pulling away and gazed into each others as they greeted.

"Hello Neesa." Leo greeted

"Hello Leonardo...how are you?" neesa replied

"I'm good..you?" he answered

"I'm well thanks. Where's masuki?" neesa replied, wondering where masuki was after being away for so long.

"She is sleeping." Leo answered

Everyone else remained silent as they watch Leo and Neesa connect, not taking noticed they were watching and listening. Neesa smiled and grasped his hand before Leo asked if she would like to go for a stroll outside and catch up on missed times together but not without Zahra following not far behind them.

Zahra leaped upon Leo's shell, pushing him down to the ground and tried to take his bandana. Neesa laughed softly and leaned down, patting her cat to allow Leo up from the ground. Zahra stepped up and walked back, allowing Leo to stand up. "So Neesa what is with the...**OH WHOA SHE IS A BIG CAT. Hee ha ha hmm..." **Leo shrieked surprised

"Leonardo...this is Zahra. Zahra be a good girl and introduce yourself sweetie." Neesa announced her name and requested her cat to greet Leo.

"Hello Zahra." Leo said, introducing himself to the large cat holding his hand out for zahra to sniff before nudging against his hand, accepting him.

Leo knelt down and patted the cat. "Where did you get her?" Leo wondered

"I adopted her after rescuing her from poachers in Swaziland but unfortunately her family were killed." Neesa answered, explaining the horrific dilemma

Leo gazed the large cat with curious glance but also thought that it was a miracle, she is alive now. If it weren't for Neesa didn't leave some time ago. "How old is she?" Leo asked

"**14 Months old." **Neesa replied

Leo faced Neesa and enticingly fell the deeper into her eyes, holding his hand up and waited patiently. Neesa smiled, grasped his hand before she continued to stroll down the grassy path with Leonardo. Neesa telepathically asked Zahra to stay on the front porch until they returned. 

**A couple hours later...as the sun was setting**

"Oh man...It's getting cold out here. I think we better go back inside before we get a chill." Neesa suggested

Leo smiled and replied. "It is getting pretty chilly out here. Race ya back inside." Leo challenged

Neesa cheekily smirked and devilish laughed as she answered, accepting the challenge. "You're so going to be sorry. See ya back at the house, Leo...Ha ha-ha."

Chasing after Neesa and softly replied as he cheekily smiled. "No cheating Neesa."

Placing her hands on her hips and gazed the blue clad terrapin with 'smart ass' glance. "Wha, me? Cheat? Never! You're just too slow, Leo...Ha-ha." Neesa laughed then started running, challenging the blue clad terrapin.

He watched Neesa slowly run away, challenging him to follow. "We'll see about that." Leo replied

Racing back to the house suddenly Neesa tripped over a rock and sprained her ankle. Luckily Zahra didn't hear even though lions do have excellent hearing. Leo knelt down and assured Neesa. "You ok?" Leo assured asked

Rubbing her ankle. "Yeah...I'll be ok. It is just a sprain. **OW!**" Neesa replied, as she tried stand

Leo sighed and lightly shook his head. "Here Neesa, let me help you." Leo offered as he leaned in, sliding his arms underneath her legs and around her back, picking her up and carried Neesa inside to avoid her sprained ankle getting worse than it already may be. Zahra followed inside after them, fretting.

"What happened?" Mona cried

"It is just a sprain." Neesa replied as Leo gently placed her down on the couch while he went to the first aid kit and grabbed a bandage as zahra laid in the way where Leo couldn't get to Neesa. "Um...Zori." Leo softly called

The cat raised her head and defensively glared the blue clad terrapin. Neesa telepathically requested the cat to move aside and settle. She calm herself, stood and sat beside the couch where she could lay her head upon the arm of the couch and Neesa reached over as she softly placed her right hand upon the cat's head and gently stroked her fingers through her soft fur. Leo knelt down and bandaged her sprained ankle. "Does that feel better?" Leo wondered, while bandaging her ankle.

"Alittle but it will be better in the morning. Thankyou Leo...hungry girl?" Neesa replied then faced the cat that behaved sookily.

"Would she mind if I pat her?" Leo warily asked

"Why don't you try to find if she will or not, Leo. She may let you...I can't see why not." Neesa answered softly

The blue clad terrapin reached over to Zahra and waited for her to accept his invitation to pat her. Zahra sniffed his hand then accepted his invitation and allowed him to place his hand upon her head as she purred to show Leo that he is accepted. Leo was amazed by the friendliness of the lioness as he feared Zori would not accept him and eat him for lunch. Leo sighed with relief now he feels welcomed and accepted by the large cat as she understands that he would never show a threat towards herself or Neesa.

"Wow! I was afraid Zori would not accept me." Leo feared

"Don't worry Leo...worrying will give you winkles. Besides if you weren't true, Zori would have gave you warning hiss before attacking you just to protect me...since she believes and senses that you would never hurt or betray me. She will protect and stay loyal." Neesa replied, as she hopped to her room with Leo's help.

Zahra walked up the stairs with ease and went straight to her bed in the corner of the room as she waited. Leo helped Neesa up the stairs and stood out her door and gazed into her eyes. Neesa returned the same gaze and smiled as she softly said. "Goodnight."

Leo returned the smile and replied. "Goodnight."

Neesa hopple into her room and closed the door behind her. Leo clicked his fingers and clapped his hands as he walked down the hall to his room with a huge grin on his face. Neesa leaned against her bedroom door and wanted to tell Leo how much she cared for him but feared that may not feel the same...so she didn't. Also seeing and realising that Leo isn't exactly ready to admit his feelings for her as he still feels guilty for Venus's death and also believes it is too soon so she pretends about she feels is nothing even though it is difficult to ignore the truth.

The truth fighting to come out...wanting to be know...wanting to be shared.

'_Leonardo...I love you...and I hope you do love me too.' She thought and prayed _

**In Leonardo's room**

'_Oh Neesa...I love you...Please tell me you love me too.'_ Leo thought and prayed also fearing that he may face heart break again.

...

To be continued in chapter nine

Hmm...seems both neesa and Leo want the other to admit their feelings but also feared to be rejected. When will they come together?

I hope they will say the "L" word before the moment passes them by or they may never get the chance again. The longer they wait, the further the chance may slip through their hands.

Read and review until next time...tootles


	10. raph & mona's spring wedding

**CHAPTER NINE-Raphael's & Mona's Spring wedding**

**5 months later...**

Mona and Raphael decided to have their wedding date on the **May 19****th****, 2004. **Neesa accepted to be the made of Honour and paired with Leonardo as he was requested by Raphael to be his best man. Masuki the co-flower girl with Arliana and poor little Yoshiro, the bear boy since he is the only boy in the clan. Professor Honeycutt was requested to be the wedding celebrant. Neesa secretly whispery requested a small group of turtle doves to make the day special for the lovers. Leatherhead, Angel, April and Casey also drove up for the wedding.

"Congratulations Raphael and Mona-Lisa." Neesa congratulated, happily and proudly

Mona happily smiled and thanked Neesa with gratitude, replying happily. "Thankyou for the doves around the altar...It's beautiful."

Neesa pretended to have nothing to do with it and replied. "It's ok but it weren't all me y'know." She assured Mona it was not all her doing and claimed the birds naturally came to bliss the wedding.

Mona giggled and smiled as she cooed like a school girl. "Stop trying to be so modest...If it weren't for you all those years ago...we won't be where we are now...thankyou." Mona replied

Neesa smiled and hugged her. "You're welcome Mona...you and Raphael deserve the best that life can give. I wish you all the happiness sweetie." She happily said

Gazing Neesa with a happy gleeful smile as a single tear fell from her eye. "C'mon, let's get you over that wedding broom." Neesa suggested softly

Mona smiled and nodded as she waited to walk down the wedding aisle. Neesa wore a light pink shoulderless dress with a red rose in her braided hair. Tealana sat and witness the ceremony while April and Elissia were the bridesmaids for the ceremony.

Arliana and Masuki walked down the aisle, throwing flower petals to the floor. April and Elissia walked down the aisle following behind them was Neesa. Raph smiled proudly as he watched his daughter and niece walked down the aisle, throwing petals than sat down with Mikey and Tealana.

As neesa walked down the aisle and took her place to stand when the bride finally walked to the altar. Leo was amazed by how Neesa looked as they all were used to seeing her dressed in t-shirt and jeans or sometimes training gear but never in a dress.

Leo and Neesa gazed eachother separately stood on either side. The blue clad terrapin couldn't take his awing glance. Neesa smiled and lightly blushed as she was also amazed how good he looked in a tux.

Mona stood in the doorway of the barn as the wedding music played. Raph stood astounded and nervous as he waited to pledge his vows and begin the rest of their lives as husband and wife.

Finally arrived to the altar, the bride handed the bouquet to Neesa and faced the red clad terrapin that he unmasked himself for one day and tearfully smiled as he held Mona's hands. The fugitoid stepped forward and begun the ceremony.

"We are gathered here on this very special day to bare witness this couple, Mona-Lisa Smyth and Raphael Hamato to be joined in holy matrimony. Raphael would you begin with your vow?" professor Honeycutt recited softly

"Oh yeah...sure." He answered, patting himself while searching for his written vows when Leo passed his brothers vows.

Turning back and smiled with relief. "Thanks bro." Raph whispered

Leo returned the smile and winked. Facing his bride as he started to read the first line without nervously stammer.

"Mona-Lisa...the love of my life and mother of my child...I promise to be your rock and...Love you forever and ever more, til death do us part. Well I guess that's it." Raph said, reading his vows.

Mona smiled happily and turned to Neesa, taking the written vows as it was handed to her. "Thanks Neesa." Mona whispered

Neesa smiled and happily nodded.

"Raphael...You are my rock...the father of my child and I promise to love you always and forever more, listen to all of your jokes even though you sometimes suck at them but the thought of trying counts. I will also honour you in sickness and in health til death do us part." Mona replied, reading her vows.

"The rings please." professor Honeycutt requested

Little Yoshiro tried to hold up the ring pillow as he stumblingly walked towards the bride and groom. Both Leo and Neesa stooped down, picking up Yoshiro and held his tiny hand while Leo took the ring pillow. Neesa and Leo smiled as they gazed eachother and re-position themselves in their places beside the bride and groom.

Placing the wedding bands upon eachother's fingers. "I pronounce you turtle and wife...you may kiss the bride." Professor Honeycutt announced

Raph smirked cheekily as he reached for Mona's waist and pulled her towards him then romantically held her mid-air as he leaning hovered over her and deeply, passionately kissed her; sealing the ceremony.

Sounds of gleeful and happy cheers filled the room as the newlyweds stood before their friends and family witnessing them pledge their union. Facing eachother with happy smiles as they led everyone out to the reception waiting.

Neesa and Leo voiced their written proposals to the newlywed for all to hear and know what the great friends and family they are also wished the best in marriage they deserve. The newlyweds led the dance as they were followed by tealana and mikey, April and Casey while Don and Elissia sat at separate tables and watched over the children with Leatherhead and Angel as they waited to perform the tradition of dancing with the bride after the groom.

Tealana was first to dance with Mona then Mikey followed by April, Casey, Leatherhead, Donatello, Angel, Leonardo then lastly Neesa, doing their part in welcoming the newly salamander into the family. Elissia felt it was not her place to dance with the bride as she believes only to be the family friend not sister. Raph noticed Elissia sitting all alone and thought to ask the ebony haired terrapin to dance.

"Elissia." Raph called softly

"Yes raph." Elissia replied, softly gazing the unmasked terrapin

"May I ask for this dance?" He asked

Elissia smiled and respectfully declined. "Thankyou Raphael but I don't feel like dancing...nice thought though." Elissia softly said, grabbing his hand and softly patted then walked away, taking the children inside the house as it was beginning to get late.

Raph watched Elissia walked inside as she tried to carry the tired twins while the girls followed also tired. Running after them and scooped up both Arliana and Masuki, walking inside giving elissia a quick helping hand with the children.

"Thanks Raph." Elissia said, gratefully

"We're family remember. And thankyou for taking the kids inside." raph replied, correcting her and gratefully thanked the ebony haired terrapin.

Elissia smiled and replied. "Welcome raph, anytime."

Raph returned to his reception with Mona before retiring for the night. Neesa had a surprised honey moon gift waiting for them at the docks down in New Bedford. Neesa sat down after she danced with Mona and kindly stepped aside, allowing the groom to dance with his bride.

Leonardo walked towards Neesa sitting beside her. "Hey Neesa." He greeted

Neesa gazed the blue clad terrapin gleefully and enticingly. "Hey." She replied

Leo sat down and continued to gaze her with a huge smile. "You are so...beautiful, Neesa." He commented

Neesa smiled and lightly blushed as she replied. "You don't look too bad yourself, Leonardo and thankyou."

Leaning on his hand and continue to admire the beauty sitting across from him. Neesa blushed and picked up her glass, sipping the water then discovered it was actually champagne. Folding her fingers and covered her mouth. "I thought this water." She stated

Leo smiled and giggled then handed a glass with proper water. Neesa smiled and pointed the glass and asked. "Water?"

Leo nodded and replied softly. "Yes it is."

"Thankyou...this champagne is not my taste." She stated while drinking the water down like no tomorrow to wash the champagne taste from her mouth.

Leo watched Neesa drink the water with admiring drooping glance and leaned on his hand.

"Ah that's better...what?" she cooed, glaring the blue clad terrapin wondering why he was glaring so hard as if he was burning holes into her head.

He stood up, offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Neesa gazed Leo with an 'I thought you'd never ask' glance. "Yes, you may Leonardo have the honour to dance with me." She replied, smiling.

Surprised and accepted his offered to dance, standing and allowing him to lead her to the grassy dance floor. Neesa leaned into Leo's chest and enjoyed listening to the sound of his calmed heartbeat as they danced together. Leo held Neesa in his arms calmly and closed until tealana interrupted and kindly requested to speak with her sister about something important.

Gently tapping on Leo's shoulder. "Um...uh...excuse me Leonardo. May I steal my sister for a minute or two please?" tealana requested softly as she stood patiently waited for her sister and watched how much both Leo and Neesa were beginning to come together.

Leo gazed tealana, giving her a warm smile and replied. "Sure Tea, can't see why not. I'll be over with Mikey, ok." Leo told Neesa as he kissed her forehead.

"Ok...I'll be waiting right here when you are finished." Neesa answered as she closed her eyes and received the forehead kiss and returned the warm smile as he walked away and joined with his orange clad terrapin brother that was discussing and requesting an important favour.

"Ok tea'a...what's up? Everything ok?" Neesa worriedly asked

"Everything is fine...I need to ask you a huge favour, sis." Tealana answered

"Anything." Neesa calmly replied

Softly sighed. "My turn to walk down the aisle is coming soon and I would like if you...you be my made of Honour please." tealana requested

Neesa smiled and happily replied. "Of course...I would be honoured to be your made of honour, whether if you asked or not...regardless."

Tealana smiled and threw her arms around her sister without hesitation to show her appreciation and how happy she was to hear that Neesa would participate the role, made of honour once more. The orange clad terrapin was ecstatic when professor Honeycutt agreed to be the wedding celebrant when his summer wedding arrived.

"Thankyou professor Honeycutt." Mikey happily exclaimed

Leo was happy for his baby brother to take the next step and marrying his beautiful lover. Gazing over to Neesa and watched her, enjoy the girlie time together with the other females in the clan. "Hey Mikey...let's the girls and ask them to dance..hmm?" Leo suggested

Mikey nodded and quickly handshake professor honeycutt's cyborgnetic hand as he ran to tealana's fast as he could when Leo thanked the fugitoid once more then followed after Mikey. "Thankyou professor, this means alot to him." Leo said, thanking the Cyborg.

"It is an honour, Leonardo." he proudly replied

April walked over to find out about the excitement. "Wow...tealana I think you may had too much champagne for one day." April teasingly assured

"Nah ah...I'm very very happy that Neesa has agreed to be my made of honour in the summer." Tealana replied, happily

"That's wonderful wow...so how does it feel to be a made of honour for the second time but for your sister?" April replied curiously

"Terrific...thanks April." Neesa answered with pride

Both Leo and Mikey returned the sister's sides and requested for one last dance before retiring for the night. "Tea...hmm...wanna dance?" he asked, nuzzling his beak into her neck and draped his terrapin muscular arms around her waist.

"Yes please..Mikey." tealana whispery replied

Leo grasped Neesa's hand gently as they both watched their sibling returned to their dance then gazed into each others eyes, smiling. "Would you like to continue our dance, Neesa?" Leo asked

"I would love to, Leo." neesa answered, smiling and begun their concluded dance.

Neesa draped her arms around Leo's neck and leaned her head against Leo's collarbone and neck as she closed her eyes, happily enjoyed the dance with the man...well terrapin she has fallen head over heels for. The newlyweds, the soon-to-be married couple and the Jones happily watched Leo and Neesa dance together as they must wait for the star crossed lovers to admit their feelings.

Casey walked to April with a huge grin, silently offering his hand as April immediately accepted also danced while Leather and Angel were last to dance. Watching from the living room window, Elissia. Don was feeling left out of the coupling dance, he went inside and took no noticed that elissia was standing by the window watching everyone dancing and embracing eachother. Wanting to comfort her but he felt embarrassed, leaving the ebony haired beauty. Disappearing and buried in his work, mellowing in his shame.

...

To be continued in chapter ten...

The star crossed lovers finally come together but not completely yet...the question is when? Will they admit their feelings for one and another?

When they do...what will happen after they do?

Will neesa open her heart to Leonardo and let him in?

Will Leonardo let happiness finally come into his life or keep blaming himself for something he never had no control? Especially it was never his fault to begin with when he was betrayed by his younger brother and the one he loved which he believed he lost.

What and how will he feel or think if he knew the truth from the past that has been buried.

Read and review until next time...tootles happy reading


	11. fatal mistake

**Title originally written 'Masuki's 5****th**** birthday' **

**Originally written 6****th**** June, 2009  
re-written and edited 11****th**** November, 2010 (edited again, 20****th**** Jan, 2011) sorry!**

**CHAPTER TEN-Neesa's fatal mistake, Angel gets shot & Masuki's 5****th**** birthday surprise gift**

**Four days later...**

Neesa half opened her eyes as she hadn't slept in weeks as she slowly turned over, placing her hand and covered her eyes, rubbing them. Slowly raising up as she lowly and softly grumbled, not wanting to get out from bed since it has been the first good four days of descent sleep she had in almost three years.

Feeling a hard head nudge against her knee and heard soft loud purring. Facing the loving feline...gazing her mistress as she continued to purr. Neesa smiled and gently patted and stroke the felines head as she scratched behind her ear.

Standing up and walked to the dresser, taking out a black demins and turquoise tank shirt. Undressing herself out of the under singlet and boxers then into the demins and shirt before walking towards the door.

Before turning the doorknob, she heard running footsteps down the hall with the sounds of child like laughter and giggling. Listening as she smiled and shook her head. Turning the doorknob and opening the door, before walking out the door. Neesa turned and faced the lioness; smiling and nodded...zahra immediately stood up and followed.

Both the red haired mistress and lioness walked together down the stairs until reaching the living room where Raph and Mona sat together as they watched over the children play with the cars and dolls while they discussed about whether if they just remain home or find a way to have the honeymoon they wish to enjoy.

Neesa smiled and leaned against the door frame as she folded her arms, gazing upon the newlyweds after allowing her feline to go outside and hunt in the woods near by. "So...where do you, love birds have decided to spend your honeymoon?" neesa curiously asked

"Not sure but we want to be here for our niece's birthday." Raph answered softly

Unfolding her arms and slapped her forehead as she nearly forgotten about the most important birthday. "Oh crap...I nearly forgot. Better get moving and it make it special." Neesa softly inquired, about to rush when she bumped into Leo.

**Bump!**

"Oh...sorry Leo." Neesa apologised, quickly running to the kitchen, giving their friends a call.

**Ring...ring**

"Hello." April tiredly said, receiving the phone

"April...You ok? You sound awful." Neesa answered, concerned

Covering her mouth as she yawned before replying. "Nah...Just tired. What's up?"

"Could you come up for Masuki's 4th birthday tomorrow?" Neesa requested

Yawing once more then tiredly replied. "It is that time of the year again already? Time really flies."

"It sure does...would you be able to come?" Neesa asked, hoping

"Of course we will come, wouldn't miss it for the world." April reassured

"Terrific...thanks April. See ya at noon, ok." neesa stated then hung up.

April tiredly smiled and returned back to bed where Casey waited. "So what was all that about?"

"Masuki's 4th birthday tomorrow and Neesa requested us for come up and celebrated it." April replied, pulling the sheets over herself and laid upon his chest and embraced her husband.

Staring the bedroom ceiling and wondered what Masuki would like. "Do you think a doll house would be a good gift for her?" Casey wondered unsure what to get a little girl since giving gifts was not exactly his forte.

April lifted her head and leaned on her chin, gazing Casey and gave him warm smile. "A doll house sounds the perfect gift for a four year old since other toys are just little dangerous." April replied softly

Casey returned the warm smile and leaned toward and softly kissed her forehead. "I Love you Casey Jones."

"I love you too." Casey replied, softly kissed her forehead.

The lovers tightened their embrace and drifted back to sleep.

Neesa went outside and jumped into the battle shell. Reversing back out of the garage when Raph walked out and noticed that vehicle was been driven out. "Hey Donnie. Where ya going, bro?" Raph asked, assuming the driver was his brother.

Neesa opened the window, leaned out and cheekily teased him. "Oh Raph...I didn't think you care. Don't worry I'll won't tell Mona. I love you too, bro."

Raph blushed red then exclaimed silly. "**Get over yourself, girl. You...you are too Asian for me...besides you ain't my type**." Raph stormed off

Neesa laughed, covering her mouth.

"What's with him?" Elissia wondered, walked up the van as she watched the red clad terrapin storm off back inside.

"Nothing...I was just tormenting him and it seemed to rub him the wrong way as he took the joke too seriously." Neesa replied, giggling

Raising her brow confused then folded her arms, tapping her finger on her arm. "Typical male...and he is the worst." Elissia stated

"What you mean?" Neesa answered as she wondered what elissia meant by the remark

"Nothing...where you off to anyway?" elissia replied

"Going to New York...wanna come?" neesa offered, leaning on the window frame, gazing the ebony haired terrapin.

"Sure...why not." Elissia accepted the offer and jumped into the passager seat.

Elissia reached for the seatbelt and strapped herself in as Neesa sped down the drive way like a crazy person as she likes to drive fast. Flinching with instant reflexes, quickly stiffen her legs to stop from flying to the dashboard. "Neesa...**SLOW DOWN PLEASE**!" Elissia pleaded

Neesa looked in the corner of her eye and slyly smirked as she slammed her foot on the brakes. Elissia fell forward almost slamming upon the dashboard. "Sorry...in a hurry, elissia. No time for steady driving." Neesa said, cheekily

"O-ok...What is the rush anyway?"

"Tomorrow is Masuki's 4th birthday and time is crucial." Neesa replied, resuming the pace.

Giving the red haired woman a confused glance and wondered why she would even care when the child isn't hers. Sitting in silence, folding her arms as she finally was comfortable.

"Why are we going to New York?" Elissia warily wondered

Driving through the fastest route to the nearest manhole where can travel down the sewers and drop by the terrapin's close friend, Leatherhead. "We are going to New York, to pick up Leatherhead. Anything else you want to know, Elissia?" Neesa replied softly

"Why are we getting the big croc?" Elissia unsurely asked

Sighed softly and slightly annoyed as she was rushing with little time and wanted the surprise party for the young terrapin to be perfect. "Because no one else is able to help him in getting to the ranch without been seen or discovered by misunderstood humans and the Jones clan do not have the proper acquired transportation for him to comfortably sit within...this is for Masuki. By the way what is up your shell?" Neesa replied, teasing the ebony terrapin

"Nothing is up my sh-...What do you mean by that?" Elissia annoyingly replied

"Nothing really...you seem more moody than usual...are you pregnant?" Neesa asked, smirking slyly

Elissia blushed as she snapped. "**HOW CAN I BE PREGNANT IF I HADN'T SLEPT WITH NO ONE..."**

Neesa faced Elissia with a sly smirk and lowly giggled as the ebony terrapin fell for the joke. "**YOU SNEAKY SMART ASS**. **YOU AND RAPH ARE ALIKE...PAIR OF SMART ASSES AND TORMENTORS.**" Elissia barked

"Oh come on girl...you should have seen your face...totally priceless." Neesa laughed

Elissia blushed then laughed along with the red haired woman. As the newly friends by passed their time during the journey until reaching the destination. Elissia slept the remaining journey to New York as it was around 2 or 3 in the afternoon, Neesa left the sleeping terrapin where she slept while parking the van in a near by alley close to the old warehouse that stood over the old lair.

Leaning over and gently ushered the terrapin to wake, Elissia lowly murmured as she opened her eyes and glanced toward Neesa. Rubbing the excess sleep from her eyes and yawned. "We're here?" she softly asked before seeing where they parked.

"Yeah we're here, quickly before we are spotted. The foot must be still around, waiting." Neesa softly requested

Unbuckling her seatbelt and leaped out of the front seat and grabbed Neesa's shoulder in fearful worry. "Are you crazy? What if the foot finds us?" She panicked

Neesa smiled and reassured the ebony terrapin not to panick. "Elissia calm down, they will not find us. This is me, remember?" She inquired

Elissia gulped worried as she was not a good fighter. "Neesa, please lets get out of here." elissia worriedly pleaded

The red haired woman smiled warmly and assuringly told her. "Elissia it is ok. Nothing is going to happen."

Elissia sighed worriedly and unsure whether to believe her as she had no choice to give her a chance and replied. "Ok, Neesa."

"Now...stand here and I will be back." Neesa inquested

Elissia nodded and stood close by. Watching Neesa used her power to camouflage the vehicle. Witnessed in awe and astonishment, only word escaped her mouth when Neesa faced her. "Wow."

"Come." Neesa requested, leading her to the nearest manhole. Lifting the manhole cover when she felt a tense feeling as if they were been watched. "Neesa..." elissia called

Neesa softly hushed the ebony terrapin and closed her eyes, sensed for the energy that was theirs also sniffed the air. She detected an intruder, without a word. Neesa ushered Elissia down the hole and disappear into the closest dark shadow below.

Two dark figures appeared from the shadows and saw the two females leap down in the manhole. "Mistress Karai...one of the other female terrapin and the red haired twin just went down to the sewers." Foot tech ninja stated

"Excellent...follow them and report after you have found their location." Karai ordered

"Yes Mistress." Foot tech ninja replied, blowing the opening and leaped down in the sewers unaware that the enemy was ready for them, waiting.

Cloaking themselves in hope they will not be detected as they landed in the water below. Both Neesa and Elissia listened while the invisible enemy discussed which direction they will take. Standing in the shadow silently, neesa slowly retrieved a dagger from her leg...Preparing to kill the first ninja soldier, no matter robot or human.

The Foot tech ninja disappeared in the other direction. Elissia was about to say something as she had Neesa's hand clamp her mouth shut as she felt they were alone...yet. Quickly sniffed for the robotic enemy and felt safe as they have definitely disappeared. Silently gesturing the terrapin to come out from the shadows and continued in the direction towards Leatherheads condo.

Running through the sewers tunnels in quick haste until finally reaching the condo...Knocking on the door and waited for Leatherhead to open the door. The large croc opened the door and was interrupted as he just to greet his visitors.

"Leatherhead, take elissia inside and stay there for a minute. It will only take a minute." Neesa ushered the ebony haired terrapin inside. Leatherhead gazed Neesa confused but closed the door as he was requested.

"What is going on?" LH asked

"Neesa has been alittle paranoid since we have arrived. She believes that someone is following us." Elissia answered

The large croc glanced the terrapin with worry, waiting for Neesa to return. Meanwhile outside Leatherhead's condo, neesa silently stalked the enemy that hid in the tunnel waiting for a fatal mistake to be made. Neesa was too skilled and smart for that trap.

Performing the same trap as she disappeared in the shadows and sounded out her calls, preparing to be less vigilant and trick the enemy that she and her comrade are safe. "C'mon lets go to the lair, it is safe to continue." Neesa stated, tricking the enemy as they assumed to be not discovered.

The foot tech ninjas walked down the tunnel, assuming to be stalking the prey. As they walked passed her hiding place, Neesa silently stepped out and drove her dagger into the cloaking device making the enemy visible then lightly choked him so he would fall into a slight conscious.

As one foot tech ninja is visible to see and left on conscious while his companion double backed to accompany him. Neesa watched from the shadows, silent. She threw her dagger into the back of the other foot tech ninja, instantly killing him.

Walking out from the shadows and retrieved her dagger from the enemy's neck, wiping away the blood from her weapon as she picked up and carried the unconscious prisoner. Returning to the croc's condo and knocked on his door, waited to be invited inside with the prisoner.

Leatherhead opened the door and Neesa walked inside, throwing the prisoner to the floor then tying his hands and feet so he couldn't escape. Leatherhead and Elissia glanced eachother for a second before glancing Neesa and the foot tech ninja prisoner. "Neesa...What are you doing bringing him in here?" Leatherhead warily inquired

"He followed us down, his companion is dead but this is will be shortly put out of his misery after I get some information I want before killing him." Neesa replied lowly

The prisoner groaned as he woke up. Leatherhead grabbed him by his throat and harshly placed the prisoner upon the chair as they interrogated him. "What are you after?" Leatherhead growled.

Neesa softly gestured the large croc to stand down and calm, taking his place as they waited for an answer. Cough..."Her." the prisoner raspy answered

"Her? Who's her?" Elissia wondered confused

"He means me." Neesa replied, as she deathly glared the prisoner

"You? What is so important that marks you as the most wanted?" leatherhead asked in unison

"Karai wants to resurrect her father and that is why I had moved everyone from the city to protect them. May be you should do the same, come with us now." neesa softly requested

"What about him?" Elissia asked

She swiftly slit his throat. "What about him?" Neesa replied, walking away

Elissia gawked the prisoner with shock as she watched Neesa inhumanely killed him with no remorse. Leatherhead also stood shocked.

Elissia saw a communicator, crouching down to pick it up when she was stopped by Neesa. "Don't!"

Neesa raised her hand and the communicator began to levitate, and then completely destroyed it without even touching it. Leatherhead packed whatever was necessary and also grabbed the wrapped gift that he had put away for Masuki as he knew her birthday was the next day.

"Ready?" Neesa asked both the terrapin and crocodile

They nodded.

Neesa stepped out of the condo and quickly sensed for any more intruders with the sewers and detected not one. Remaining vigilant as she assumed it was safe to return the waiting van up topside. Returning back inside the condo and threw the dead ninja corpse over her shoulder while they made their way to the surface.

Leatherhead sniffed for enemy scent and detected they were indefinite alone as Neesa climbed up to the manhole opening and dumped the body close by in a garbage trash can as she removed the invisible barrier of the vehicle. Leatherhead and Elissia followed then hopped in the van as Neesa started the engine then drove off.

The red light on the foot tech ninja's cloaking device indicator had possessed camera. Recording everything what was said but not enough information about where the location was. The vital information taken was enough to please the re-cooperating Karai as she watched.

"So...she is still alive. This time I am one step ahead of you, Neesa. You shall not escape me." Karai evilly mused

The foot scientist walked in her chambers with the report requested, hoping the expected project is completed. "Mistress Karai." The scientist lowly called

Turning the observing camera off then faced the scientists in silence. "The project is completed, do you wish to begin testing if it can perform the required assignments?" he asked

"Begin with the training and leave me." Karai commanded

"Yes mistress." They answered, leaving the heiress

**Driving back to the ranch**

The large croc sat in the back and the ebony haired terrapin sat in the passenger seat while Neesa drove. Used to violence but never took pleasure of performing such acts with no sense of remorse or humane sensitivity. Leatherhead is not used to witnessing an inhumanely and merciless behaviour in the opposite sex, especially a human female.

Reaching for the review driver's mirror above her, adjusting it to see the large croc sitting still and silent, then quickly gazed to her left and glanced upon the ebony haired terrapin sitting beside her in silence. "Somebody speak please...I'm not exactly used to silent company unless I'm either training or alone. Someone speak please." Neesa softly requested

"How did you know they were around? They were cloaked." Leatherhead answering with a curious question

"I have heightened sense of smell also I sensed them closed by as we approached the sewer hole." Neesa explained

"You're human...you don't have heightened senses. I understand that you might have the ability to detect them like the turtles but there is no possible way that you have heightened sense of smell." Leatherhead confusedly replied

"That is where you are wrong leatherhead...I'm not exactly human."

Both Elissia and Leatherhead sat in silence and confused as they waited for more information to explain what Neesa meant...she is going to tell them. "If you not human then what you are? This is confusing to understand as you look so human though." Elissia said, gawking at Neesa in shock

"I know...I look just like everyone else but I also share something in common with you. I'm half human with terrapin mutant DNA traits." Neesa explained, keeping her eyes on the road and tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"How is that possible? So what you are telling us that...you were experimented on but you evolved with the mutation?" Elissia asked, unsure what to make of it.

"Yep." Neesa replied

"That is not possible...how can you and Tealana be sisters if you don't share the same appearance?" Elissia confusedly asked

"We are sisters...twin sisters in fact the only difference that separate us is our appearance due to the mutations inflicted upon us. And..." neesa stopped and sighed lowly

"There is more, isn't there?" leatherhead inquired

Neesa continued driving and didn't reply for a second then answered the croc's question. "They had stolen two years of our lives and murdered our parents."

Elissia reached for her hand and lightly grasped it. Neesa remained facing the road, lifting her thumb and brushed across elissia's fingers tenderly. "Neesa...it is in the past now. Must move on...it is over."

"It is not over until it is over." Neesa lowly answered.

**Later that evening...finally arriving **

The three friends finally arrived back to the ranch safely. Parking the van around the other side of the house, leatherhead opened the door and stepped out when he was lunged upon by the golden feline. Stood over by the snarling lioness and was about to defend himself when neesa demanded both to stop.

Leatherhead remained still and the lioness obediently backed off, allowing the large mutant croc to stand. Dusting the dirt away from his carapace and scaly hyde, glaring the golden feline with surprise. "Where did this cat come from?"

"Neesa brought her home from Africa, five months ago." Elissia answered

"She didn't mean it...Just alittle over protective." Neesa said, scratching the back of her cat's ear as she purred

"She's a beautiful animal." Leatherhead complimented

"Are we gonna stand and talk out here all night or go inside where it is warmer?" Elissia stated softly

Both the red haired woman and the croc gazed each other, smiled. Neesa silently nodded to her cat and walked inside while leatherhead grabbed his equipment and the wrapped gift from the back, followed Neesa inside in the house as elissia closed the door.

Opening the door and walked inside to the living room where neesa sat down in the recliner chair with zahra laying on the floor beside her. Leatherhead walked into the living room and sat in the couch, rested for a moment after the long drive and elissia stood in the doorway before making her way up to bed.

"I'm going to bed since it has been a long day, good to meet you leatherhead." Elissia stated, waving then walked upstairs after received the returned waved from the croc.

"Same to you, elissia." Leatherhead replied, returning the wave.

Stretching their arms and legs, softly breathing in air as they both relaxed in the couch and chair. "Where can I put this gift and my bag?" leatherhead asked

"Just leave beside the couch in the far corner and you sleep down the hall near the infirmary." neesa replied, smiling.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome leatherhead. Better get some sleep before the party arrangements in the morning, goodnight leatherhead." Neesa said, standing up and walked upstairs as zahra followed behind her.

Leatherhead felt comfortable on the couch and didn't wish to move but he had. Walking down the hall, turning to his left was the spare room near the infirmary as Neesa said it would be. Opening the door, walked inside and placed his bag down on the floor then laid down on the futon bed.

Tired from the long journey from New York, closing his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Without no worry of hunted or endangered.

**19****th**** May, 2003**

Around 3am, neesa woke as she sensed the mother-to-be mares in the stables was in labour and required assistance...Tip-toeing out of the house and into the stables, straight to Udina. Neesa saw that Udina needed assistance as she laid her side and was in the last stages of her labour. Rushing inside and quickly assured the mare.

Shushing the mare and encouraging her to breathe and give the biggest push she could give then finally the foal was born. A beautiful white foal with black mane and tail was born to the white mare as both Udina and Neesa gazed upon the newborn foal...Neesa suddenly had a idea and wonderingly thought this foal would make the perfect gift, any girl would wish to ever have.

Udina stood up, nudged her newborn foal to also stand and take it first baby step in walking. Neesa smiled as she watched the foal stand and bond with his mother, gently stroking the mare's mane before leaving the stables and returning inside.

Quickly washing her clothes and had a quick warm shower to wash away the smell of hay and birth lubricant then returning back to bed before the morning dawn arose as the birthday party approached for the special birthday girl that will be turning four.

**Four hours later**

Zahra rose up and stretched out then walked over to Neesa, nudging her hand. Half awake, softly gazed the golden feline and warmly smiled. Reaching for her head and gently scratched her ear as the cat purred, zahra tilted her head to the side and enjoyed every single scratch and stroke through her fur.

Neesa pulled her hand away as she stretched her arms and rose up from the bed, sitting on the side of the mattress and yawned. Zahra sat waiting patiently, standing up and quickly dressed into something comfortable then walked downstairs, allowing zahra outside for a stroll or climb into the nearest tree where she could enjoy the warm rising sun.

Neesa closed the door and walked to the storeroom and grabbed the party decorations then began to assemble them before anyone woke. Hanging the 'happy birthday' banner up on the ceiling with the balloons tied together and hanged around the banner and streamers hanging around the table and chairs.

Pleased with the party assembling that she also hanged up, hand made door beads to cover the doorway of the dining room. Pretty colors of pink, blue and white in shapes of fairies, horses and flowers hanged between blue shaped hearts.

Neesa heard tiny footsteps running down through hall, upstairs and knew immediately that Masuki must be up. She quickly made toast with fresh poached egg, freshly squeezed orange juice for Leo and fresh banana rice bubbled cereal for Masuki.

**Meanwhile upstairs in Leonardo's room **

Masuki opened the door and saw her father was still sleeping. Tip-toeing into the room then stood beside the bed as she softly poked his nose. Giggling whenever he flinched as she poked his nose then climbed upon a chair and leaped upon the sleeping terrapin that smiled and giggled.

"Daddy...daddy...get up...get up..." masuki chanted excitedly

Hmm..."Hello Birthday girl...happy birthday." Leo cooed

"C'mon daddy...can we go to kit'en please." masuki asked

Turning around and faced his daughter, giving her a warm smile. "Alright Masuki...want some cereal?" Leo answered

"Yep...please, daddy." Masuki replied, smiling

Masuki sat on the bed, waiting for Leo to rise from bed and put his bandana and belt on before going downstairs. Stretching his arms and yawned then opened his terrapin's arms, silently requesting a hug. Masuki stood up and leapt into his arms, draping her tiny arms around his neck and gave a peck on his cheek. "Love you daddy." she cooed

Leo leaned in, making their foreheads meet and softly replied. "Love you too, bubby."

Holding his daughter in one arm while he reached for the door knob, turning it and opening the door then walked out. Walking down the stairs and just about to walk in the kitchen when neesa softly called out to them; suggesting them to join her in the living room.

"Leo...Masuki...why won't you both come in the living room and have some breakfast. I made your favourite." Neesa happily cooed

Leo and Masuki saw their favourite breakfast was sitting on the table waiting. Placing his daughter down and she ran to the table without hesitation then began eating her banana cereal as she watched her favourite cartoon...Scooby doo & the mystery of the black ghost.

Leo smiled as he sat down beside Neesa, reached for his freshly poached egg and toast. "Thankyou." Leo said softly

Neesa gave the blue clad terrapin a warm smile and nodded. Sitting with the father and daughter, enjoying their breakfast as they watched the cartoon together...Tealana was first up and noticed that Leo, Masuki and Neesa were up also. Placing her hand upon her beating chest, happy for Neesa as she has finally found her place but has she admitted her feelings yet...waiting for the news as it will come eventually. Tealana turned to the dining room and noticed that door beads, sliding her hand through and split apart the beads so she could walk through when Neesa telepathically requested to wait a minute.

'_Not yet tea'a.' _

Tealana faced her sister and nodded then joined them in the living room. Silently walking passed the distracted terrapin toddler as she watched her cartoon. Neesa turned to her right and telepathically discussed about the party arrangements with her sister.

'So why is there door beads covering the doorway of the dining room?' tealana telepathically asked

'I just decorated the room for Masuki's birthday and while I take Leo and Masuki out for a ride, could you...since you are better cooking then I am with birthday cakes and other party food...could you cook them please.' Neesa telepathically requested, giving her sister a puppy eye trick.

Tealana rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Alright Neesa...please don't pull that puppy glance on me, Mikey does that to me constantly.'

Leo noticed that the girls were discussing about something but not without saying a word. Softly clearing his throat and interrupted the conversation between Neesa and Tealana. Both glanced the blue clad terrapin with a 'yes' glance.

"What are you two, planning?" Leo wondered

"Oh nothing much...wanna go somewhere for a bit?" Neesa replied

Leo unsurely nodded and answered with curiosity. "Sure...what do you have in mind?"

"Well it is a surprise party for Masuki been assembled in the dining room and Tealana is going to do the cooking for us while you and I take Masuki out somewhere for morning ride in the meadows." Neesa whispered

"Sounds like a really good idea...Masuki wanna go for a ride with neesa?" Leo replied and asked his daughter, joining in the idea.

Masuki turned around and glanced both her father and Neesa with a huge smile as she happily cried out and leaped into their laps, excitedly. "Yes please...let's go daddy."

Neesa smiled and gazed the terrapin toddler with gleeful joy. Standing up and carried the toddler in his arms then walked out the door, then he quickly realised that they should take something with them if Masuki got hungry along the way which wasn't far from the ranch.

"Maybe we should take something with us." Leo thought

"Alright taken care of, let's hurry up and go." Neesa gently ushered the blue clad terrapin out the door, cradling his daughter.

Neesa walked toward Melu, waiting with Seth. The mare stood, counting her hoof in the grass. Leo was stunned with the arrangements that Neesa had gone at great length to make the day special. "Are you coming?" Neesa asked

Leo nodded and followed Neesa towards the horses. Neesa climbed upon Melu's back and opened her hands, waiting for Masuki to be handed to her where she is safer since Seth is alittle rough as he enjoys to gallop ahead.

Seth nudged the terrapin, gesturing him to hurry up or he'll change his mind and walk away. Leo climbed upon Seth's back but also worried as he at first hesitated, hoping he won't be thrown off onto his shell.

"Don't worry Leo...if Seth wanted to throw you off his back, he would have done so by now." Neesa gently reassured the blue clad terrapin.

"That's good to hear." He replied, clicking his tongue to request the stallion to begin walking. Seth remained still and blew harshly through his nostrils. Neesa closed her eyes, shook her head and clicked her tongue, giving the stallion the command which obediently followed.

"Why he wouldn't do it when I asked?" Leo asked, thinking he must have done something wrong.

"He doesn't know you, Leo. He is usually with Elissia mostly these days, they have become close lately. Don't fret Leo, he'll get used to you in time." Neesa replied, assuring him.

Neesa looked back and nodded her head, assuring the golden feline to join them. Zahra stood up and followed beside Melu...Leo watched the large feline calmly ran beside the mare and gazed up towards the red haired maiden, riding the greyish spotted mare.

Neesa returned the gaze and gave the blue clad terrapin a warm smile, Leo returned the warm smile and continued their way through the woods to the special place where an untouched meadow laid hidden. Masuki played with Melu's mane gently which the mare didn't mind, as she gazed up Neesa and her father, they warmly smiled. The young terrapin toddler grabbed Neesa's arm and held tightly as she snuggled into her. Neesa gently tightened her grip around the tiny terrapin, embracing her close. Leo smiled happily as he watched his daughter and Neesa shared a loving hug. If they were already mother and daughter but they weren't...yet. This was something he wished for his daughter and hope when the time is right that they will become happy family once more.

**Meanwhile in New York...In the Jones apartment...**

"Have everything?" April asked

"Yes...yes...I have everything, babe...quit panicking, we'll get there. And everything is locked up; if you keep worrying you'd get wrinkles." Casey assured and teased

"You're a tease." April replied, folding her arms and frowned

"You love me." Casey teasingly replied

April rolled her eyes and giggled softly. "C'mon let's go."

As April and Casey were preparing to leave the apartment, they were stopped by angel. "Angel?" Casey exclaimed

"April...Casey..." angel raspy answered, falling into their arms.

Quickly lifted and carried the injured young teen up in his arms and took her inside as April grabbed the half torn gift. "What happened?" Casey asked, worried and covered her blood

Cough..."I was shot as I walked out of the store down town." Angel replied

"Who shot you?" Casey angrily asked, trying to control his trembling hand

Cough..."A rival gang...cough...the mob tried to drag me into their car and I refused, defending myself then they shot me leaving me for dead in the nearby alleyway..." cough.

Casey's hands trembled uncontrollably as he clenched them into fists; he stood up and went to the bedroom to suit up when April stopped him. "Casey what are you doing?"

"What does it look like April...I'm going out to find the mob that shot angel and killed them." Casey replied, trying not to shout.

Sighing softly and worriedly. "Casey if you do that and I will lose you, please stay and come with me to the ranch...Neesa could help angel if we hurry. Besides, despite that I don't approve angel been in this purple dragon gang, they probably would go hunting for the mob as soon they discover that angel had been shot. Let the gangs resolve their own mess, please don't go get yourself involved." April pleaded.

Clenching his fists as they trembled, trying to calm down and remain with his wife and young teen friend. "Alright babe, I'll stay."

"Thankyou Casey." April replied

"Even though I have been shot in the shoulder, this ain't gonna stop me to go up to the ranch for Masuki's birthday. Can we go now, please." angel requested, trying to stand.

April grabbed angel's arm and helped her to the chair then grabbed some bandages to cover the wound after cleaning it. Casey quickly changed his clothes after getting blood on them; angel did the same as April gave her new clothes to wear. Casey carried angel down to the van while April grabbed the gifts and the duffel bag, hopping into the driver's seat, Casey and angel in the back.

She drove the speed limit until they reached the highway and sped faster towards to the ranch.

"You ok back there?" April asked, worried that she might be driving too fast and giving the injured girl more pain.

"Yeah...I'm ok...How long?" angel replied

"Shouldn't be long now, hang on ok." April answered, assuring

"That shouldn't be no problem." Angel whinced

**In the woods**

The terrapins and red haired maiden enjoyed their ride through the woods until reaching the Charles River nearby a grassy meadow where she thought would be the perfect spot to have a picnic.

Leo gazed the scenery around them and whispery said one word to state his amazement. "Wow."

Neesa smiled, released the reins and gently patted Melu's neck. Melu softly neighed and slowly knelt down and laid down, allowing Neesa and Masuki to climb down safely. Leo swung his leg over Seth's head and hopped down, gently patted his neck. "Thanks big guy."

Seth nodded and neighed then walked to the river, drinking the water and quenched his thirst. Melu stood up and also walked to the river, quenching her thirst. Zahra quickly went to get a drink then gently nudged Masuki to go play with her in the grass on the other side of the tree where Neesa stood, leaning against the trunk, watching. Leo stood up behind Neesa, draping his terrapin arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder as he watched his daughter play with the cat.

"This is good an idea." Leo happily stated

"I knew you'd like it." Neesa whispery replied, happily

Leo and Neesa gazed into eachother's eyes, falling silently and deeply in love but both hesitated to make the first move. Neesa leaned in and gave the blue clad terrapin a peek on his terrapin cheek and smiled. Leo lightly blushed and returned the cheek kiss and they were interrupted by the terrapin toddler and lioness, sitting in front of them.

Zahra softly tapped Neesa's leg, telling her that they were hungry. Neesa reached down and patted her head then went to the bag hanging on Seth's saddle. Neesa took out a plastic bag containing one large steak and handed it to the lioness then took out another containing scrambled egg sandwiches.

"Are those egg lunch?" Masuki asked, hoping

"Sure is, suki." Neesa replied, nick naming the toddler

Leo smiled and unwrapped the sandwich for his daughter before taking a one for himself and sat down under the tree. Neesa sat beside Leo, enjoying the sunny scenery. Both Melu and Seth also laid down underneath the shady shadow close by. Relaxing and enjoying the fresh meadow air as they comfortably slept.

**************************************  
**Back at the ranch**

Leatherhead remained in bed and slept in longer after his midnight brainstorm ideas struck him...Raphael and Mona were awoken by Arliana requesting for something to eat. The terrapin/salamander parents gazed eachother, smiling and rose up from bed. "Alright, Arliana. Give us a minute to quickly stretch and we will go downstairs ok." Mona said, requesting her daughter to wait patiently.

Arliana nodded and waited as requested until became impatiently hyper. "C'mon mama...daddy...let's have some eggs please...uncle Mikey is cooking."

Raph gazed his brunette haired daughter and his wife with worry. "Uh oh...ya know what that means?" He said, worried

"Yep...I sure do...Chilly eggs and omelettes again. Yuk!" Mona answered, grossed out

The red clad terrapin whined, picking his daughter up in his arms and opened the door when he smelt something else then his brother's weird breakfast meals. He could smell delicious banana cake cooking in the oven and other yummy good stuff.

"That is not Mikey's cooking...who is cooking?" Mona wondered curiously

"I dunno...let's go find out." Raph replied, suggesting with a huge grin

Raph held his daughter as he ran down the stairs, Mona followed behind them. Curiously stared at the door beads and confusedly wondered why it was covering the doorway of the dining room. Raph slid his hand through the beads and parted one half and Mona parted the other then walked through.

Gawking at the party prepared food on the table, raph placed Arliana down as she followed her mother to the kitchen while the sneaky red clad terrapin remained, standing near the table and was just about to take a fairy coated cookie when he was scolded by Tealana from the kitchen.

"**DON'T YOU TOUCH ONE COOKIE, RAPHAEL!" **

Raph looked to the kitchen in surprise and wondered how Tealana could have known that he was going to take a cookie while still cooking in the kitchen, let alone knew that he was even in the room.

"How does she do that?" Raph said softly

"How did you know it was even Raphael that tried to take a cookie?" Mona wondered

Tealana softly gazed the brunette haired salamander and smirked slyly as she replied. "I know all...I see all remember."

Mona returned the gaze and smiled, shaking her head as she giggled. "You smart ass." Mona complimented

"I know...but you love me." Tealana teasingly replied, opening the oven and took the cake out.

Taking a glass from the cupboard and poured juice for Arliana. "Where is Mikey? Shouldn't he be here, too?" Mona asked

"I assume he is with Yoshiro and Alexis, playing a hide and seek game or probably still asleep. Which one of the two." Tealana replied, turning the cake upside down and allowed to cool before applying the vanilla cake icing with jam and cream filling.

Mona handed the cake rack and wondered concerned if that everything was alright. "Teala."

"Hmm."

"Is everything ok?" Mona concerningly asked

"Of course, why it wouldn't be?" Tealana replied, confused

Mona felt really silly assuming that Mikey and Tealana were having a rough patch. "Mona...you know what?" Tealana stated politely

"What?" Mona replied

Tealana smiled gently the brunette haired salamander and said, giggling. "I think you need a chill pill."

Mona giggled with the golden blonde haired salamander and replied. "Ooooh, maybe you are right."

Suddenly large footsteps were heard and approaching the dining room, Mona and Tealana glanced eachother wondering who the heavy footsteps belonged to when they heard Raph greeted the unsuspected visitor. "LH! What you doing here? How did you get up here so fast?" Raph asked, handshaking the large croc's clawed hand.

"I arrived last night when Neesa and Elissia came to my condo." LH replied

"That would explained why they took the battle shell yesterday." Raph said, folded his arms and tapped his foot. "What is your problem against Neesa?" LH wondered

"Nothing...It's just that she always so secretive." Raph answered, suspicious of what other secrets that are hidden.

The large croc looked around and admired the decorated dining also thought this gentle, kind and caring young woman had out done herself not realising that her sister had also helped with the party arrangements. Pulling a chair out and sat down as he softly stated and complimented the bachelorette. "She really has out done herself."

"Who has out done herself?" Mona said, walking in the dining room and carried the plates and cups while Tealana carried the birthday cake. "Um...I was going to say Neesa but it seems that Tealana did the preparations." LH correcting himself

"Well yes and no." Tealana replied

Raph and LH gazed eachother confused. "What did you mean by that?" Raph asked

"Neesa did the decorations and I did the cooking...Meaning that we both worked on the party preparations." Tealana replied, explaining who did what.

Both the red clad terrapin and the large croc nodded surprised and proud grins. "Well congrats to both of you, then. It looks wonderful...where is the birthday girl anyway." Raph stated and wondered where Masuki was.

"Neesa and Leo took her out somewhere in the woods for horseback riding." Tealana replied

**Back in the woods**

Neesa and Leonardo sat underneath the tree, comfortably. The blue clad terrapin held Neesa within his terrapin strong arms as he leaned against the tree trunk and watched his daughter play with the golden cat near by...rolling over, exposing her belly. Masuki laughed and scratched the large feline's belly as she gently pushed the terrapin toddler and licked her little face before letting her up to stand.

Neesa and Leonardo watched the toddler and cat play. Quickly looking at her watch and realised the time but didn't rush. "What is it?" Leo whispery asked as he nuzzled his beak into her neck.

"We better get back...April, Casey and Angel should be on their way soon." Neesa softly suggested, mentioning the other guests that should be arriving.

"What about Leatherhead?" Leo curiously inquired

"Elissia and I picked him up last night. He is waiting back at the house." Neesa replied, leaning her head underneath his jaw, listening to his heartbeat.

"Oh..." he surprisingly cooed

Lowly sighed..."What?" she softly inquired

"Nothing...just surprised." Leo replied

"About what?" neesa wondered

"Well...you always do whatever is possible to make everything perfect." Leo stated, admiringly

Neesa smiled pleased and happily as she replied. "I have grown close to this family and I made a promise to everyone safe."

Leo smiled and embraced neesa, showing his grateful gratitude and kissed her cheek tenderly. Masuki ran up to the resting couple and requested for a drink also if could return back to the house, zahra slowly followed.

"Mama...may I have a drink please?" Masuki asked

Leo was surprised to hear Masuki call Neesa...mama. Neesa smiled, reached over and gently grasped her tiny hand then answered softly. "Yes, you may have a drink."

Raised her free hand and gently brushed the back of her fingers against Masuki's little terrapin face and took out the drink bottle containing cool water also took a cup. Pouring the water into the cup and handed it to Masuki as she took the cup and drank the water then thanked Neesa. "Ta mama."

"Welcome baby...come here." neesa happily requested, opening her arms welcoming and hugged the terrapin toddler while Zahra walked towards the left side and comfortably laid down beside them. Leo smiled and felt that he couldn't be more happier seeing his daughter bonding with someone that wasn't her biological mother. That didn't matter to him as long Masuki has someone to look up.

"Neesa." Leo whispery called

"Hmm..." she humed, facing the blue clad terrapin with a soft smile

Leaning toward her ear and whispered. "Should we be going right now for you know what?"

Neesa closed her eyes and was distracted thinking of something else then immediately realised what the blue clad terrapin meant. "Hmm...Sounds good...Oh sorry. C'mon masuki better get go—"

Neesa smiled as she gazed down upon the sleeping terrapin toddler. "C'mon lets get going, shall we?" Leo suggested politely

Without a reply, neesa nodded and leaned forward allowing the blue clad terrapin to stand up and help Neesa to her feet while she cradled the sleeping toddler. Masuki held her tiny arms around Neesa's neck as she slept.

Melu remained still as she laid on the grass until Neesa positioned herself upon the mare's back before standing to her hooves. Leo climbed upon Seth's back and waited.

Grabbing the reins and held Masuki close, facing Leonardo and tenderly smiled then clicked her tongue. Melu obeyed, slowly and gently trotted. Leo thought to give another try clinking his tongue and request the stallion to follow. Seth softly neighed, turned his head and faced the blue clad terrapin for a second...Leo could have sworn that he saw the horse smile softly then started trotting after Melu and Neesa.

**On the highway**

April, Casey and Angel were thirty minutes away from the ranch, just passing Worcester and Southbridge. Angel was slipping unconscious as she lost more blood from her wounded shoulder. "April...Hurry. How long til we get to the ranch?" Casey asked

"Shouldn't be long now...maybe a kilometre or two." April answered, until she reached the next exit route to Franklin and sped, hoping the traffic would be so jammed along the way.

**In the woods...just a few yards from the ranch**

Seth andLeo caught with Melu and Neesa, comfortably trotting side by side through the woods. Leo reached over and grasped her hand, holding the reins to Melu's harness. Neesa glanced her and his hands, entwining within each finger digit then slowly looked up every inch of his forearm leading up to his shoulder before their eyes finally meet. Glancing into eachother's eyes, Leo reached for her cheek gently caressing with his terrapin thumb and leaned in, softly and tenderly kissed her soft luscious full red lips.

As the red haired woman and the blue clad terrapin parted after sharing their first kiss, Leo was feeling happy inside and brushed his thumb against her cheek tenderly as he softly sighed. Neesa blushed and softly suggested to continue. "We better hurry up and get back or Masuki will miss her birthday party."

Softly sighed and breathed in as he replied, releasing her hand. "Kay."

Continuing toward back to the ranch when they saw April's van approaching the property, speeding. The red haired woman telepathically requested Melu and Seth to run as fast they could to reach the house before April did not before she verbally told Leo to hold on tight as she sensed something had happened and knew whom is injured, needed her immediate healing touch.

Poor Leo almost fell from the stallions back as he began to fasten his gallop across the road over the ranch fence, straight up to the front of the house as the van arrived and the brakes were flamingly applied. Masuki immediately woke and trembled as she wondered what was going on. "Mama...mama..." she began to cry

Neesa gazed down and shushed the frightened, upset terrapin toddler. "It is ok, Masuki...Sorry bubby."

Leo leaped down from Seth's back and quickly reassuringly gestured his daughter to reach for his fatherly grasp and embrace so Neesa may able to dismount from the mare's back and aid Casey and April with assisting Angel inside.

Tealana sensed the dread feeling building outside and without hesitation, she ran out the door and stopped in her tracks as she stood on the front porch and followed by Mikey worried after he insisted the twins to remain with their cousins in the living room and continue to watch cartoons with Raphael and Mona.

Without saying a single word, Tealana went to Leo and gently gestured to take inside away from whatever may be going on as it will upset the day alittle but luckily that the children involved didn't understand which is so much better for them to continue enjoy the day, the remaining of it .

"_Thankyou."_ Leo whispered

Tealana silently nodded and picked up Masuki in her arms, taking her inside away from the wary commotion. Mikey immediately took the reins of the harness and lead the horses to the stables. April ran to the side and opened the door, stepping aside as Casey stood up within the vehicle and gently passed Angel to Leonardo. "What happened?" Neesa asked, facing April

"Angel was shot by a rival gang member back in New York as she was leaving the toy store and came to our place while she tried to carry this gift wrapped present that she got for Masuki. And we rush as fast we could to get here." April replied, trying to remain calm instead of hysterically exclaimed the situation.

"Alright, get her inside...quickly." Neesa ushered

"Already on it, Neesa." Leo replied, rushing up the stairs and through the front door then straight down the corridor to the infirmary. The blue clad terrapin gently placed Angel down on the bed.

Neesa rushed in the infirmary after Leo and quickly scrubbed her hands and forearms. Leatherhead heard the noisy commotion and wondered worriedly as he walked to the infirmary and saw that Neesa was preparing to begin with the operation of taking the bullet out from Angel's shoulder.

The Large croc also rushed in and quickly scrubbed his hands and waited for assistance of the surgical gloves placed upon his hands so he could surgically assist Neesa with the operation.

"Thanks Leo." Neesa said, thanking the blue clad terrapin. He nodded and quickly put a pair of gloves on LH's hands also then left the infirmary, allowing the two doctors to begin with operating procedure.

Leatherhead prepared a syringe of antiseptic then inserted the needle into her forearm. Calming the muscles and placing the patient into a light sleep before beginning with the operation. Don was last to even realise something was going since he hid himself away in his room, tinkering on the computer, repairing or inventing something. Walked down the staircase and noticed the infirmary door was slightly left opened and saw a large shadowy figure moving about behind the surgeon curtains.

Instead going to the infirmary, he went to the dining room where everyone else tried to calmly celebrate Masuki's birthday. Standing within the doorway and received a plate of creamy chicken pasta, steamed vegetables and a bread roll. "Thanks Mikey." Don said softly

"No problem." Mikey replied, returning back to the table and resumed feeding Yoshiro and Alexis as they were having trouble cutting their chicken.

Not long after Donatello walked in the dining room, elissia finally walked in. Carrying the large gift and placed it on the side table with the other birthday gifts, waiting to be opened. The ebony haired terrapin walked up to the birthday girl and kissed her head. "Happy birthday Masuki." Elissia stated, wishing her well and gently smiled.

"Tank you aunty elsie." Masuki replied, returning the smile and gave her a hug.

"Where's Leatherhead and Neesa?" Elissia asked, wondering where they could be.

Silence and paused.

She gazed around the room and glanced each silent face. Shrugging her shoulders and continued on with the celebration. Meanwhile in the infirmary, Leatherhead assisted Neesa with the operation as he held the wound open so Neesa could search within for the bullet.

For normal surgeons to find the cause within the wound, normally take up between maybe two, three or even more than four hours to finally remove the cause of the inflicted wound. But Neesa is not ordinary surgeon; she found the bullet within minutes not hours.

Leatherhead watched Neesa pulled out the bullet and dumbfounded as he witnessed how fast she was finding and took out the cause. Reaching over to the metal bowl beside her and dropped the bullet into it then cleaned up the wound before stitching it up. Allowing the wound to heal until the anaesthesia wore off and left her system then heal the wound properly.

Leatherhead bandaged Angel's shoulder while Neesa washed away the excess blood from her hands. Covering angel with a clean blanket; keeping her warm and applied the hydration drip through her tiny hand. "Wouldn't you be using your healing gift to heal the wound?" LH softly wondered

"No...Not until the anaesthesia leaves her system first then I will heal her properly when she wakes up." Neesa replied, drying her hands and gazed the concerned croc.

"Fair enough." LH softly stated, washing his own hands and then joined the celebration taking place in the dining room.

Neesa quickly doubled checked over Angel before leaving the infirmary and closed the door behind her. Just when Neesa turned around, she bumped into Leo. "Is she going to be ok?" He concerningly wondered

"She will be fine...she was lucky that the bullet missed her main artery in her shoulder. Other than that she will be fine. Is Masuki having a good time?" Neesa replied

"Yeah...she won't cut the cake unless you are in the room with her. Um...do you mind if I ask you something?" Leo answered; telling Neesa also asked another question.

"Sure, Leo." she answered as she softly gazing the blue clad terrapin, curious what he may ask.

"You...gently smiling...never mind." He stated

Neesa paused in silence and returned the smile. Mikey walked out to get the missing party host and father when he stumbled upon them, warmly embracing eachother. Clearing his throat and both Neesa and Leo turned their right where Mikey stood waiting for an answer. "Am I interrupting?" Mikey asked

Both blushed and replied. "No mikey, what's wrong?"

"It is time to cut the cake and sing happy birthday to Masuki." Mikey replied

Neesa smiled, holding Leo's hand and lead him to the dining room. "We're coming."

As they walked in the dining room and released eachother's hands, Neesa picked up Masuki as she ran up to her and said. "Where did you go, mama? Gonna help with the cake?"

Neesa smiled and leaned in, making their foreheads meet and replied. "You bet I will, sweetie."

Everyone in the dining room gazed Masuki and neesa in silence, surprised to witness and hear the terrapin toddler call Neesa; Mama. Also more surprised to Neesa accepting the role of being the mother figure to Masuki. "Wow! That is a surprise!" Mikey stated, surprisingly shocked

"What is?" Neesa answered, gazing the orange clad terrapin with a warm smile.

"You have accepted the mother figure." Mikey replied

"Well it was right to do so and I didn't mind to be her new mother." Neesa answered

"Well...congrats Neesa and welcome to motherhood in a way." Mona welcomed Neesa

"Thanks Mona." Neesa replied

Neesa held Masuki's hand and helped her to cut the cake after they sang happy birthday and blew out the candles. Giving a piece each to everyone in the dining room and allowed Masuki to open her birthday gifts.

Each gift contained a doll figure; clothing and doll accessories except one contained a learning and sound phonic laptop. Neesa walked to the refrigerator and took a large piece of fresh meat for Zahra that waited outside on the front porch laying in the sun. "So Neesa what did you get for Masuki?" Casey wondered

"Wanna know what I have waiting for her?" she replied

"Yeah." Casey answered curiously and anxiously

"Follow me please and you will see." Neesa requested, picking up Masuki. They followed neesa to the stables and wondered what the surprise gift could be that neesa had in mind to give to Masuki with Leo. Placing Masuki down and gently grasped Masuki's hand, requested the terrapin toddler to close her eyes so she can lead her to the mare's stable and meet the foal that will become masuki's new friend.

When they arrived to the stable, Neesa passed her hand to Leo as he picked her up while Neesa went inside. Gently shushing the newly mother and foal; quickly walked back to the stable door and whispered softly. "Open your eyes."

"Wow. For me?" Masuki asked

"Yep...He sure is." Neesa replied, happily smiled

"What is his name?" LH wondered

"He doesn't have one." Neesa answered

"Why not?" Mikey asked

"Because I thought it would be appropriate for Masuki to name him." Neesa said

"What do you want to call him; Masuki?" Leo wondered  
"I don't know. I can't t'ink of a name, daddy." Masuki answered

"Do you think ryu sound ok?" Leo asked

"Yep...I'm name him?" Masuki cried

"What do you want to name him?" Neesa asked,

"Ryu." Masuki answered

"Alright, welcome home ryu." neesa cooed

"Thankyou Mama." Masuki said, draping her tiny arms around her neck.

"Welcome baby." Neesa replied, smiling and hugged the little toddler.

"Neesa..." Raph called

Neesa faced the red clad terrapin with a responsive glance and answered with a hum. "Hmm..."

"She is only four." Raph stated

"I know raph and it won't be for a while until Masuki can actually ride him. And until then, Ryu will be cared by his mother and trained by me later when he is ready to have a safety harness. Don't worry raph. Everything I have thought about." Neesa answered

"Fair enough. Just worried and wondering. That's all." Raph replied

"That is fine raph. I understand." Neesa said

"Ryu is a beautiful animal." LH said, admiring the newborn cult

"He sure is. I thought he would make a perfect gift for Masuki." Neesa replied

"It was a great idea, Neesa." April complimented

"Thanks April." Neesa replied

Leo stood by, silent and smiled as he watched his daughter interact with the young cult so they will become used to eachother under the watchful eye and supervision of Neesa, as she placed her down and Neesa knelt down close by. All admired the new addition to the clan and laughed as the cult softly neighed that kind of frightened poor little masuki and immediately draped her arms around Neesa's neck as she assured her.

"C'mon everyone...I think that is enough for one day." April suggested

Neesa walked out of the stable and carried Masuki in her arms then returned back to the house where they finalised the celebration and put a cartoon on for the children while they enjoyed the remainder of the afternoon, talking and discussing about the future. Also began the discussion about whether if Neesa and Leonardo will admit their involvement of becoming a couple.

...

To be continued in chapter eleven

Udina-the guardian of sky (my creation OC for the horse in the story)

Leo and Neesa are almost there...and masuki will have something that her cousins have...a mother even though not exactly the same but gives her what she needed from the start and heals the broken heart within Leonardo, which also needed someone to love him. This chapter originally written in six pages now after I re-written and edited some parts of the grammar sentences that needed to be corrected...it has become longer; way longer and man it was exhausting writing this chapter after searching through all the draft written pages within the library in my head. I have one absolutely terrible migraine, I will be a vacation after this when this re-writing the story is finally finalised. I know exactly what you may be thinking as my family has always said that 'absolutely crazy or are you insane.' Which I have to agree and admit that I sometimes that I do get abit carried away when deeply intrigue once I start. I hope you will enjoy this version of the story this time and have better review for my work. Practice makes perfect is my favourite mono and always stand by it. Thankyou to those who have read my story and give me the chance to continue writing as it helps me to become better...thankyou everyone.

Read and review until next time...tootles


	12. one step at a time

**a/n:**** originally titled as don's surprise for Elissia. Don decided to give another try with Elissia and move on...also unaware that he is in the dark; Elissia is also keeping a secret. The night that she saw Venus and Donatello together before she passed. The ebony haired terrapin wishes to give another try but start as friends first then taking the next step when it comes. Hope this will better chapter. On with the story...tootles ;)**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-ONE STEP A TIME**

**In the dining room**

The terrapins, leatherhead, Jones and Neesa were enjoying talking while the youngsters watched their cartoon. Sitting around the table, took a deck of cards and played Texas poker. Raph and Mona were winning the start of the game since they enjoyed t play sneaky.

Mona smiled her huge grin and gazed her red clad terrapin lover, showing her hand assuming she has won the game. Raph smiled also assuming that she had the upper hand, nodding.

"Read it and weep, partners." Mona said, in personating the Texas accent with a huge grin as she placed her cards down in the centre of the table and reached for the pile of 5c coins.

"Ha Ha...we won." Raph chuckled

Neesa reached over and slammed her hand down upon Raph's hand, smiled her huge grin and lifted his hand off the coin pile as she revealed her hand. "I don't think so, cheater." Neesa stated, grinningly

Raph eyes widen and beak dropped when he saw a Texas full house. "What! Full House!" Raph exclaimed, shocked

"That's right bro...Read it and weep lil man. Hee hee." Neesa replied, giggling

Raph sat down, folded his arms and grumbled as neesa took the coin pile. Their friends and family also laughed. "Congratulations Neesa." Don said, smiling

"Thanks Don, good game. Wanna play again?" Neesa answered, returning the smile

"No thankyou, Neesa...It was a good game though but maybe should check on Angel and see if she is awake or not." Leatherhead replied, suggesting as the doctor instinct took over for a second.

"Alright...Don?"

The purple clad terrapin softly sighed and replied. "Nah, it is ok...I was thinking go out for a walk to the river and get some air." Don said, pretending to be going his room.

Neesa smiled and knew what the purple clad terrapin had in mind, giving the ebony haired terrapin 'go on' glance as Elissia turned and gazed Neesa.

Elissia smiled and nodded as she stood up, walking after the purple clad terrapin. "Hey Donatello."

Turning and faced the ebony haired terrapin with a small smile and softly replied, humming. "Hmm..."

"Want some company?" she asked

"That would be nice." He answered, leading her outside after he requested Masuki for a hug. "One second."

"Sure." Elissia replied

Don walked to the living room and called for Masuki. "Masuki."

"Yes...uncle Donnie." She answered, standing up and running to the kneeling terrapin

"Happy birthday sweetie...Come here, give me a hug." Don said, requesting for hug before leaving

The terrapin toddler draped her tiny arms around his neck, giving the purple clad terrapin a hug. "Ta uncle Donnie." Masuki said, thanking him

He kissed her head and replied. "Welcome Masuki. Go on...watch your cartoon."

Masuki returned back in the living room, Elissia smiled as she watched the purple clad terrapin and the terrapin toddler share a bond before separating. He stood up and faced Elissia, softly blushing.

Walking to the front porch and Elissia sat down on the porch swing while Don stood up, leaning against the porch railing. Erotically glancing the ebony beauty, looking up every inch of her terrapin body until finally his her face and smiled.

"What?" she whispered, cheekily smirked

Shaking his head, cheekily frowned and replied. "Nothing."

Elissia softly sighed, stood up and teasingly walked by. Smiling the purple clad terrapin erotically, hoping he would follow which he did. Both silently walked to the stables and went inside, following her to Seth's stable when she noticed that both Seth and Melu were still saddled up.

Untying the reins from the railings and led both horses outside, Don stopped Elissia for a second as he reached for terrapin face. Holding her soft skinned cheek and gazed deeply into her eyes, slowly leaning in and tried to kiss her when she pulled away, played hard to get.

"Nah ah...slow down boy." Elissia teased, placing her finger upon his beak and gently walked passed him, leaving him surprised as he watched her walk away with the horses following her outside.

He scoffed softly and giggled and whispery stated to himself. "Hmm...What a woman."

Walking to the door and out of the stables then saw the elissia was already on the saddle; waiting. Handed the reins the purple clad terrapin and he gladly accepted then climbed upon the Mare's back. Elissia was quick to take off and Don followed, chasing the ebony terrapin and her stallion.

"Wait up Elissia." He cried out, chasing after them

Elissia laughed and enjoyed the chase. "Hurry Donatello or you will fall behind but then Melu wouldn't do that regardless."

The mare neighed and galloped faster as she tried to keep with Seth and Elissia. Poor Don almost fell off from the mare's back as she galloped across the ranch property and into the woods, smacking the purple clad terrapin into a tree branch that hovered in his head space.

"Ouch!" Don whinced

Elissia laughed then quickly asked him, assuring. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok."

Galloping through the woods side by side, giving eachother smiling glances and laughed as they enjoyed the horseback ride. The purple clad terrapin had a surprise picnic waiting near the river where his brother and Neesa shared earlier with Masuki before they celebrated her birthday.

"Elissia." He called, as Melu slowed her pace.

Elissia gently pulled on the reins, commanding the stallion to slow down. "Yes, donatello." she answered

"Come this way, please." he requested

Elissia smiled and nodded then followed the purple clad terrapin. They finally arrived to large bush covering the location near the river. Don dismounted from the saddle, grabbed the reins and waited until Elissia dismounted.

The ebony haired terrapin dismounted from the saddle and gazed upon his hand, waiting to be taken. Facing him, smiled and accepted his hand as he requested. "Elissia, close your eyes please."

"Why?" Elissia answered

"I...I...um...uh...have something for you." Don gently told elissia

"Ok...Don't let me fall in a dirt ditch." Elissia asked, as she closed her eyes and held the reins.

"I won't let you fall...Don't you trust me?" Don replied

Elissia didn't answer immediately as she was still nursing her broken heart after been betrayed some time ago. Is she willing to forgive but couldn't forget and try again with the purple clad terrapin?

"It is ok if you don't trust me but I promise that I will work my best to earn your trust." He assured

Elissia smiled; still kept her eyes closed and replied his assurance with another question. "So...you are saying that you have something to tell me, am I right?"

"Only that I want to say...I...I..." Don muttered

"Are you trying to say that you...care about me?" elissia said, finishing his words

"Yes." Don replied, nodding even though she has her eyes closed

"Why don't you just say it without tripping over yourself?" Elissia told him

"I would tell you without stuttering because I was worried that...you would give me the chance if I tried." Don explained, lowly and worried

"Well you have and I didn't stop you saying it, right?" elissia reassuringly replied

He smiled and sighed in relief as elissia allowed the purple clad terrapin to lead her toward the special location near the river. Elissia was hoping that Don would tell her the truth about what he and Venus did. May be ask for her forgiveness and earn a place with her for a new start.

But since he hadn't, all she can do is just wait until he comes to terms with himself and confess the truth. "Where are we going?" Elissia asked

"One minute...ok sit down and now you can open your eyes. Don said, after dropping the reins

Elissia opened her eyes and looked around her, she was speechless also surprised. At first the ebony haired terrapin wanted to just want to say something and walk away before giving don a chance to mend their relationship and try again. Now after seeing what he has done to make the effort to go out of his way to surprise her and take the first step of a new beginning.

"You did this, Donnie?" Elissia asked

"Of course I did. I wanted to show what I should have before. I wasn't sure how. And it has taken me a long time to finally open and express how I feel completely now. I want to try again to be happy with...you, only if you will have me." Don answered

Elissia wasn't sure what to say but she loved Don with all her heart and soul. She decided to take one step at a time. Even though she knows he betrayed her once and worried that he may do it again. Is she willing to try again and try to forgive but could never forget.

**Back at the ranch**

"Where did Donnie and Elise go?" Tealana asked

"I don't know. They were here an minute ago." Mona answered

"They went for a little stroll in the woods with Seth and Melu." Neesa replied

"Oh. Maybe they are making up. Yay! Finally life is too short to be forever fighting over nothing." Tealana said

"How do you know?" Mona wondered

"Just say that I saw them walked to the stables and disappeared in the woods together." Neesa answered, smirking and continued to gazed across the distance. If only tealana knew why they were fighting in the first place then she wouldn't be thinking like that if she knew. Don and Elise were talking and slowing taking the first step to a new relationship. Neesa could sense they were beginning the first step of rekindling or begin something that should have been.

"Hey neesa...hello...anybody home. You who!" Mikey tried to get neesa's attention as he waved his hands around in her face.

"Yes, mikey. What's up?" Neesa said wondering why mikey behaving like the annoying clown he usually does.

"I was wondering um...uh...what you are thinking about?" Mikey said

"I wasn't thinking bout nothing. I was sensing where Elise and don were." Neesa replied

"And?" Mikey wondered

"They're fine. They're near the Blackstone river having a friendly picnic together...Nothing to worry about." Neesa answered, gazing the orange clad terrapin with a warm smile

"You are so good; Neesa. We all are very lucky to have you." Mikey said

"Actually mikey; I'm lucky to have a family...A family that I'm proud to be apart of. Thankyou Mikey." Neesa replied

Tealana hugged her sister first then mikey and their children before Leonardo walked up behind and wrapped his arms around neesa's waist then held her close as he snuggled into neck and kissed her shoulder. Neesa turned her head slightly to kiss Leo's forehead and snuggled him in return.

Don and Elise were enjoying each other's company and were taking the first step to either rekindle their emotions or begin again to avoid getting hurt and heartbroken again.

"Don this is wonderful but don't you think that we should take it slow after last time?" Elissia wondered

"How we call this the first stepping stone to be happy again...Or just a friendship picnic?" Don said

"I would like that. Thankyou Don." Elissia answered smiling as she sipped her fruit punch.

Don looked down to his hand and gently held her hand and pulled away blushing. "Thankyou elissia."

"For what?" Elissia replied, confused

"For giving me another chance." He answered, smiling

Elissia smiled and replied softly before she leaned in and gave a small peek upon his terrapin cheek. "No problem...besides you also gave me what I needed again, too."

"And what is that?" He wondered, unsure

"A friend." she whispered, smiling.

Don returned the smiled and draped his arms around her waist and watched the yellowy/orangey sunset. Gently gesturing her head and face him as he leaned in softly kissed her lips as the sun slowly settled as the first star began to rise in the night sky.

...

******************************************************  
A/N: What will she do and what will she say when she learns the truth about Masuki. The truth of Masuki's origin and father will be known and she is also in the dark about it too as she believes that Leonardo is her father.

**To be continued in chapter twelve...**


	13. parents to be

**Leo and Neesa are getting closer, falling more in love but afraid of been burned. Raph returns back from his honeymoon with Mona and discover that his daughter had learned how to ride with Neesa on their outing in the woods near the Charles River. Also Casey leans that he will be a father and extremely happy, practically over the moon and want to share it with their friends. **

**CHAPTER TWELVE-THE PARENTS TO BE**

**The next morning**

Neesa walked down to the infirmary and noticed that Angel had woken up. Silently stood in the doorway; waiting until she dressed herself before pulling back the curtain. "Good morning." She greeted

"Who are you?" Angel rudely asked, glaring shock.

"I apologise...We haven't properly been introduced...I am Neesa Swiftstone, pleasure to you young one." She introduced herself, holding her hand up and waited for the accepting handshake.

Looking at her hand then reached over and accepted the handshake as she introduced herself, stating her name. "Angel...Angel Jakeson."

The young teen whinced as she tried raise her arm through the jacket sleeve. Neesa gently grasped her shoulder and angel whinced more and said. "Wha-...what are you doing?"

Neesa gazed Angel, softly smiled and replied. "Just stay still...it will only take a second."

Neesa softly breathed in and exhaled softly as she gathered her healing power to heal Angel's shoulder. "It is done." She breathless stated

Angel gazed Neesa with confusion as she reached for her shoulder and uncovered it, cutting away the bandages. Admiring shoulder where the wound should had sat and saw nothing, not even a slight scar. "Wow! This is awesome...How long you had this...sorry let me re-phrase that question. How did do that?" Angel stammeredly asked

"It's ok...I completely understand, angel and the answer to your question...I had this gift as long I can remember and I am not sure where I inherited it from." Neesa explainingly replied

Angel nodded and covered her shoulder back up, hopped off the bed then held her stomach as it grumbled. Neesa glanced angel with a concerning gaze. "Hungry?" Neesa asked

"How can you tell?" She replied

"Well...one you're rubbing your stomach and I heard the slight grumbling." Neesa answered, stating what she heard.

Angel gazed Neesa with a surprised glance and replied. "Oh...uh ok."

"C'mon let's go to the dining room and I'll make some breakfast for you. What would you like to eat?" Neesa offered kindly

"Chilly eggs with bacon, please." Angel requested

"Sure." Neesa replied, smiling

Leading the teen to the dining and Neesa did her best to prepare the food, requested without burning it. Angel sat by the table and drank the cool orange juice placed down for her as she waited for the eggs and bacon sandwich.

Guzzling the juice down her dry sore throat when Leatherhead walked in the room; greeting the teen as he immediately checked angel's shoulder. "Good morning Angel...how are you feeling?"

The large croc checked her shoulder and realised he didn't need to when he discovered the wound was healed and left no scar. "Hmm..." he humed

"What?" Angel wondered, gazing the croc.

"Your shoulder...it is looking good." He replied confused

"I know...Neesa did some weird trick on my shoulder and it was better." Angel told the croc

Leatherhead smiled and sat down also waited patiently. Neesa walked in the dining room, carrying the tray with the chilly egg and bacon toasted sandwich. "Here you go Angel. I wasn't sure how much of the chilly sauce, you wanted so I only put a small knife smear."

"Thankyou, it looks delicious." Angel complimented as she bit her breakfast. "This is good."

"I'm glad you like it." Neesa replied

Leatherhead stared at the egg and bacon toasted sandwich, feeling hungry also but instead of requesting Neesa to cook it...he wanted to cook his own as he knew what he wanted. "Do you mind if use the kitchen?" Leatherhead asked softly

"No...You are welcome to use the kitchen, leatherhead...help yourself." Neesa insisted kindly

"Thankyou." He replied, walking to the kitchen

Neesa smiled and shook her head then left the kitchen, allowing Angel to eat peacefully while she called for Zahra. Zahra came immediately as she knew was breakfast time and also fed the four Sheppard puppies that laid on the front porch, waiting for their breakfast.

Handing the large beef steak to her feline then placed down the bowls containing rice, chicken meat and light gravy sauce for the puppies as they one by one surrounded the bowls and ate. Zahra took off into the tree close by and ate her steak without Ora, Duke, Shadow and Enzo trying to take her meat just to avoid been food for the feline.

**Meanwhile Upstairs in the red clad terrapin and brunette haired salamander's room**

Mona and Raphael were packing for their lakeside view honeymoon on the island across from New Bedford for the couple of weeks. Arliana walked in the room and saw that her parents were packing but wondered curiously if they were moving out of the house or worst...leaving her behind while they took off.

"Where ya going daddy?" Arliana asked, gazing her parents with a sad frown

Mona knelt down and reassured her daughter that they were going on holiday for two weeks, only for them. "Daddy and I are going on a holiday, we'll be back."

"Can I come, please?" Arliana pleaded

"Next time, squirt." The red clad terrapin answered, softly smiled

"C'mon baby...let's go downstairs and get brekkie." Mona suggested, smiling

Arliana nodded and grasped her mother's hand as she led her down to the kitchen. As they bumped into Neesa at the staircase. "Oh Neesa...could I ask a huge favour, please?"

Neesa smiled and instantly knew what Mona was going to request and opened her arms while kneeling down and waited for the brunette salamander toddler to give Neesa a hug, allowing to be picked up. "Of course, Mona...Arliana and I will so much fun while you and Raph are gone. Won't we?" Neesa answered, facing the toddler with a gleeful smile

Arliana nodded, still frowning. Mona gazed Neesa, raising a brow confused then finally smiled and said. "Great, thankyou so much...what will we do without you?"

"Mona just go...have fun." Neesa whispered, smiling

Neesa cradled Arliana while walking down the staircase and went to the kitchen, Mona returned to the bedroom in silence. Raph zipped the bags as he gazed his wife, smiling curiously.

"Mona?" Raph called

"Hmm..."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't they be?"

The red clad terrapin slightly frowned and replied. "Nothing really."

"You ready?" Mona asked, taking the first bag.

"You know I am." Raph replied

Mona grasped the doorhandle as she was grabbed from behind and felt Raph's beak, softly nuzzling against her neck and shoulder. Closing her eyes and enjoying the erotically nuzzling then softly said, gesturing her lover to slow down. "Raph...mmm...Leave for it for tonight big boy unless you want to have everyone banging on the door all night long, telling us to keep it down."

Raph opened his eyes bluntly and embraced Mona in his arms. "Ya're so hot...mmm...I can't anymore." He teased

"You keep going...you will not get anything when we arrive later tonight." Mona told him.

Raph lowly chuckled and kissed her shoulder then ushered Mona out of the room while holding her around the waist, carrying the bag on his shoulder. As the lovers walked along the corridor near the staircase, Leo and Masuki followed behind them. "Uncle Raphie...Aunty Mona." Masuki called, running to the couple.

They turned and faced Masuki, smiling softly. Leo smiled and slowly walked behind her and said. "Ready to go are ya's?"

"We sure are." Mona answered, happily smirking

"Have fun."Leo stated

"Oh don't worry...we will." Mona erotically replied

Masuki gazed her aunty, uncle and father wondering what they were discussing about as she was confused about the discussion. "Daddy...What do you mean...have fun?"

Leo smiled and answered. "Never mind sweetie."

Shrugging her shoulders and gazed the adults with confused glance. "Enjoy it while it last, Leo." Mona reassuringly suggested, giving the blue clad terrapin a warm friendly smile

He returned the smile and nodded as he grasped Masuki's hand then walked downstairs, only finding Angel and leatherhead sitting in the dining room talking. "Where's Neesa?" Leo wondered

"She went outside for a minute." Angel answered

"Thanks" Leo said, walking outside with Masuki following behind him. Mona and Raph followed after them. The three adults and toddler walked outside and saw that Arliana and Neesa were teaching the dogs, how to fetch. Laughing as she was piled upon by the dogs and Arliana when Neesa noticed that Leo, Raph and Mona were watching as Masuki ran down the front steps to join in the game.

"Hey guys...C'mon pups, let..."softly grunted as she tried to stand while dogs and children tried to pull Neesa down again. "C'mon guys let me up, please." Neesa stammeredly requested, gently pushing the dogs away.

"Having fun there?" Raph asked, giggling

"Why wouldn't we be?" Neesa replied, cheekily

"Oooo...you smart ass." Raph stated, waving the finger

Neesa folded her arms and half smiled at the red clad terrapin. "Anyway, here take my keys."

Mona took the keys and was surprised as she realised which vehicle that they will be borrowing to drive down to New Bedford. "Is this the keys to your...Porsche?" Mona asked curiously

"It sure is...oh I almost forgot. Take these keys to the boat also, it will say mermaid goddess on the side." Neesa answered, handing the boat keys.

"Ya're the best, Neesa. I think we might take more than just two weeks, now." Raph happily exclaimed

Neesa smiled and nodded, replying. "Take all the time you need...Go on, get out of here or you'll never leave, love birds...go enjoy yourselves."

"Arliana." Mona called

"Yeah Mummy." Arliana answered, gazing her mother while she patted Ora's head.

"Come here baby...daddy and I gotta go." Mona requested

Arliana ran up to her parents, giving both a hug and kissed goodbye as she was passed to Neesa. "Thanks Neesa, you're a life saver." Mona stated, leaning in and quickly sisterly hugged her.

"Arliana and I will have fun...go on get out of here." Neesa said, promising the wary mother and ushered her to leave.

"Bye baby." Mona farewelled, waving

"Bye Mummy...bye daddy." Arliana replied, waving

"Bye Arliana...be good." Raph answered, requesting his daughter to behave while they were gone.

"Go on." Neesa ushered again

"Alright...alright I'm going...be good baby. Miss you." Mona soothed

"Love you mummy." Arliana replied

Raph just closed the trunk of the vehicle after placing the bags inside. Walking to the driver's side and started the engine while he waited for Mona to hop in the passenger side. Opening the passenger side door and stood within it before hopping inside as she waved once more. Neesa, Leo and the terrapin toddlers returned the wave and watched the lover drive away.

The blue clad terrapin softly sighed and asked. "So what do you have in mind to entertain the kids?"

"Would you like to take the girls for picnic?" Neesa replied, suggesting an afternoon picnic.

"Why not...Let's go before it gets dark and how will we be going?" Leo answered, wondering the travelling arrangements with the toddlers.

"Well carry Masuki with you on Titan and I'll take Arliana with me on Seth. Just let me quickly arrange the food and drinks then we can go." Neesa replied

Softly smiled and admired the red haired woman as she carried Arliana and held Masuki's hand, walking back to the house. Following them back inside and stood in the corridor while Neesa placed Arliana down then walked straight to the kitchen, grabbed the picnic basket along the way. Leo followed in and stood, leaning against the doorframe. Admiring her slight masculine female frame then walked up behind her, draping his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck tenderly.

"Leo..." she whispered

"Hmm." He humed

"The picnic...remember." she told him

"Hmm...mmm...there is no rush." Leo whispery gestured

"Promised the girls...c'mon let's go." Neesa replied, as she turned around and gazed into his soft earthy brown eyes. "Should be going." She whispery said again.

"Kay." He whispery replied

As they walked passed Leatherhead and Angel that sat watching Neesa and Leo, holding hands like secretive little teenagers in love. Neesa wondered what they would be doing. "Will you be staying another night?"

"Oh no...no..no...I have to get back." angel answered, grateful for the hospitality.

"And I have to get back too...thankyou for offer." LH also said, kindly and grateful

"Ok...the picnic can wait until tomorrow." Leo said, softly suggesting

"Don't be silly Leo...go on, take the girls and enjoy your picnic. Casey and I can take them back to New York." April offered, kindly smiling

"You sure?" Neesa wondered

"Yeah...of course...go on, get out of here. They will be fine." Casey ushered, softly smiled and waved

Without saying a word or an offering gesture, Leo kindly took the picnic basket and led Neesa to the living room, called for Masuki and Arliana. Leo waited outside on the front porch with the children while Neesa prepared Titan and Seth for the ride to the meadows over the other side of the hill.

Leaving the stable doors opened so she could ride upon Titan's back and lead Seth, trotting beside her towards the front porch of the house. Dropping the reins to Seth's harness as Leo picked up Arliana and passed her to Neesa, placing the brunette haired salamander toddler on the saddle in front of her as Neesa draped her forearm around Arliana's waist then gently gestured the stallion to begin trotting, Zahra saw from the tree she slouch within and leaped down also followed after Neesa. Quickly grabbed the reins then swung it over the stallions head then Leo picked Masuki, placing her on the saddle as he climbed up behind her and clicked his tongue, following Neesa.

The curious adventurers enjoyed their ride through the woods until they reached a clearing on the top of a hill where observing a view to remember. Dismounting from the horses backs and sat down underneath the shady apple tree.

"Oh my gosh...this is beautiful." Neesa said

"It is but not as beautiful as you are." Leo complimented

Facing the blue clad terrapin, smiling as she appreciated the complimented he gave. "Daddy...I'm hungry."

"Me too." Arliana sounded after Masuki

"I thought they might; here...I have sandwiches for them but I wasn't sure if they would eat this." Neesa thought unsure

"What's on it?" Leo wondered

"Cheese and ham." Neesa answered, taking the first cut sandwich.

"That will be ok...here you go bubby, cheese sandwich." Leo offered

"Ta daddy." Masuki replied, pleased

"Cheese and ham sandwich...Arliana?" Neesa offered, holding the sandwich in front the salamander toddler. "Tank you aunty Neesa." Arliana replied, taking the sandwich happily eating it.

"Welcome sweetie." Neesa answered, smiling happily

Titan and Seth by the apple tree and ate apples while they waited. After finished the sandwiches Masuki and Arliana ran off to play with Zahra in the grass as Leo and Neesa sat down together as they watched the little ones played together close by. "Masuki and Arliana are beautiful girls. You and Raphael are lucky to have them." Neesa complimented, feeling alittle jealous of their parental roles.

"Thanks Neesa...Never know you will make a good mother one day and I bet the girls would be just as beautiful like you." Leo replied, complimenting her.

Neesa faced Leo and smiled then began to wonder if she will have any and when. Leo gazed into Neesa's and never thought to see something so beautiful and more precious as much his daughter. Neesa wanted to kiss Leo but she thought to wait until he wanted to as well so she turned away shyly and blushed. Leo also blushed and wrapped his arm around Neesa as he held her close.

**Two hours later...**

"Come on better get home before it gets dark and start dinner or other wise mikey will do the cooking and burn the vegies again." Neesa suggested

Leo nodded and gently called out. "Masuki...Arliana, time to go girls."

Titan and Seth naturally walked over to Neesa and waited for the little ones to be placed upon their saddles. They returned back to the house but Masuki and arliana fell asleep during the short journey back. Zahra tiredly walked up the porch and slouch herself underneath the porch swing, falling asleep. "Come on Arliana. Wake up bub...We're home." Neesa gently nudged Arliana to wake and climb down from the saddle so neesa could tie the reins then gave Leo a hand with the other sleeping toddler. "Alright eva, wait here for a second. I'm just helping Uncle Leo with Masuki. Ok Leo pass me Masuki and I will take them inside. Could you take the horses in the stable and unsaddle them please. I will be back." Neesa said, requesting the blue clad terrapin to take the stallions to the stables while she took the girls inside.

"Sure...see you soon." Leo happily replied

Neesa smiled, softly blushed and nodded as she took Masuki and Arliana inside then go to the stable and help Leo with the horses. Mikey and Tealana were enjoying themselves until Neesa cleared her throat to let them know that they were back. So the girls won't see what they shouldn't.

"Ah-hem." Neesa cleared her throat. Tealana heard Neesa and turned away.

"What's wrong hun?" Mikey asked

"Mikey...later please." Tealana begged

"Why?" Mikey wondered

Tealana gently grabbed mikey's jaw and turned his face around to see why she hesitated to kiss him. As the orange clad terrapin noticed why his wife hesitated, he stopped and behaved then softly nodded.

"Oh...you're back. Shall we continue this later tea?" Mikey erotically asked and teased

"You know I would love to mikey...But later ok." Tealana answered

"Ok baby." Mikey replied, softly purring

"Yeah, just got in about 15 minutes ago." Neesa answered releasing Arliana's hand and cradled Masuki that still slept.

"Just in time. It is getting dark and cold." Tealana said

"I know. I'm just making dinner for the little ones...Mikey can watch the girls."

"Well actually Masuki has fallen asleep and I have to go help Leo with the horses." Neesa replied

"Yeah sure I can...pass Masuki and I'll lay her down on the couch." Mikey answered

"Thanks mikey." Neesa replied, gently passing Masuki to the orange clad terrapin

"What do you want to eat Arliana?" Mikey asked

"Pizza please." Arliana said

"Ok then...just let quickly place your cousin down in the living room and aunty Tealana and I will make you a cheese pizza. Sounds good?" Mikey replied

"Yep." Arliana answered with glee

"Thanks tea." Neesa said

"That's cool sis. Go on...Go help Leo before he gets hurt trying to unsaddle the horse. Ha-ha." Tealana giggled

"Ha-ha Yeah I better get out there before he does gets hurt. See ya soon." Neesa said.

Neesa walked out to the front porch before running to the stables when she finally got inside, Neesa noticed that Leo was having trouble to unsaddle the horses. Trying to not laugh at Leo as he tried to unsaddle Seth while Titan waited.

"Here Leo...Let me help you." Neesa offered as she laughed.

"Thankyou Neesa." Leo replied

"Did you enjoy the ride today?" Neesa asked

"It was different. Would you like to do it again?" Leo answered

"I would like that Leo." Neesa replied smiling

**Two weeks later **

Raphael and mona returned from their honeymoon. Mona walked in the door as Arliana ran excitedly to see her mother has returned home. "Mummy." Arliana cried

"Hey baby. Been a good girl? Did you have fun?" Mona asked, picking her daughter up, hugging the toddler.

"Yep I been good and had lots of fun. With Uncle Leo, Masuki and aunty Neesa. We went horse riding every day." Arliana said, telling her adventures

"Really?" Mona replied, surprised

"You didn't really take her horse riding, right?" Raph asked, raising a concerned and wary brow.

"Of course we did. She was fine and safe. Even zori enjoyed the adventure with us, wherever we went." Neesa explained

************************************************

**23****rd**** august, 2003**

Four months have passed and Neesa is planning to return to South America soon. Before her clone woke up and begin the clones training for the plan to destroy Karai but she also has been a little occupied to realise that Karai had found a way to cheat death. April and Casey have announcement to share with their terrapins friends and their family to say that they will be having their first child.

Walking in the door then to the living room where Mikey and Tealana sat with the kids watching cartoons. "Hey ev—Where is everyone?" Casey wondered

"Hi April...Casey. Not sure where everyone else, they seem to be doing their own thing lately." Mikey greeted

"How are you anyway, April?" Tealana asked

"I'm good...oooo...um...not again...I'll be back." April said as she ran fast she could to the bathroom.

"Is April ok?" Elissia wondered, nearly been slammed into the wall by the sick woman.

"She is ok but we have something to tell you, guys." Casey answered

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Mona asked, walking in from the kitchen and carried a cool glass of water.

"Rather wait til April is back and everyone else is here." Casey replied

"Ok, fine." Mona said, sipping her drink

April finally came out from the bathroom and went to get a glass of water and some crackers to settle the morning sickness she was enduring.

"You ok?" Mona concerningly asked

"Yeah I'm ok...Thankyou. Did Casey tell you that we want to share something with you?" April replied

"Yes he did." Elissia asked

"What's the news?" Don wondered as he walked in from the back door.

"Well we're...where's Leo and Neesa?" April replied

"Neesa is shopping and Leo is playing with the kids in the barn." Mona answered

"What's the news, April?" Mikey wondered, getting impatient waiting

"We better wait til Neesa comes back and tell you the news." April said

"Hey April and Casey." Leo said

"Hi Aunty April and Uncle Casey." Yoshiro, Arliana and lexi greeted as they ran inside

"Hi kids. We have a special gift for you all each."

"Yoshiro and Lexi, these are for you. Arliana this is for you." April said

"What is this?" Arliana asked

"They are fish bowls and you use them to put these gold fish in." April replied

"Cool, thankyou Aunty April and Uncle Casey." Arliana, Yoshiro and lexi said

"You're spoiling them, April." Raph said

"I know raph but they are only kids. Don't worry so much." April replied, assuringly

*******************************************  
**Three minutes later**

Masuki ran as she could after seeing April and Casey. "Aunty April." Masuki cried

"There is our other favourite little rascal." Casey complimented as he picked Masuki up in his arms.

"Hi, Uncle Casey." Masuki said with her little arms around Casey's neck

"Where is daddy?" Casey wondered

"Right here, Case." Leo answered

"Hi Leo." April said

"Hi April...Casey." Leo replied

"How has everything been here lately?" April asked softly

"Not much has changed here and all is well." Leo answered

"Hungry?" Tealana asked

"Yes babe. I'm hungry." Mikey answered

"I wasn't just asking you Mikey." Tealana teased

"Oh fine, no playtime for you later then." Mikey teased as he huff and turned his back with his arm crossed

"Fine mikey. I' m not the one missing out tonight." Tealana teased

"Oooo someone is trouble. Ha-ha." Mona giggled

"Shush Mona. Ha-ha." Raph replied, also giggling

"Besides mikey, you're always eating." Elissia said

Zahra stood up and walked to the front door as she sensed that Neesa just returned from town with the groceries. Zahra walked to Mikey and grabbed his belt and pulled him towards the door so she could go out.

"Mikey what is up with Zahra?" Elissia asked

"I'm not sure. I think Neesa is back." Mikey answered as he followed Zahra to the door. Mikey opened the door and saw why Zahra wanted to go outside so bad. Neesa was back but she needed help with the groceries.

"Well Elise you were right. Neesa is back and she is trying to bring in the groceries while Zahra is trying to take off with the large piece of meat." Casey said

"We better get out there and give her a hand before she looses all the food." Leo said, suggesting

Mikey and April walked outside to give Neesa a hand with the groceries. While the others stood watching with the kids on the front porch.

"Hi Neesa, need a hand?" April offered

"Hi, Yes please April. That would be great. Thanks. The way it is going, we won't have any food if we don't save it from little miss here." Neesa said as she looks at Zahra in the eye for a couple seconds with a concerning frown.

"Zahra is a gorgeous animal. It is amazing you managed to keep her without getting caught by the wild life ranger." April said worried

"Where's Leo?" Neesa asked

"I think he is inside somewhere. Why?" Don answered

"It's nothing, never mind. Let's just get the groceries inside." Neesa replied

Neesa, April and mikey grabbed the groceries inside and Zahra followed behind and waited for her food. As Neesa walked to the kitchen, Masuki walked in and saw Neesa. Masuki ran up to Neesa with excitement. "Neesa!" Masuki cried as she ran passed mikey and April without realising that she might slip on the tiles.

"Hey Masuki, how's my favourite little munch kin doing?" Neesa replied as she lifted Masuki to hug.  
"Good!" Masuki answered

"Hey aunty Neesa. Did you bring us something?" Yoshiro and lexi asked

"Yes, I did but not just for you. I got something for your cousins as well." Neesa replied

"You're spoiling them, y'know." Mikey said

"I know but they're only little. Here you go, enjoy kids. Don't eat them at once." Neesa said

"Thankyou." Arliana, Yoshiro, lexi and Masuki answered

"Welcome kids. Thanks April and mikey for giving me a hand with the groceries." Neesa said

"We know you're strong but not super woman." April said

"Do you know where Daddy is?" Neesa asked

"I think daddy is upstairs in the bathroom?" Masuki said

"Ok." Neesa replied

"So April, are you going to tell us the good news?" Mikey wondered

"News about what?" Leo asked after overhearing the conversation as he walked downstairs.

"I think I know what you want to tell us. How about we quickly put the groceries away first then we can relax as you tell us." Neesa suggested

April looked at Neesa and knew that she knew what the excitement is all about. Mikey and Casey helped April and Neesa to put the groceries away so they could sit down and relax comfortably while the others waited in the living room. April, Casey and Neesa walked in the living and sat down.

"Ok, April, we are ready when you are." Raph said.

"Congratulations April." Neesa said

"They hadn't told us what it is yet." Raph said

"I already know." Neesa sarcastically said

"We are expecting our first baby." April announced

"How did you know, Neesa? Oh don't answer that." Raph said

"You know when to put your foot in your mouth don't cha raph." Mona teased

"You are in for it later, Mona." Raph said

"When exactly is the Jones junior will be born April?" Tealana wondered

"Around 19th June." April replied

"Wow that is at least 6 weeks before me." Mona said

"You're pregnant too." Elissia exclaimed, surprised

"Yes I am. I'm expecting with our second baby due in the summer." Mona Replied

"Excellent!" Mikey exclaimed, joyously

"When after April are you due; Mona?" Don asked

"Around the 31st July." Mona replied

Casey noticed that Raph seem alittle less joyful and more shocked. "Are you ok, Raph?" Casey asked

"Yeah kind of...What about you, mikey" Raph replied, surprised himself and wondering whether his baby brother is expecting again since the twins are now four.

"We aren't ready just yet...May be later." Mikey replied

"Exactly Raph; I don't want to go through that just yet." Tealana said

"I feel sorry for Masuki." April said, feeling pity for the youngster.

"What do you mean by that?" Casey wondered

"Masuki has three cousins to play with but it would be nice for Masuki to have a sibling." April answered

"I agree, it is hard for Masuki not having her mother at least she has her father and us." Tealana said

Leo felt a little out place since he was a single father. Leo goes outside while everyone else enjoyed planning the baby shower for April. Masuki wondered why her father went outside and wondered her mother was around. Masuki went to outside and find her father to ask him why.

"Daddy, can you tell me about mummy please." Masuki asked

"Your mother was beautiful, kind and very skilled. She would loved the girl you have became Masuki. But I'm sure that she is watching over you." Leo replied

"Do you miss mummy?" Masuki asked

"Yes I do, sweetheart." Leo answered

"Tell me more about mummy please, daddy."

"Another time Masuki. How about you go play with your cousins for a little while." Leo suggested

"Ok daddy." Masuki replied

Masuki went to join her cousins and play as Leo watched from the porch but wondered what the future would have been if it were different in the past.

************************************************

To be continued in chapter thirteen...

I know what you are thinking...this is confusing, first Masuki calls Neesa 'mama' and now by her name. Why is that you ask? Well Neesa doesn't mind if she call her 'mama' been the only child that doesn't have mother to look up now she is beginning to understand alittle more that she start to ask about her real mother, Venus and the only one can tell her that knows her better than Leonardo.

You have to think that Masuki is nearly five and curious about what is happening around her also wondering where she really belongs. We are almost there...Neesa and Leo are slowly coming together even though they shared a hug and kiss, here and there.

Read and review...until next time...tootles


	14. karai's frustration

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN-KARAI'S FRUSTRATION**

**Meanwhile back in New York**

Finally recovered after been revived from the brink of death and began to rebuild the empire along with the continuation of postponed revenge against Neesa. She also has a secret plan of her own in hope to trick Neesa thinking she will be destroyed easily.

Sending her foot soldiers out in the streets, searching high and low for Neesa at all cost. Standing by the window and staring down the civilization below with her hands held behind her back, waiting for the report.

Four months of searching throughout the city and found nothing. The elite ninja soldier returned and gave his report. Kneeling down and bowing as his mistress stood, staring out the window with her back facing him.

"Have you found her? If not, keep looking and don't come back until you do." Karai ordered, annoyingly and frustratingly

"No Mistress...but I believe we will find her and the terrapins." Elite foot ninja answered

Turning around and walked up to the elite ninja soldier, taking a tanto from her desk as she walked passed and towards the masked man, kneeling.

Karai placed the sharp pointed end underneath his chin, pointing at his jugular. "Find her...and don't come back until you do or suffer my wrath...do I make myself clear, slave." She hissed

Silently gulping then replied. "Yes mistress."

"Good...go now...Find them!" Karai demanded, removing the tanto from his throat and returned back to the window and resumed gazing the busy city below.

The elite ninja disappeared in the stealth smog, leaving Karai in her private chambers and continued the search through the city. Staring her reflection in the tanto, lightly pointing the tanto sharp point into her index finger then making her finger bleed.

Suddenly something struck her brain, giving her a suggesting thought. Rushing to her desk and searched for the map of New York and looked at the key points of where the red X's marked of where have been sabotaged or already been sought through.

Plenty of places to hide but why hadn't Karai found Neesa and the terrapins? Unless she may be searching within the wrong places or could be searching not far enough out of the box...in other words may be another state.

Taking out four white candles and cushion to sit upon then lit the candles while she meditated in hope to find the answer and then search for her enemies. Closing her eyes and began to meditate on the sub-equation until either a vision or answer revealed itself.

Surrounded by white smog as she sat on the cushion, wondering whether to move or should remain where she sat. Suddenly the outline of a tall shadowy figure appeared before her, walking towards her.

"_Karai...Karai."_ the voice called

"Father?" she answered, softly

The shadowy figure drew closer, knelt down as the smog lifted. Revealing the shredder's face as when he is unmasked in true Utrom form. "Father?" Karai softly cried

"My child." He stated, smiled

"I have tried to find your enemies but—but they seem to have disappeared...I have failed." Karai said, ashamed and lowered her head.

Shredder reached for her chin, gesturing her to face him. "No you haven't Karai. You have served me loyally and be patient. The enemy is like a moth—light a candle and the moth will come."

"A moth?" she wondered confused

Gazing up and faced her late father. Shredder nodded as he returned the gaze then began to disappear and repeated his statement. "She will come like a moth to the flame."

Opening her eyes and smiled, blowing out the lit candles and returned them to their rightful place. Walking to the window and stood by it, stared out and evilly laughed.

...

To be continued in chapter fourteen...

This chapter still short but maybe alittle longer than last one and will give more light to the story.

Read...review until next time...tootles


	15. neesa & leo declare thier love

**A/N:**** I know what you all are thinking...FINALLY AND ABOUT GOD-DAMNED TIME TOO, the part we all have been waiting for is finally here. Leo admits his feelings and takes the next step of the newly relationship only if Neesa wishes to continue it. Uh oh...oh come on please don't chase after me with pitchfork, machetes and pistols...psst...hey guys come here and I'll tell you more. Evilly smirking...not really have to wait and read it...hee hee ;P (swoosh!)**

**Title originally written Leo admits his feelings**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-Neesa & Leo declare their love**

**The next day**

Leo sat on the porch swing kept a watchful eye on the terrapin youngsters playing with their Sheppard pups, rolling around on the grass. Watching them play and laugh, smiling with joy that his daughter is happy but knew in his heart that one day she will ask one day what exactly happened to her birth mother and may ask for a new motherly figure to look up. Even though Neesa sometimes answers Masuki, calling her mama but the question is doesn't she really wish to be step mother to child that belongs to another?

Distracted for the moment and turned his head to his right and gazed across in the distance where the road led towards the city, wondering if that he could finally declare his feelings for Neesa? Even though he stolen a kiss or two during their little no so private outings...Or he is betraying her memory? Does Neesa feel the same for the blue clad terrapin? Or is it a false fantasy clouding his judgment...or maybe playing an insensitive cruel joke on his heart?

Thinking through the questions running across his brain as he tries to find the answer, he sought when a tiny hand grasped his, gently pulling to get his attention. "Daddy." Masuki softly called

Turning to his left and gazed upon the little terrapin toddler, sitting beside him and gave a small warm smile as he answered. "Yes Masuki."

"Do you like Neesa?" she asked, curiously wondered

Reaching for her bandana and ran his fingers down around as if they were hair, as he wished so badly that she did possess but didn't mind then replied softly. "Yes I do...Why do you ask bubby?"

Dwindling her tiny fingers, facing her hands before she answered. "Um...Can Neesa be my new Mama, please?" Masuki asked; as she gazed up and faced her blue clad terrapin father, softly smiling with widen pleading eyes.

Leo's smiling gazed changed into a surprised glance and was speechless by his daughter's request but also understood her needs of having a mother. One that she could always count and rely upon when needed at any given time. "We will discuss this later...ok. How about you go and see what your cousins are doing?" Leo softly suggested and gently ushered

"Ok." Masuki replied, disappointed and hugged her father then re-joined her cousins on the grass. He stood up, leaning against the porch frame and raised one hand to his face, squinting his eyes then ran down his cheeks to the outer rim of his beak before softly squeezing his chin then refolded his arms as he watched the children playing. Thinking about what his daughter requested and wondered the same thing; would Neesa accept the proposal of becoming his new love and Masuki's new mother?

The red clad terrapin walked out of the door, stretching and yawned as he was asked by Mona to quickly check on Arliana when he noticed that she was just fine, playing with her cousins and the hyperactive pups along with the bigger kid aka Mikey on the grass in the front. Turning around to return inside as he saw from the corner of his eye when he noticed Leo was leaning against the porch frame near the porch swing and wondered what he was thinking about.

Walking to his side silently, leaning on the porch rail as he rested his hands down upon it. Gazing the pups and all the kids; including Mikey playing as he asked his brother something. "Hey...What's up, bro?"

"Nothing..." Leo lied

Turning and faced the blue clad terrapin, reassuringly inquested. "C'mon Leo...I can see there is sumthin' bothering ya. What is wrong?" Raph asked again, gently

Sighed and closed his eyes as he turned around then sat down on the porch swing behind them. "Masuki asked for something that I'm not sure how to give." Leo half told him

Leaning against the rail and folded his arms, raising an untuneful wary brow and replied. "What did she asked for, Leo?"

Leaning upon his knees and clamped his hands together, sighed. "She asked if I liked Neesa and requested if she could be her new mother." Leo replied

The red clad terrapin's eyes slightly widen for a second with surprise. "Whoa!...That's deep, Leo. She is only 4 years old...5 almost." Raph whispered exclaimed

"I know but I can't deny what she wants let alone what she so desperately needs. Maybe I should talk to Neesa and see what she says about this." Leo wondered, hoping it won't scare her off.

Masuki walked up to the porch and slightly overheard the conversation. "What are you talking about Uncle Raphie...daddy?" Masuki wondered

"Nothing sweetie...why don't you go back downstairs and play?" Leo said, standing up from the porch swing and gently ushers her to go play with her cousins and uncle mikey.

Walking towards the door; opening it as he stood within it and gazed the blue clad terrapin with a reassuring glance. "C'mon; let's go see where Mona is." Raph suggested

Elissia walked out the door, carrying a basket as the blue and red clad terrapin brothers were just about to walk within the door when she overheard Raph stated and wondered the whereabouts of the brunette haired salamander. "Mona is in the stables with Neesa."

Leo smiled gleefully and thanked the ebony haired terrapin, giving her quick peek on her cheek then ran off. "Thanks Elissia."

Elissia watched in shocking surprised and blushed then replied, welcoming the blue clad terrapin. "You're welcome."

Raph also stood shockingly surprised to his older brother's hysteria and excitement as he ran off to the stables and quickly gazed the shocked ebony haired terrapin. "Thanks Elissia." He said, walking past the female terrapin.

"Hey Raph." She called

Turning around and faced her then replied with a hum. "Hmm."

"What has gotten into Leo? He seems different?" elissia confusedly wondered, as she never seen this side of him before.

The red clad terrapin shrugged his shoulders, with no verbal reply and continued his way, following Leo to the stables. Elissia shook her head, putting the thought back in her mind and shrugged then went to the apple orchid. Leo was first to the stable door and opening them then rushed inside like a little heeds over heels in love terrapin which what he was. Madly heeds over heels in love with Neesa.

Raph was extremely happy for his blue clad older terrapin brother but he also worried with concern for him as he feared that he may have his heart broken if rejected. Taking his time, walking inside the stables and went straight up to Leo where he stood outside Titan's stable cubicle. As he finally arrived to the stable and looked inside but he couldn't see Mona within. Neesa gazed from the corner of her eye and noticed that Raph and Leo were standing, watching and waiting. "Oh hey boys! What brings you two out to the stables? "Neesa wondered, as she continued to brush Titan's mane.

"I was told that Mona was here with you." Raph answered

"I am here raph...I'm just giving Neesa a hand, helping with the horses and I needed to do something." Mona replied, standing up and glanced over the stallions back.

Rubbing the back of his neck and suggestingly requested. "Mona...Come inside please? You should be resting for now, babe."

Neesa looked up also recited the suggestive request. "Raph is right, Mona...You should go back inside and relax...You don't have long until you give birth."

"Neesa...quit worrying. I have 2 months til the baby is born." Mona answered in an annoyed moody response.

"It doesn't matter; 2 months or not...go on! Go inside and rest...Little missy!" Neesa softly demanded, without trying to upset the over emotional mother to be.

Hanging the hand brush on the rack and walked out. "Ok...ok. Don't have a fit." Mona wined

Raph watched his pregnant wife storm out of the stables and gazed Neesa with a wary glance. "Don't worry about it." Neesa whispery reassured, continued to brush Titan's shoulders.

Leo smiled and shook his head, facing the floor before his looked up and walked inside.

"Can I help?" Leo offered

"Hmm...? Sure you can, Leo." Neesa answered, quickly grabbed the spare brush and handed to Leo then returned back where she originally stood. Unsure what to do, staring the brush and the horse then he felt silly to ask how to do it properly. "How do I use this?"

Neesa smiled and walked underneath Titan's head, assuring him that it was ok as he lifted his head up. Stood beside the blue clad terrapin, grabbing his hand and the brush then sliding his hand into the brush strap and showed him how to properly brush the horse's hair. "Stroke gently down and across...ok." Neesa demonstrated as she held his hand, brushing the horse's shoulder.

Their faces were so close that they could intimately share a kiss. Gazing the red haired beauty and softly breathed as she demonstrated the brushing technique then she faced him, slowly pulling away as he continued to softly stare with a smile.

Placing a rope harness upon the horse's head and around his snout, then led Titan with the waiting stallion close by where they could freely roam in the horse pen outside before the evening storm arrived.

"I'll get the lever to the gate." Leo offered, running to the gate.

"Thankyou Leo but you don't always have to be the rescuer all the time...y'know." she replied

"Yeah I know. But I don't mind though." Leo answered, modestly

Neesa reached and grabbed the top of the gate to lead the horses inside, quickly took off the rope leads then released them to roam freely. As they were leaving the pen, Leo grasped Neesa's hand as he was going to grab the lever to lock the gate. Neesa pulled her hand away and quickly apologised as she blushed. "Sorry."

"No its ok." Leo quickly answered also blushed softly. The blue clad terrapin realised that he is falling more in love with Neesa just like he did for Venus but only stronger. He also felt that he was betraying Venus's memory but if only Leo knew the truth...Suddenly Leo remembered what his brother; Raphael said earlier.

**Recent flashback **

"_Venus would want you to move on and be happy. You are not selfish for wanting to be happy and feel loved again. Think about Masuki. Stop worrying and ask Neesa. You will loose your chance to find out if you don't try."_

The blue clad terrapin softly smiled and wondered if he did what Raphael advised even though giving advice is usually not part of his talents but for once he was right. Following the red hair beauty out of the stables and she said. "Thankyou Leo."

"Anytime." Leo replied, giving her a warm smile. The crossed star lovers gazed into each other's eyes before going their separate way to think over what they will decide of their future. Leo walks towards the barn and try to come to a decision about what he should ask Neesa or not. Neesa decided to drive and visit April since she will be due any time soon. On her way to the Gran Torino, Neesa heard Masuki call out as she ran out of the house along with Zahra not far behind.

"Neesa! Wait please." Masuki pleaded

"Hey bumblebee...What are you running for? Huh? And what you think that you are up to Zahra?" neesa asked, kneeling down and give the terrapin toddler a hug then patted Zahra.

"Where are you going, Neesa?" masuki wondered

"Going to see Aunty April. Want to come?" Neesa asked, the golden feline had leaped into the car while Neesa and Masuki were discussing about travel arrangements.

"Yeah." Masuki exclaimed happily

"Alright get in. Want to get home before it gets dark." Neesa gently assured

"Can we get some ice-cream on the way?" masuki asked

"When we arrive to Aunty April's and you can have some ice-cream ok." neesa answered  
"Ok. Thank you Neesa" masuki replied happily

Neesa smiled and opened the passenger door and strapped Masuki up. As she gets in the driver seat; mikey walked out and wondered where was Masuki.

"Neesa wait a minute." Mikey said as he ran out in worry

"Yeah mikey. What's up?" neesa asked, leaning out of the window and gazed the worried orange clad terrapin

"Where's Masuki?" mikey asked in frantic cry

"She is here with me and we are going to April's ok." neesa reassuringly replied

"Alright see you when you get back. Be safe." Mikey said, panted and held his hand upon his chest.

"Don't worry we have Zahra with us mikey." Neesa told him

"Alrighty then...see ya when you get back." mikey replied, returning inside

Neesa and Masuki arrived to April's apartment around 5pm that afternoon. Neesa parked her Porsche around the alley by her shop so they could get inside without been seen especially with Zahra.  
**Knock...knock...**

"I'll get it." April called out, taking the apron off.

April opened the door and greeted the unsuspected visitors. "Hi April." Neesa and Masuki said with Zahra sitting next to Masuki

"Hi Neesa, Masuki and Zahra. What's wrong?" April replied, concerned

"Nothing is wrong but I need to talk to you about something though." Neesa said

"Oh...about what?" april wondered

Neesa sat down in the nearest couch while Masuki and Zahra played on the floor. "I have feelings for someone and I'm not sure how to tell him how I feel. And I'm afraid that he may not feel the same for me in return." neesa explained, facing the floor through her hands.

"Oh...Wow...Hmm...Who is the lucky guy, you have feelings for Neesa?" April asked, curious

A long silence and a sighed before answering as Neesa faced April with a worrying glare.

"Leonardo..." neesa murmured

"Whoa Neesa. How long? When? Why hadn't you told him?" April asked excitedly

"To be honest April. I have had these feelings for Leo, for three years now. I never had the courage to tell him." Neesa replied

"Three years and never told him." April answered

"Yes...I feared that he wouldn't have the same feelings for me." Neesa said, softly murmuring

"Maybe you should tell him and find out Neesa or you will never get another chance to try." April reassuringly suggested

"I know April but I feel like a coward." Neesa told april

"You are no coward Neesa. You are the bravest woman we have ever known to be." april assured the wary young woman.

"Thanks April" neesa said

"Can I say something please Aunty April?" masuki asked

"Sure you can sweetie." April answered

"I want Neesa to be my new mommy." Masuki announced, proudly

April looked at Neesa for a couple of seconds then faced Masuki surprised and understood what she wants is the most important thing she needs so desperately. "Neesa; did Masuki say what I think she said." april murmured, unsure she heard correct.

"Yep! April; you heard correct." Neesa answered, nodding.

"I think you better tell Leonardo about how you feel before it is too late." April suggested

"I will, thanks April. Not long until the little one arrives?" neesa replied

"Yeah I can't wait. I have 6 weeks to go." April told her excitedly

"Time really flies doesn't it?" neesa said

"It sure does." April agreed

"We better get going before it is too late for little miss." Neesa said

"It is getting late..." april interrupted

"Take it easy ok." neesa suggested

"I will. Mona is 8 weeks after you." Neesa told her.

"Time really does fly." April said

**knock...knock...**

"Who could that be?" April wondered, walking towards the door to answer it.

"Come Masuki. Go to Aunty April's bedroom." Neesa whispered, gently gesturing the terrapin toddler to hide with April's bedroom.

While they Neesa and Masuki went to April's room to hide just case the unexpected visitor may not be Casey and could place April in danger if it was Karai.

"Zahra come, quick now." Neesa whispered

April opened the door after Zahra walked to the room so she could see who the unexpected visitor is. As she did Neesa and Masuki looked at each other surprised when they heard the unexpected visitor happened to be Leonardo.

"Hi Leo." April greeted

"Hi April, can we talk?" Leo asked after returning the greeting

"Sure we can Leo. What would you like to talk about?" April wondered, inviting the blue clad terrapin inside.

"I need some advice how to tell Neesa about how I feel for her but I also feel that I'm betraying Venus." Leo said

"Well, Leonardo why don't you ask Neesa and find out. You never know if you don't try. It isn't wrong to be happy again. You aren't betraying Venus. Venus would want you to move on and be happy." April replied

"Why does it feel that way?" he warily wondered

"To be honest, you are asking the wrong person in that area. But I will tell you that it is ok to want to be loved and happy again." April reassured her terrapin friend.

"Do you think she feels the same for me? I'm afraid she won't feel what I feel for her." Leo fearfully explained

"You will never know if you don't try, Leo." April reassuringly told him.

Leo sighed and decided to go try and find out if Neesa felt the same for him as he does for her.  
Little he knew that Neesa and his daughter was hiding in April's bedroom and listening as Leo explains his dilemma.

"Thanks April. I better get going before Neesa returns and find a nice spot so I can tell her my feelings for her. See ya next time. Take care April."

April smiled, quickly ran to her bedroom door and stood by it then slowly opened it; as she gestured that Neesa should come out and speak to the blue clad terrapin and replied. "I will Leo; before you maybe you want to tell Neesa right now."

"What do you mean, April?" Gazing her friend with a confused glance.

"Well Leo. Look for yourself." April suggested as he walked to her bedroom door.

Neesa and Masuki came out from hiding and revealed themselves. Leo was surprised to see his daughter, Zahra and Neesa hiding in April's bedroom and wondered how long they were in April's apartment before he arrived.

"Hello Leonardo." Neesa greeted, smiling tenderly

"Masuki, honey come with me and we will get something to eat and drink while watching TV, ok." April offered as she gently grabbed masuki's hand.

"Ok Aunty April." Masuki answered, immediately went with April without hesitation.

"Thanks April." Neesa said

"Welcome...How about you and Leo can go to my bedroom if you want to talk privately." April offered, suggestingly

"Thanks again, April. What would we do without you? Zahra go with April and Masuki." Neesa softly requested the golden feline to join with April and terrapin child.

April nodded and smiled politely as she attended with Masuki to have some ice-cream and sprinkles with soda. Leonardo and Neesa walk together to the bedroom so they could talk. Leo closed the door behind him and Neesa sat down on the edge of the bed and waited until Leo sat down comfortably also. Leo was surprised and began to feel nervous as he wasn't sure where to begin.

"So how long you and Masuki have been here hiding?"

"At least 20 minutes."

"I see...I want to tell you something and not sure where to begin. I...I..." Leo stuttered

"Leo, its ok. Masuki and I know. I love you too. I have been in love with you for three years." Neesa told him, proudly

Leo gazed Neesa, curiously and surprised also shock why she didn't tell him sooner as he replied. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I feared...I thought you didn't have feelings for me either."

Leo smiled and grasped her hands gently. "Neesa, I fell for you and was worried you wouldn't want me. Because I'm...I'm a freak...A mutated animal." Leo said as he turned his face away.

Neesa reached out and gently grasped his soft cheek, gently turning him to face her. And gazed into his soft gentle brown eyes then gently kiss him. Leo pulled away and looked into neesa's eyes before kissing her back as he lifted her upon his lap and held her close.

Five minutes later, neesa pulled away even though she wanted to go further but couldn't. She remembered that Masuki was waiting for them along with Zahra and April. Neesa held Leo's face in her hands as she faced forehead position.

"Leo as much...I want to...but the girls are waiting for us. Can you wait until we get home and pick up from where we left off?"

"Kay...I can wait; let's Masuki ready and go home."

The newly lovers shared one last kiss then Neesa climbed off the blue clad terrapins lap so he could stand. Leo walked towards the bedroom and opened it then waited until Neesa walked out first and followed as a gentlemen. Another surprise will be revealed by Masuki when she requests for something that Leo was understandably surprised but neesa was thinking of adopting Masuki as she had become very fond of her since she was a baby.

"Neesa, now you and daddy said you loved each other. Would you be my mommy please?" Masuki asked, holding her clamped tiny hands together with a child-like terrapin smile. When April and Leo were surprised to learn masuki's request and wondered if neesa would accept to be her adoptive mother. Gazing the red haired young woman, giving her a warm tender and friendly smile then wonderingly asked. "Well Neesa; that is a big step for you. Are you ready for to take that responsibility?"

"I know that is a big step, April and I wonder what it is like to be a mother even though adoptive one." Neesa happily and proudly replied

Leo faced neesa and hope she would. Neesa smiled and picked up Masuki. Neesa began to cry, tears of joy ran down her cheeks and she faced Leo as he wiped the tears away and smiled.  
Neesa turned to Masuki, forehead position and said one word. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Leo wondered

"Yes, I will be Masuki's mother. She is my bumblebee." Neesa happily answered

"You don't know how happy; you have made me to hear you say that."

"You and Masuki have made me very happy. There is nothing more than I could ever ask for."

Leo held neesa and Masuki tightly in his broad arms and thought to never let go. April watched, she couldn't help to cry herself...With tears of joy and happiness. "Congratulations guys. I'm very happy for you." April congratulated

"Thanks April." Leo and Neesa answered

"Hey Apr—." Casey stopped as he saw Leo, Neesa, Masuki and the large cat in the apartment as he returned home from work.

"Hi Casey." Leo greeted, happily

"Hi Leo, Oh neesa what brings you here?" Casey surprisingly wondered

"I came to talk to April and see how she is going." Neesa answered

"What did I miss?" Casey asked, confusedly looked around when he saw something indifferent between the blue clad terrapin and red haired beauty, holding hands.

"Well Leo and Neesa has finally admitted their feelings and neesa has adopted Masuki." April said, grinning

"Really? Wow! Congratulations, wish you all the best." Casey said, wishing the newly lovers well.

"Thankyou April and Casey." Neesa replied, smiling. Casey stood behind april as she sat in the chair.

"Come on girls. We better get home before it really gets cold." Leo suggested

"Yeah it has been a long day for masuki. Thankyou April." Neesa said as she hugged april before leaving.

"Congratulations Leo. You are one lucky turtle." Casey said

"Thanks Casey. We will see ya later." Leo said

"Bye Leo, neesa and Masuki."

"Don't forget Zahra, uncle Casey." Masuki said

"Where is zah...zah...how you say her name again?"

"Zahra...casey." April corrected

"Sorry Neesa."

"That is ok Casey. You will eventually pronounce her name right with practice. Don't worry." Neesa reassured, the tall dark haired man.

"Be good Masuki." April said

"I will be good. I have my mommy now." Masuki answered

Neesa smiled and kissed Masuki upon her head as she holds her new daughter. Neesa, Masuki and Zahra drove back in the Gran Torino and Leo drove back in the battleshell. On the way home Masuki fell deeply asleep. When they arrived Leo carried Masuki inside and placed her in bed. Neesa stood in the doorway and watched Leo tucked Masuki in bed. Neesa never felt so happy or complete now she has found what her sister has. Leo walked to neesa, faced her and placed his hand around neesa's face. He smiled before kissing and said three little words after waiting three long years to share his feelings inside of his heart.

"I love you Neesa." Leo whispery said

"I love you too." Neesa whispery replied

To be continued in chapter fifteen...

It is about time don't you think guys? Anyone? Anyway this chapter was exhausting and draining with the grammar, spelling checks and re-writing the story.

I know it seems confusing when Masuki was calling Neesa mama earlier then by her name and returning back to calling Neesa Mama once again after learning that she has accepted to be her new mother.

Read and review...until next time...tootles ;P


	16. leo & neesa's 1st night together

**A/N: ****In the last chapter...Leo and Neesa travelled to New York and dropped by her apartment at different times to ask for her advice on how to admit or in other words...declare their love for one another. I have chosen a song that happens to be one of my favourites from ****Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. *Nothing I've never known.* ****I hope you will enjoy it...tootles ;)! Also**** warning description ****of ****sexual references not for anyone under 17 ****years, sorry. Don't chase after me with pitch fork****please I'll be good. **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN-Leonardo and Neesa's first night together**

Draping her arms around his neck, gazing into eachother's eyes then passionately shared an intimate kiss. Leaning in a forehead position and murmured purred, without saying another word; Neesa and Leo walked downstairs together to share their news with the rest of the family about their commitment to each other. They went to the living room and found that mikey, Tealana, Mona and Raphael were in the living room, watching a movie.

Elissia was in the kitchen baking a cake. Donatello was still in his room, inventing some new gadget. None of them didn't even noticed that Leo, Neesa , Masuki and Zahra returned until Leo cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as he held Neesa in his arms and leaning against the doorway frame.

"Everyone please join me and Neesa at the table for a family meeting. Mikey would you go get Donnie as well please." Leo requested

"Family meeting?" Raph wondered

"That is unusual. We don't have family meetings." Mona said

"Something is up. Is Leo sick? And why was he holding Neesa like that?" Mikey wondered

"Let's find out what Leo wants to talk about that all of us have to be attended?" Tealana replied

"I'll go and get Donnie." Mona suggested

"Ok see you in the dining room in a second." Raph said

Mona went upstairs and knocked on Donatello's door and waited for an answer. **Knock...Knock**

"Come in." Don answered, inviting the visitor

"Donnie...busy?" Mona wondered, opening the door and peeked her head inside

"Not really, why?" don answered, rubbing his tired eyes

"Leo has called for a family meeting in the dining room." Mona told him

"A family meeting? Did he say about what?" don asked

"No. He only said to be in the dining room for a family meeting. If we get down there, well know." Mona replied

"Ok, I'm coming." Don said, curious but not very enthusiastic .

Both the purple clad terrapin and the brunette haired salamander went down to the dining room and quickly sat down, waiting to see what the family meeting was all about. Only Raphael knew about the good news...well in a way he did. The red clad terrapin was very happy that his older brother finally had the courage to find happiness again not only for himself but for his daughter.

"Alright everyone, as you all are wondering why we are having a family meeting. We have a announcement to share with you tonight." Leo stated

"You are now officially a couple, right?" Tealana asked, smiling as she immediately worked it out from just gazing her sister and seeing the happy smile on Neesa's face.

"Yes; we are and very happy. "Neesa answered

"Congratulations." Mona said, happily

"Very lucky bro." Mikey said

"Very happy for ya, bro." Raph said as lightly slaps his older blue clad brother on the shoulder.

"What was masuki's reaction to this, Leo?" Don wondered, concerned

"Masuki asked Neesa if she'd be her foster mother." Leo answered

"That is awesome but she is only Four." Don said, shocked

"I know. She is a smart girl like her uncle and mother." Leo replied

"Finally you have made it, sis." Tealana said

"Thanks Tea. It feels incredible to be happy." Neesa replied

"Let's celebrate." Raph suggested, rushing to the cupboard and taking out glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Ok but quietly. Kids are asleep, y'know." Neesa asked

They celebrated for Leo's and masuki's happiness now Neesa has filled their lives with what was missing for so long.

"Congratulations Neesa. We all have been waiting for you two to admit your emotions." Elissia said

"Really? How you know about this before we finally make a move?" Neesa wondered then it hit her when elissia mentioned her sister possibly knowing.

"We were wondering when you would. Especially Tealana...She believed you and Leonardo come  
together sooner or later. What I'm saying we kinda already knew." Mona said

"I'll be back. I'm just going to check on Masuki ok." Neesa said to Leo as he quickly grabbed Neesa and kissed her before letting her go.

"I'll be waiting." Leo whispered

**"WOOHOO!"** All teased cheerfully. Mikey, Tealana, elissia, don and Mona were beginning to feel tired and decided to go bed.

"Good night Raph and Leo." Tealana and elissia said

"Night girls." Raph answered. Leo smiled and waved.

"Night raph." Mikey said

"Yeah you too, mikey." Raph replied

"Are you coming to bed, hon." Mona asked

"I will in a minute babe." Raph answered

"Ok, see you soon. Love you...Good night Leo and congratulations again." Mona said as she kissed raph's forehead before going to bed.

"Good night and thankyou Mona." Leo replied

They walked outside and had one last conversation, brother to brother. Raph handshake his older brother and congratulated him. "Congrats Bro...So how does it feel to be happy and be love again?" raph said, curiously and gave Leo the sticky beak 'I want to know what you gonna do next' grin.

As Leo just about answer his brother's question when he noticed the grin on Raph's face. "What's the grin for?" Leo asked, folding his arms and turned around then leaned against the porch railing.

Turning to his left, glaring up above him and change the subject of why he grinning like he had and replied. "No reason really." Raph lowly chuckled

"Raphael..." Leo lowly called in a husky firm tone.

The red clad terrapin turned and gazed his brother with a straight glance, replying. "Yeah Leo...what's wrong?"

Trying to keep a straight face and keep from laughing before he found out what he really was thinking.

"What's the grin?" Leo asked again

"Grin...What grin?" Raph answered, been a smart ass.

"Never mind." Leo replied and push himself off from the porch railing then walked to the door when raph called. "Hey Leo."

Leo looked back, waiting to hear what Raph had to say. "You didn't answer my question earlier, bro."

"The answer to your curious and wondrous question is...awesome." Leo replied, smiling

Raph returned the smile and said. "You deserve it, bro."

Neesa pulled the covers over Masuki, giving her a tender kiss while Zahra was with her asleep on the floor near her bed. Neesa returned to see where Leo went and found him outside talking with Raphael. Softly tapped his shoulder; making him to face her.

"So Leonardo, are you ready to spend our first night together?" Neesa asked

"I think I better go to bed; my Mrs is waiting for me...Congratulations guys...Very happy for ya's. Good night; Excuse me." Raph said, politely requesting to get passed. Neesa watched the red clad terrapin smirk and lowly giggled as he walked passed, pointing her thumb at him and wondered what was with him then ignored it and shrugged.

"Come here beautiful. Let's sit here and enjoy watching the stars for a while before going to bed." Leo suggested, as he wanted to spend the beginning of the night together before retiring.

Leo sat down on the top step, leaning against the porch frame until Neesa sat down in front of him between legs and draped his arms around her shoulders to keep warm which she already was though but didn't bother her. Leaning against his plastron chest and listened to Leo's heartbeat as they watched the stars glitter in the night sky.

Closing her eyes and opened them again as she breathed in softly. ""I can't believe; I waited four years to tell you how much I love you."

"Doesn't matter now. All that matters is we have finally come together. I think waiting four years was worth the wait." Leo replied, tightening his embrace and nuzzling into her neck...gently nibbling her earlobe.

"I suppose tonight was the right time to share our feelings and you are right Leonardo, it was worth the wait. It is getting cold out here. Let's go to bed." Neesa suggested, smiling

The blue clad terrapin smiled and nodded, he eyed those beautiful long milky tanned legs of hers as she wore a mini frilly skirt following the outline of her firm beautiful body and wondered what she looked and feel like. But he thought to stop himself in case Neesa isn't ready to do what they will be doing for the first time for her and for him as it has been a long time since he had made love to anyone. Since he took the first step to move forward to be happy again after Venus has passed. Neesa stopped and faced Leo as they stood at the staircase in the hallway corridor.

"Leo, I want to take the first step of our first night together." Neesa said, draping her arms around his terrapin neck.

"A-are you s-sure?... Do you really want to do this...are you ready? We don't have to if you don't want to." Leo stammered and surprised to Neesa's requested.

"We waited all this time to admit our feelings so it is only natural and right to do so. I want to only if you want to also." Neesa whispery replied, erotically kissed his cheek

"May I carry you upstairs." Leo whispery asked

"I thought you would never ask and I was hoping you would." Neesa replied, whispering his ear.

Leo gently scooped Neesa up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom, to his queen sized mattress and set her down gently. Neesa watched him climb completely onto the bed, laid next to her. Leo faced her and wondered if she is really ready to do what she asked.

"Neesa, are you 100% sure that you want to do this?" Leo worried, gently caressing her cheek.

"Leo, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm ready. I waited four years to tell you that I love you and I don't want to wait no more. Make love to me, Leonardo." Neesa replied

Leonardo smiled and kissed Neesa passionately as he ran his hand up her thigh and began to fulfil her wish. Onward he ran his hand up underneath her blouse and she raised her arms up as he pulled her blouse off, freeing her firm breasts...When he lowered his beak to her chest, she let him lick and suck her breasts. Her nipples were rigid and hard in no time thanks to his persistent reptilian tongue running over them constantly. Together they removed neesa's skirt and Leo found it to be moist with a substance. Leo's strong fingers pressed themselves to her clitoris, rubbing seductively with long smooth strokes. Her natural lubrication aided in sending his thick fingers deeper into her as he thrushes them in and out at various speeds. He withdrew his fingers and licked them clean.

He hovered over her and she placed her hands onto his muscle adorned green arms.  
"Ready?" He asked, bringing his groin close to hers. She touched his face tenderly before nodding. He grinned with deep gratitude and entered her.

Leo kissed Neesa on the lips and she kissed him back as their hips swayed in unison while Neesa moaned in great pleasure, never knew such pleasure before and wanted more. By neesa's decisive passionate moaning, she gasped sexily as she bucked her hips wildly also gently.

"Uhhh... Ohh, mmm... Ahh! Ohhh, yes! Yesss! Uhhh-ahhh-ooo! Mmm..."

Suddenly closing her eyes in deep ecstasy as the end of Leo's hard plastron pressed into her clitoris firmly with each passing thrust. His hips quickened in pace as she tries not moan too loud so everyone else will not hear them even though they wished to enjoy been together and finally be one.

The gratified moans escaping Neesa made Leo realise that this was her first time ever. Despite in one way it hurt her but she didn't care. Neesa wanted more and wanted to never end.

"Oh yes, that feels so good... Ahh-ahhh-ahh! Oh, please again, yes! Yes! Uhh-ahhh! Ohhh!" Neesa groaned; she held him tightly as he pounded his hips against hers with even more speed and force.

Their hips never missed a beat to their harmonic sexual rhythm, drawing them closer to a climax. She arched her back as she had a sweet raging orgasm then she scraped her nails over his shell, moaning out her hot wild passion for him. Leo kept pumping savagely until at last he ejaculated hard, semen squeezing out from between their connected parts and leaking down the crevice of neesa's buttocks.

He kept grinding his groin to hers, enjoying the last fleeting moments of pleasure left.  
Throughout the night, Leo made love with Neesa again and again.

...

To be continued in chapter sixteen...

A/N: hoo...Is it hot in here or is it just me...*waving my hand, trying to cool.*


	17. the next morning

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN-The next morning**

**Meanwhile down the hall...In Mikey's & Tealana's room...**

The orange clad terrapin with his golden blonde haired beautiful wife laid within his terrapin strong triceps, comfortably and soundly slept when their little mischievous son came running in. "Daddy...daddy." twins cooed, excitedly

The loving parents awoke and still remained in bed as their children jumped and playfully mulled their father. "C'mon Yoshiro...give daddy a second to wake up." Tealana cooed, smiling as she raised and leaned on her arm.

"C'mon daddy...get up please...I am hungry." Yoshiro asked, shaking his shoulder

"Mmm...Alright Yoshiro...give me a second, ok." Mikey replied, half awake and softly yawned.

The terrapin toddler stood beside the bed, waiting for his father to rise up and go down to the kitchen. Mikey pushed the sheets aside, placed his feet on the floor and quickly stretched also yawned before he stood up then walked out the bedroom down the kitchen with his hungry terrapin son. Yoshiro grabbed his arm and started tugging. "Come on daddy...I'm hungry." He whined

Mikey gazed his son with a small smile and softly replied. "Ok...ok...Let's go. What do you want to eat?"

"Peanut butter and jam toast please...daddy." Yoshiro answered

Tealana laid in bed, watching both her terrapin son and husband leave the room as she rolled onto her back and stretched her arms. Laying comfortably before rising from the bed when she sensed her sister's happiness. Wanting to run into the room and explode with joy, express her happiness for her sister as she has finally has something worth to celebrate.

Meanwhile mikey and Yoshiro went downstairs before the orange clad terrapin went to the kitchen, he took his son to the living room and turned the television on, quickly flicked through the channels until a cartoon was found...flicked the channel passed channel NBC aired new cartoon movie **'Secrets of the Furious Five'. **"Here you go lil bud...I'll be back." Mikey cooed, walking towards to the kitchen.

Yoshiro sat down in his little chair and watched the movie as he waited for his breakfast just when both Masuki and Alexis walked down the stairs, rubbing their eyes and softly yawned as they properly awoke. "Hey Suki...Lexi. Hungry?" Mikey greeted and asked softly.

"No thankyou daddy...maybe later." Alexis answered, continued to the living room and watched the movie with her brother. "Can I have cereal please, uncle mikey." Masuki requested, following him to the dining room and sat down at the table, waiting.

"Sure Suki...Fruit loops?" Mikey replied and offered

"Yes please."

The orange clad terrapin took out the milk and bread from the fridge, and took out the toaster. Grabbing the cereal box which it sat beside the microwave and pour the fruit loops into the cereal bowl then quickly placed two slices of white bread in the toaster and waited for it warm the bread while he finished preparing the cereal for his niece. Mikey also poured fresh orange juice into a small plastic cup then took the healthy breakfast to the hungry toddler, waiting on the dining room table.

"Thankyou uncle mikey." Masuki said

"Welcome sweetie...where is your dad?" Mikey replied, curiously wondered

"I t'ink he is still sleeping." Masuki answered, before eating the first spoonful of her cereal.

Mikey nodded and returned to the kitchen when the toasted popped. Taking the toast and grabbed the peanut butter and strawberry jam then spread both on the each slice before merging them together and sliced the toasted sandwich in triangles.

Walking out of the dining/kitchen when he bumped into his red clad terrapin.

**Bump!**

"Morning bro...Breakfast?" Mikey offered, smiling

"I don't think so; mikey...I wouldn't eat that if my life depends on it." Raph said, joking

Mikey glared his brother with a frown, looked to the plate in his hand then faced him again, quickly snapped. "This ain't for you...this is for Yoshiro."

"So sorry mikey...i thought you were gonna give that plate." Raph barked back, then stormed to the kitchen and made his own breakfast.

Tealana walked out of the bedroom as she bumped into Mona, greeting her. "Morning Mona."

"Morning Tealana...sleep well?" Mona replied, as she felt that was hit by a train.

"Well yes...why do you ask?" Tealana answered, frowning

"Well after the ruckus last night and screaming, kind of kept me and raph up." Mona replied, explaining the dilemma.

Tealana gazed Mona with surprise and embarrassment then giggled. "What is so funny?"

"The noise and screaming was not me and mikey...you heard Neesa and Leonardo." Tealana replied, continued giggling.

Mona was surprisingly shocked to hear the news. "Wow! They have finally come together?"

"I guess so."

Both the brunette and golden blonde haired mothers went downstairs, walking in the dining room. Mona saw Raph was happily eating his fruit loops cereal when she walked up behind him, draping her arms around Raph's neck and gave his bald head an kiss. "Good morning, Masuki...Hello sexy...hmmm..." Mona greeted her niece and whispery said to her red clad terrapin lover. Raph smiled, placed the spoon down within the bowl, reached up for Mona's wrist and guided her to his lap as he leaned in, tenderly kissed her and whispery replied. "Hmm...Hello yarself...beautiful."

Masuki didn't understand what Mona and Raph were expressing as she watched. "Aunty Mona...Uncle Raphie..."

Mona smiled and gazed the curious terrapin child. "Hmm..."

"What are you doing?" Masuki asked

Mona and Raph gawked eachother for a second and immediately stopped what they were enjoying expressing as they have a curious terrapin youngster in the room, watching them. "We're...hugging." Raph said, draping his arms around Mona's waist and leaned his head on her right soft plastron breast.

"Why are you laying your head on Aunty Mona's booby?" Masuki asked

Both raph and Mona blushed red, Mona giggled and covered her mouth as raph buried his face into her chest also trying not to laugh out loud from the youngster's curiosity.

"Never ya mind, suki...go on, off ya go." Raph softly said, ushering her out

"Where is your father and Neesa?" Mona asked quickly

"You mean, mummy." Masuki corrected Mona, folding her arms.

Mona gawked Raph with shock glance as they absorbed the statement, Masuki recited. "Ok...where is your mummy?" Mona asked again.

"I t'ink mummy and daddy still sleeping." Masuki answered, happily smiled

Mona returned the smiled, walked to the terrapin child and leaned over, leaning on her hands upon her thighs. "Wanna go have a look if they are or not." Mona offered

Masuki nodded.

Mona held her hand out and waited, softly suggesting. "Let's go."

Masuki grasped Mona's hand and followed her upstairs while holding her hand as Raph softly called out. "Mona."

Mona stopped and turned back, gazing the red clad terrapin. "Yes."

"Ah...never mind." he said, shaking his head then went to the living room and joined in watching the movie on the television.

Back in the kitchen, tealana stood behind her orange clad terrapin lover giving him a loving hug while he continued to cook. "What cha cooking, honey?"

"Omelettes...want some?" Mikey answered, offering

"Why not." She replied, softly

Both Mona and Masuki went to Neesa's bedroom, opened the door and peeked in the room so she could see if Neesa is still sleeping when she noticed the bed was still neatly made as if it was untouched. Removing her head from the opening of the doorway and doorframe as she was greeted and approached by Elissia while Masuki stood beside her, waiting.

"Who are you looking for?" Elissia wondered

"Neesa actually...she is not in her room." Mona answered, curiously and wondered

"Maybe she already had went out for a ride or drive somewhere." Elissia assumed

"Are you sure?" Mona asked

"Well I had seen her all morning so I assume she must be out somewhere." Elissia replied

Scratching her head, with confusion. Quickly took Masuki downstairs and requested her to join her uncle and cousins in the living room. Which she did was asked of her while Mona quickly ran out to the stables, in hope to find Neesa there. Only finding Zahra enjoying the cool shade as she laid underneath a apple orchid tree. Returning back inside as she sped past tealana also wondered why Mona was in such hurry. "Why you in such a hurry?" Tealana wondered

"Trying to find Neesa." Mona replied

"Why?" Tealana answered, confused

"Nothing really...just that I couldn't find her in her room. It seems that she didn't come home." Mona warily replied

Tealana didn't say nothing more and joined with Mona in the search of her sister. While Mona search downstairs in the dojo and she searched in the attic, assuming that Neesa may be meditating there which it happened to be her favourite hiding place where she prefers to be alone while training solo. No sign of Neesa within the attic dwellings, trying to figure where she could be but it never occurred to her that Neesa might somewhere unexpected.

'No...no...She couldn't be...could she?' Tealana thought as she walked down from the attic and towards Leonardo's room. Grasping the doorknob, quietly opening it then peeked her head inside and she saw both the red haired maiden and the unmasked terrapin sleeping soundly within eachother's embrace. Confirming her curious thoughts as she saw her sister and her terrapin husband's brother are together. She was exceptionally happy for Neesa, now she has finally found and received what she desperately needed and deserves to be happy.

Walking down the stairs with a huge happy grin on her face and went to the living room, sat beside Mikey on the couch; began eating the omelette that waited for her on the coffee table.

"Well tea, what are you smiling about?" Mikey curiously asked

Mona walked in the living room after turning the dojo upside down, searching for Neesa. "Nothing...absolutely nothing." Tealana answered, still grinning

"You liar...You know where she is don't ya?" Mona wondered

Tealana nodded and grinned as she giggled.

"What is so funny? Where is Leo and Neesa?" Raph also wondered as he joined in the conversation

"Nothing actually but you should your face." Tealana continued to giggled

"Alright where are they?"Mona asked again, folding her arms

"They're still sleeping...together. Why?" tealana finally answered

Elissia sat in the recliner chair, quickly stated then sipped her juice. "Oh!...Well then...hmm...That clears up that mystery and I suppose they have waited all this time. They deserve the best."

Raph glanced elissia with a curious frown and teasingly said. "Sounds like someone's jealous."

"NO Raph! I'm not jealous...you are exaggerating about that one." Elissia hissed

"Hey Elise I was just kidding." Raph blasted back.

"Don't make jokes like that; it isn't nice." Elissia barked back as she stood up and stormed outside.

"What's up with her?" Mikey asked

"Dunno..._women_." raph stated

"**HEY!" **Mona snapped at raph as she smacked on the back of his head.

Rubbing his head and groaned**. "OUCH! WHYIOUTTA MONA." **

"Behave Raphael or you will be sleeping in the barn tonight." Mona threat

"Ooooo someone is in trouble...ha ha." Mikey joked, giggling

Raph glared Mikey and gave him 'shut up' glance. Mikey silenced his giggling down to a minimum as the red clad terrapin stood up, stormed to the dojo. Mikey continued to laugh out loud.

**In Leonardo's room...**

Leo opened his eyes and feeling refreshed, gazing upon his newly devoted beauty as she laid with her back toward him while he holding her close in his terrapin triceps. Gently nuzzled his beak upon the back of her neck and raised up, sitting half-way on his elbow and smiled softly.

Gently caressing her face and shoulder then finally ran his fingers though her red hair as Neesa began to wake and slowly turned around, facing the unmasked terrapin. A warm tender smile merged on her face as she reached for his terrapin soft skinned cheek, gently brushing with the back of her hand. Trailing it down his neck to his right shoulder, down his right upper biceps then finally towards down underneath the sheets.

All of her loving caressing pleased the terrapin as she pulled herself into a semi-sitting position on her elbow as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Leaning their foreheads, making them meet as they lovingly gazed into each others eyes.

Gently grasped her shoulder and gently pushed Neesa down, gesturing her to lay on her back as he slightly leaned over her, smiling. Reaching for his face once more, stroking her thumb over his cheek lovingly. Leo passionately kissed Neesa and hovered over her then he felt her legs raised and draped around him, bringing his unsheathed manhood closer to her eager vulva.

Repeatedly made love throughout the morning hours.

**Four hours later...**

Neesa and Leo were physically tired but that didn't stop them, making love once more before getting up and walking together downstairs to the dining room where their family waited. As they walked through the doorway of the dining room, Raph teasingly stated with a huge grin on his face. "Well...well...well; Look what the cat dragged in...speaking about cat's, where's Zahra?"

"Zahra is laying in the apple tree, outside." Mona called out, answering the question.

Standing behind his new love, holding her around the waist and warmly smiled. "Hey Leo...sleep well?" Mikey asked

"Yes, thanks." Leo replied

Masuki heard her father's voice and quickly stood, immediately ran towards both Leo and Neesa with opened arms and hugged Neesa's waist, laying her tiny head upon her lower torso. Neesa gazed down, smiled as she placed her hand upon Masuki's head.

"Hi Sweetie...been good and had something to eat?" she asked her newly adopted daughter.

"Yep mummy." Masuki answered, gazing up and faced her foster mother, smiling.

Gently brushed Masuki's tiny cheeks with her fingers; kneeling down. Smiled and leaned in, giving the terrapin youngling a soft tender kiss upon her forehead and lovingly hugged the terrapin child before letting her and return back to the living room and resumed watching cartoons. "Go on, watch your cartoons baby." Neesa whispery said

Still knelt as she watched her adoptive daughter returned to the living room with her cousins, the red haired maiden stood up as her terrapin lover re-draped his arms around Neesa's waist and lovingly kissed the side of her neck.

"Mmm...Neesa...You look very...mmm..." Leo purred as he hugged his beautiful lover closer and tighter. Neesa grasped his wrist to loosen his grip so she may turn around and face Leo and tell him what she thought of him like he had complimented her. "You look pretty good yourself, honey." Neesa replied, complimenting and kissed him tenderly.

Walking down the staircase was the missing terrapin, Donatello. Walked slowly to the very last step and witnessed the love shared between his blue clad terrapin brother and his new lover. Folding his arms and teased, jokingly. "Oh man! Quit that lovie dovie action or go get a room will ya, guys. C'mon children are present y'know."

"Oh Donnie, don't say that...they'd properly would now." Mona said, joking

Facing, forehead position and smiled as she lightly bit her bottom lip as she gazed into Leo's light brown eyes. And lead him to the stairs, teasing him so he would chase her up back to the bedroom. "Alright then, see ya later guys...be good masuki." Leo said as he swept Neesa off her feet as she tried to run up the stairs and returned back to the bedroom, continued their little private game that they enjoyed so much all long night before and throughout of the morning.

Mikey laughed out loud. "You had to say that, didn't ya Donnie." Tealana joked, grinning

"I didn't think they'd would take my joke so seriously...I was only joking." Don replied, stunned

"Sure you were, Donnie. I think you are jealous or otherwise you would not had said it." Tealana tormented

"No...I'm not. You are exaggerating there, tealana." Don replied

"I think they were thinking about it, to begin with." Raph stating his thoughts.

"Do you remember when we were just like them in the beginning, raph?" Mona asked, smiling.

"Yes I do, Mona. It seems only like yesterday doesn't it?" raph replied

"You are not wrong there, raphie." Mona answered, draping her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Er...Not you too." Mikey joked

"Don't worry mikey...we're too tired anyway." Raph told him, slyly smirking.

"Oh...eww too much info to know, raph. Keep that to yar self, will ya!" Mikey whined, storming off to the living room and watched cartoons with the children as Tealana followed behind, smiling and giggled.

"Hee...hee...Works every time." Raph snickered

"You and mikey are always teasing or tormenting each other aren't ya?" Mona asked

"Yep...It is fun to do so because he bites every time." Raph answered

"You are such a torment." Mona stated

"I know but ya love it though babe." raph replied, smirking

"Oh shut up, raph...tease." Mona said and kissed him again.

Leo and Neesa went to the bedroom, laid down on the bed together and held each other close, laughing. "Oh man...What a night and morning...don't you think so, Leo?" Neesa said, smiling so happily more than she ever been or could recall.

"Yeah, it was the best time...I ever had." Leo softly replied, returning the warm smile.

"Just think of it this way...our first day to hopefully the rest of our lives...together." Neesa said, proudly and happily.

"I promise to do my very best...to make you happy." Leo promised

"I am happy...happier than I ever have been. Now, I have you...Hamato Leonardo. I will never ever let you go...I love you." Neesa said, happily with pride.

"I Love you too, Neesa Swiftstone." Leo replied.

To be continued in chapter seventeen...


	18. secrets & lil loki arrives early

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-Secrets & lil Loki arrives early**

**Back in New York**

Karai continued to search for her enemies also became more frustrated as her searching were proving to fail and tiring. Meditating in her private chambers when one of the scientists barged in unannounced.

"How dare you enter my chambers unannounced!" Karai annoyingly bellowed

"I apologise mistress but you requested for the report of the cloning project." Scientist apologised, fearing he may be executed for his rudeness and invading.

Opening her eyes and faced the scientist standing by the door, holding the report requested. She stood and walked to the man, snatched the paper and read the results. A pleasing smiled grew on her face.

Handing the report back and told the scientist to continue on with the next step of the procedure. The scientist nodded, left Karai's chambers and returned back to the laboratory, then begun with the phase 2.

Karai went to her desk, laying out the plans waiting to be performed as she grasped a tanto. Raising it up before driving it back into the picture of Neesa. "Soon...I'll have you and have my revenge." She stated to herself.

**5****th**** June, 2004**

Neesa went to the bedroom where her palmtop waited. Since moving what belongings into the room now she and Leonardo and very much in love. It was only natural to be sharing the same room as a step to become loving partners.

Her palmtop silently vibrated, reminding her about the clone is fully grown and will be ready to wake shortly. Hastily packed her duffel bag to leave and prepare for the mission to be taken forward that had waited for two years. While packing she didn't realise that Tealana saw her packing and wondered why.

Walking in the room, making her presence noticed when Neesa turned to grab another set of clothes, palmtop computer and weapons. "Oh hi...how long have you been standing there?" Neesa asked.

"Why are you packing and where are you going?" Tealana answered, worried

"Packing? Me? I don't know what you are talking about tea'a. You aren't sick again...right."

"C'mon Neesa, I don't look dumb even though that I am not as smart as you. What are you up?" Tealana replied, folding her arms in an annoying manner as she waited for a proper answered.

Raising her hand and placed on the back of her head as she giggled. "You got me...ha ha."

Tealana still wasn't amused and continued to wait for an answer. Neesa realised the serious glance on her sister's face, she quickly zipped up duffel bag and grasped her wrist, gently pulling Tealana inside then closed the door before walking over the window with her back facing Tealana.

The golden blonde haired twin stood close by, re-folded her arms and asked her question in a firmer tone then waited. "You hadn't answered my question, Neesa. Why were you packing?"

"Tealana, please...don't be mad. I have to visit my foster father's memorial." Neesa answered

Tealana gazed Neesa with a suspicious frown. "You are keeping something else from me...Aren't you?"

"I'm sorry tea'a...I think for once that you are exaggerating." Neesa apologised

"Neesa you are lying...Now tell me what is it?" Tealana angrily bellowed

Neesa understood her sister's anger, wanting to tell the truth but couldn't. "Tealana, look I—" Neesa began to speak as she was cut when the hysterical knocking on the door interrupted.

**Knock...Knock...**

"Neesa...Are you in there?" Elissia called

"Yeah, come on in elissia. We'll finish our discussion later ok."

Elissia opened the door and noticed that Tealana also in the room but she appeared very angry. "Oh...am I interrupting?" elissia wonderingly concerned while warily feared that she was intruding.

"No Elissia. I was just leaving." Tealana hissed, brushing past the ebony haired terrapin.

"What was that all about?" elissia asked, raising a concerned frown and pointing her thumb.

Inhaling and sighed softly. "It's nothing, just a sisterly squabble. Don't worry about it...what's up, elissia?" neesa replied, assuring the concerned third party.

"It's Zahra...she is behaving strangely." Elissia said, alittle shaken.

"What do you mean...strangely?" Neesa wondered, raising a concerning brow.

"She went out in the woods and then returned with a wild pig." Elissia panicked

"Elissia she is a carnivore. Zahra is meant to be eating live prey, that is why she known a lion." Neesa answered, telling the ebony terrapin not to worry about it.

"Oh...right." elissia replied, realising after been told that cat is a carnivore.

"It's ok Elissia." Neesa reassured, giggling.

Elissia joined in the laugh. "What are we laughing about again?" she asked

"Never mind, elissia. Now...what is really bothering you?" Neesa replied, after giggling

Inhaled and softly sighed. "It...it's donatello." elissia answered, lowering her head and stared the floor, silently.

"What about him?" Neesa replied, not really interested or concerned as she wished not to be involved in the ugly situation.

Elissia raised her head and glared Neesa with a peeved glance as she folded her arms, annoyingly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude elissia...but I don't know what I can do to help." Neesa told her, apologising.

"You can quit the act, Neesa. I know your secret." Elissia snapped

Neesa silently faced elissia as she gulped. And tried not to show any sign of worry that she may be found out about what she had or is keeping secretive from her and the others. "I'm sorry Elissia. I don't know what you are talking about?" Neesa assured elissia, trying to keep the innocent act.

"I think you do. I know you were there that night." Elissia replied

"What night? Seriously I don't know what you are talking about, Elissia." Neesa answered, still tried to convince the ebony terrapin that she was not her self.

"I know you there when Donatello and Venus were together before she died." Elissia whispery hissed, pointing her finger into Neesa's chest.

Neesa rushed to the door and closed it not realising that she had slammed it shut. "Ok...Ok Elissia. I knew about Donatello and Venus's affair."

"Tell me...is Masuki Don's daughter?" elissia asked and pleaded for an truthful answer.

Neesa went to the bed and sat down on the edge, stayed silent as she clamped her hands together and glared down to the floor between her feet, sighing relentlessly.

"I knew it." She cried

"And you are right, elissia." Neesa assured gently

"How come you never said anything?" Elissia wondered

"Because it is not my place to say anything. Besides how did you find out?"

"I kind of borrowed your sister's mirror that you made for her and asked it to show me Donatello's secret then the mirror show what I already knew but it also showed me a baby but Don was holding her." elissia explained upset and angry.

"I'm sorry Elissia...there is your answer. Donatello is Masuki's father but now you know, the question is will you tell him?" she replied

"He should be told...he has a right to know and what of Leonardo?"

"It isn't the right time to tell him, he has to admit his betrayal before he can know about his daughter that he believes to be his niece. This will also break Leo's heart if told." Neesa explained, as she felt defeated and understood how elissia felt.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" elissia asked, sceptical

"Elissia...you must understand that fate will allow the truth to be known when it is right and as I have said before, it wasn't my place to do so. You wanted answers and you got it...Right now the only one that should tell the truth to anyone is Donatello. And he will when he is ready." Neesa replied, assuring and tried to be the understanding friend.

"Why did he do it?" elissia sobbed

"I understand you are hurting, still even though you are trying to move on and try again. But only Donatello can tell you the answer to your question...I'm very sorry that he had hurt you and I'm even sorrier that I couldn't tell you." Neesa told her, immediately getting up from the bed edge and stood before the sobbing terrapin.

Sniffling and wiped away the tears with a handkerchief that was handed to her. "What about Masuki?" elissia asked, concerned for the youngster.

"When Masuki asks is when I will tell her...Don't worry ok. That department is not your burden to carry." Neesa reassured elissia

"Leonardo is very lucky to have you...Very lucky to be loved by you." Elissia complimented

"No elissia...I think we are both lucky to have eachother." Neesa answered, smiling warmly

Elissia returned the smile, reached over and hugged Neesa. Neesa was surprised and hugged the terrapin back. "So this means that we are friends?" Elissia asked, hoping.

Neesa smiled and held her hand out waiting. "Of course...We were always Friends but I think we didn't realise it." Neesa replied

Elissia grasped her hand and gently shook it. When raph barged into the room; panting for air.

"**NEESA...NEESA COME...QUICKLY!" **raph requested, panicky

"Calm down...take a breath...what's wrong?" Neesa quickly answered

"It's...it's...Mona...she's...she's..."

"She...She...What? Spit it out Raph!" Elissia ordered.

"Mona is in labour." Raph replied in between breathes.

Elissia and Neesa faced each other fearfully worried. "Oh no." Elissia whispery stated

"What! She isn't due for another atleast 7 weeks. Where is she?" Neesa fearfully exclaimed

"In the stables." Raph answered

"What the hell is she doing in the stables?" she angrily exclaimed, demanding for answers

"Mona went out to let out the horses for a run when she slipped after closing the gate then she began to feel contractions." Raph explained in panic.

Neesa brushed past Raph so fast that she didn't realise, she had pushed him so hard onto his shell. Both the red clad and ebony haired terrapin's ran out, following after Neesa and tried to Mona as fast as possible before she gives birth and something else happens to her.

Neesa was first to arrive inside and was already beside Mona, holding her hand and encouraging her to breathe when Raph and Elissia finally arrived inside. They were astonished to Neesa's agility and speed.

"Mona...it is ok. Just breathe and don't fret. The more you panic, the more you will stress and it is not good for the baby. Calm down and breathe...Now Raphael, be careful how you lift her and get Mona to the house as fast you can and lay her down on the bed in the infirmary." Neesa instructed

Raph didn't hesitated or argue and did what was instructed. The red clad terrapin carefully lifted and carried his pregnant wife inside. The very moment they finally got inside and to the infirmary, raph gently placed Mona down on the bed waiting for her. Neesa took her jacket off and threw it to the floor, washed her hands and quickly examined how far along the mother-to-be salamander was.

"Mona don't panic, you're about one month and half early due to the fall that had forced you into labour. Let me see, how far you are." Neesa instructed.

Mona didn't verbally answer as she was concentrating on her breathing. Nodding and opened her legs so Neesa may examine how she was. Raph sat beside his wife, holding her hand and encouraged her to breathe also endured her tightening grasp, growing tighter and tighter, making his fingers go from green to blue.

"**OUCH! DAMNIT MONA!"** raph grunted in pain

Mona didn't hear his cries as she continued to grunt, herself in between breathes. Neesa quickly grabbed a pair of gloves to put on her hands and prepared to grab the newborn as he enters into the world. "Neesa! What are you doing?" Raph exclaimed, assuming that she was leaving the room.

"I'm getting gloves on my hands, Mona is crowning right now and she should be pushing." Neesa replied, returning back to her delivering position.

"Mona...c'mon babe start pushing." Raph encouraged gently

"Mona start pushing and I mean push with all your might, girl." Neesa instructed

Mona inhaled a huge breathe and nodded then began pushing.

"That's right Mona...almost there." Neesa told her, preparing for the newborn's head to pop out so his tiny shoulders will follow.

Tealana ran in, standing within the doorway of the infirmary as she heard unbearable screams. Mikey also heard the screams and ran in the infirmary to investigate, it didn't take long nor it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. "Need a hand at all, Neesa?" Mikey offered

Neesa quickly looked to her left and saw both her sister and Mikey standing in the door way.

"That would be awesome if you could...I need a bath filled with clean luke warm water, no higher than finger depth...go, move it now." Neesa ordered.

Mikey ran as fast as he could to prepare the baby bath with slightly warm water while Tealana rushed to her sister's side and waited with clean towel to be wrapped around the tiny infant when finally born.

**About 40 minutes later **

Mona gave one last push, pushed with all might and gave birth to a baby boy. Neesa held her hand underneath the newborn's head and bottom as she quickly stood up and handed the newborn to her sister, holding the clean towel waiting. Tealana quickly wrapped the towel around the baby's body, then laid him down on the baby cot. Neesa used her healing gift jus in case to make sure there was no physical or internal defects and quickly did the same to Mona.

"You ok, Mona?" Raph asked, smiling and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah...I'm ok." Mona answered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Raphael." Neesa called softly

The red clad terrapin faced Neesa with tired glance. "Ready to cut the umbilical cord?"

He didn't answer, just softly nodded. Loosening his grip and placed Mona's hand down on her chest, then walked to his newborn son. Took the surgical scissors and cut the cord, then once more neesa used her gift to slightly heal the opening of the wound but allowing it to shrink into a button naturally.

"So is Mona staying down here in the infirmary or can I take her up stairs where she has more room?" Raph asked

"I can't see why you can't take Mona upstairs where she lay comfortably. But the question is, do you really want to?" Neesa reassured gently

Raph looked back to his sleeping wife, silently thought about her then decided that she should stay where she should be for her own well-being and physical health especially after giving birth. Faced Neesa, smiled and nodded then returned to Mona's side.

Neesa smiled and went to Tealana, gave her a helping hand to wash the newborn. "He is so cute." Tealana cooed, admiring the newborn.

"Your kids were just as cute when they were born." Neesa said, complimenting.

Washing away all the birth substances from his tiny body as he gazed curiously, not making a single peep. "Ok, all done." Tealana said, cradling the baby as she waited for a new clean towel to dry him with. Neesa held the towel open, waited for the baby to be handed to her.

Cradling the baby in her arms and covered him up as she gazed down upon him, smiling. Tealana watched Neesa bond with the newborn and wondered would there be a time when her sister will have a child when the time came.

"So what was all the screaming about?" Elissia walked in the infirmary.

Both Neesa and Tealana gazed towards the doorway where Elissia stood, replied her question. "Mona just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, almost 10 minutes ago."

"A boy? Terrific." Raph said, happily and interrupted the conversation.

"Yep...congratulations papa." Neesa said

"Hey..." Raph joked, smiling

"Apologies...daddy." Neesa answered, recorrecting her statement.

"Much better." Raph replied, happy

"Want to meet him?" Neesa offered, gently cradling the baby as she walked towards the happy terrapin father. Without a word, gazing with wide opened almost bug eyed glance and immediately held his arms out and widely opened as he waited for the child to be handed to him.

Neesa handed the baby over to the father and leaned back, holding his son close and gently cradled him. "So what are you going to name your boy?" Neesa asked, curiously as she walked to the sink and washed away the birth blood from her hands.

Raph didn't hear her and continued to gaze upon his son that moved his tiny arm about and closed his tiny fingers as he laid his arm down then drifted off to sleep after having a big yawn.

"Raph." Tealana called

"Hmm..." he humed

"What are you gonna call your son?" Tealana asked the question that her sister asked not to long before. "I dunno...have to wait til the Mrs wakes up." Raph answered, smiling.

"Alright...congratulations Raphael." Neesa said, leaving the young family to bond. Even though Mona was sound asleep. Tealana followed out of the infirmary after her sister.

"So when will you be leaving?" Tealana wondered

"Not sure yet but I won't be away for long." Neesa replied

Tealana nodded and walked away to wash up when Neesa went up stairs and stepped into a warm shower when her newly blue clad terrapin lover walked in the bathroom, erotically admired her naked form.

"Hmm." He erotically humed, bit his lower lip.

"Hey honey." Neesa said, happily

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" Leo asked

Stepping into the warm running water and replied. "I'm having a shower since Mona just gave birth to a beautiful little boy nearly 20 minutes ago."

Leo watched Neesa shower as the water ran down her body, erotically bit his lower lip and started to untie his belt, remove his bands and bandana then stepped into the shower with Neesa. She rinsed the soap away from her face so she may see when feeling a cool plastron chest and torso touched her chest and torso.

Opening her eyes and gazed her lover, draping her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. He enjoyed every second of the passion and ran his hands up her naked back as he held Neesa close. Lowering his hand down toward to her thigh so he could raise her up as she leaned against the wall then she hesitated. "Leo...not here, please."

He was feeling disappointed but respected her wish. Softly nodded and kissed her luscious lips again and held her close while the water ran down over both of them.

Downstairs in the living room

Tealana and mikey were sitting together with the kids as they ate their sandwiches after been outside and played with Leonardo. As they waited for the bathroom to be available so the kids could be placed in and wash off the smell of dogs and grass.

"Well Raph and Mona is happy now that they have a boy." Tealana said, laying her head upon mikey's shoulder.

"I guess Neesa is in the bathroom, that is why it is been used." Mikey answered, turning his head and gently kissed her head then laid his head upon hers and continued to watch the movie, playing.

To be continued in chapter eighteen...

Read and review...until next time...tootles


	19. the spring wedding

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-The spring wedding **

**That very afternoon **

One hour or so later...Neesa woke up and kissed Leo's forehead before leaving the bed and got dressed so she could quickly check on the new nephew and Mother-to-be waiting in the infirmary. Walking down the stairs and only heard voices that belonged to Raph, Arliana and Mona as they bonded as a family.

Assuming that Tealana, Mikey and the kids must be asleep, which made her quickly thought twice about one child. 'Masuki.' Quickly ran back upstairs and searched for daughter, hoping that she might be in her room asleep which she was, sound asleep.

Neesa walked to the side of the terrapin toddler's bed, pulled the covers over her tiny body and leaned over, kissed her little head before leaving the room and went downstairs to the infirmary.

"Hey Mona...You're awake." Neesa said softly, standing against the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest.

"Aunty Neesa." Arliana excitedly cried, running towards the red haired maiden.

Neesa unfolded her arms and picked up Arliana, giving her hug then walked to the end of the bed. "How you feeling Mona?" she asked

"Good...thanks to you." Mona happily replied

"Me? It wasn't all just me, Mona. I had help from your handsome terrapin hubby and my sister." Neesa told the salamander mother.

"As long you came to me in time, that is all really matters." Mona said, smiling and grateful.

Neesa nodded. "So what are you going to name your son?"

The second time parents gazed eachother and smiled then answered Neesa's question. "We have decided to name him, Loki." Mona answered

"Loki?...Different but original...Mischief child." Neesa stated, impressed

"Thanks." Raph said

Neesa nodded softly again, placed Arliana down on her feet then walked away but stopped faced back the young family and smile as she congratulated the parents. "Congratulations guys."

"Thankyou Neesa." Raph thanked, smiled and nodded.

Neesa returned the nod and left the room just when she bumped into Elissia, leaving the kitchen.

**Bump**

"Sorry elissia." Neesa apologised, kindly

"No problem, Neesa." Elissia answered, softly smiled

"Where have you been?" Neesa asked, as she turned back before going upstairs.

"I was in the kitchen." she answered

"All day?" neesa wondered

"No...I was outside for awhile, sitting on the porch swing before coming inside and got something to eat and sat at the table, reading and book." Elissia replied, tiredly smiled

"Oh...fair enough." Neesa stated lowly

"Why you say that?" elissia wondered, giving a frown

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm sure."

"So what did Mona have?"

"A boy."

"Was raph happy?"

"Of course he was...happy that he fathered boy just as much when his daughter was born. What's the matter, Elissia? Why would you ask such a question?" Neesa asked, concerningly frowned softly

"It's just—" she cut off and close her eyes as she faced the floorboards.

"Just what?"

"I wonder when will the time come for me to...to have my first."

Neesa grasped her shoulder reassuringly, gently gestured the ebony haired terrapin to face her. When she did look up, Neesa smiled tenderly and warm as a friend would. "Your time will come...just be patient."...Reaching her cheek and gently brushed with her thumb, gazing into the terrapin's beautiful deep sea blue eyes. Elissia draped her terrapin arms around neesa's under arms and friendly hugged her when neesa repeated her saying once more but this time in a whisper. _"Your time will come, elissia."_

Elissia smiled and closed her eyes, hugging Neesa when realising they were friends all along. Just came across bit strong and stubborn to admit the friendship. One tear fell from elissia's eye as she listened to Neesa's predicting promise. She hope her time will come too but the question that hovered over her, forever stating...when?

"Thankyou." Elissia softly told Neesa, warmly smiled. "For what?" Neesa asked, frowning curiously

"For been so sweet." Elissia replied

Neesa smiled and replied. "Look, what ever happens...you and I will always be friends and maybe one day...become close sisters when Donatello makes that step to ask you."

Elissia warmly smiled and nodded. "Wanna go for a walk or maybe a ride?"

"I'd love to but let's make it another day, ok." Neesa answered tiredly and politely declined.

"Ok...see ya in a few hours then." Elissia said, walking away outside to the front porch. Neesa smiled and softly sightedly exhaled, just as she was about to return back upstairs when Elissia cried out, calling her name.

"**NEESA...COME QUICKLY!"**

The red haired maiden ran fast she could out of the house, pushed the front door open, making it slammed into the wall on contact...stopping in her tracks, freezing in trembling shock as she gazed upon what laid on the grass that needed immediately aid.

"Neesa what are we gonna do?" Elissia cried, unsure what to do as she knelt beside the horse panicking.

Neesa didn't answer, she too was in shock as she gazed upon the fragile animal's state. "Neesa...Neesa." Elissia called again, trying to get her attention as she grasped Neesa's shoulders.

Neesa gazed Elissia with a shock glance in silence. _"He needs your help."_ Elissia whispered

Neesa nodded and slowly walked to the injured unknown stallion that managed to travel to the front porch of the ranch. Laying on the ground harshly breathing through his nostrils, neesa knelt down beside the horse and placed both hands on his opened wound after taking out what appears to be an arrow.

Elissia witnessed Neesa heal the horse and she was amazed. After healing the horse, he stood up but still felt weak. Neesa also felt weak herself but that didn't stop her from standing up and quickly assisted the stallion to the stables with help from Elissia.

Assisting the stallion and slowly walked towards the stables; as Neesa stayed with the stallion while Elissia opened the door and ran inside to the unoccupied stable. Neesa used all her strength to reassure the horse to keep walking until reached the stable. The stallion slowly walked in and quickly a had drink of water to quenched the burning sensation in his throat and ate the hay to fill his stomach since the poor creature had been fed properly for almost two weeks since been abandoned and accidently hunted in the woods close by.

Luckily he came across the ranch that will care for him better than any owner would.

Both Neesa and Elissia left the stallion in the stable to rest and recuperate. "Who would want to harm a beautiful animal like him, Neesa?" Elissia wondered, angrily.

"I don't know...I really don't know, Elissia. Whoever thought to hunt him like a forest game trophy, they will get theirs for the wickedness." Neesa answered, glaring across the property with a narrowed slit angry stare.

"He was lucky to find us or he probably would perish." Elissia said, fearful for the magnificent creature.

Neesa wondered what would had happened if the stallion didn't arrive alive then immediately tried not to think about of the dreadful possibility if hadn't aided the stallion.

"Neesa." Elissia softly called. "Hmm." She softly humed, softly gazed the ebony terrapin. "Did you hear what I said?" elissia asked, feeling frustrated as she believes been ignored.

"I did hear you, elissia. Don't fret yourself, karma will punish those who disrespected the stallion. Come...let's return inside and rest...we have a wedding to plan." Neesa replied, predicting the future of those who did evil deeds and reminded her friend of the upcoming event.

Elissia nodded and followed her friend back to the house.

**Three days later**

**8****th**** June, 2004 **

**...Tealana and Michelangelo's spring wedding day... **

The red haired maiden wished to see her dear beloved twin sister exchange her vows in holy matron with the orange clad terrapin that will become through marriage, her brother in law. Enjoying what little time she has to spend with her friends, sister and newly adopted daughter and terrapin lover.

Two weeks she had until leaving again and train the clone that will awake on arrival back to South America but first, attending and prepare the wedding that will be remembered.

Walking to her sisters room and stood outside, softly knocked on the door and waited for an invitation.

**Knock...Knock...**

"Come in."

Neesa reached for the doorknob, turning it and opened the door then walked inside. After she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind before facing her sister and when she did...Neesa proudly gazed Tealana in her evermore bridal moda gown.

She smiled and wiped a tear away from cheek as it fell and proudly whispered, complimenting the beautiful salamander bride-to-be. "You're...you're so beautiful, sis."

Tealana returned the sisterly warm smile, she too wiped away the tear that fell wetting her rouge cheek also whispery replied with an admiringly glance. "So are you."

"I can't believe this day has come...Your turn to say 'I do' is finally here. It has been one crazy week hadn't it?" Neesa said

"It sure has." Tealana answered softly

Mona walked in the room, interrupting slightly. "Better hurry up girls...the ceremony will start soon and everyone is waiting." Mona said as she cradled her three day son, Loki.

Both the Made of honour/giver away and the bride-to-be faced eachother and nodded. Neesa assisted with the veil after taking one single bluebell flower and inserted into her golden blonde hair then held her arm up, waiting to be grasped.

"We're ready." Neesa told the mother.

Mona nodded and opened the door then stepped aside, allowing the sisters to walk out and down the stairs to the ceremony that was held in the barn. The ground was wet and muddy; Neesa didn't wish their gowns to be covered in mud before arriving the altar. "Wait." She requested

"Why?" Mona asked, confused.

"Hold Loki close and tight." Neesa instructed softly, holding out her hand.

Mona gawked Neesa's hand with confusion and scepticism, wanting to take her hand but hesitated when Neesa asked one very important question and hope that the answer would be a good reply.

"Do you trust me?" Neesa asked, not just her sister but also Mona.

"I'll trust with my life...you know that Neesa." Tealana insistently replied

Mona remained silent and unsurely nodded as she grasped Neesa's hand and held her son tightly within her motherly grasp. "Wait!" Tealana cried

"What is the matter?" Mona asked

"Where's Elissia?" Tealana wondered

"I'm coming." Elissia announced, running out of the house and held the front of her dress with the flower bouquet in the other. "Quickly Elissia." Tealana ushered, holding her arm out.

The ebony haired terrapin rushed to Tealana's side, entwined her with Tealana's. Elissia tried to walk forward when she felt tealana pull her back. "Are we going or not? We'll miss the ceremony." Elissia said, confusedly gawked the bride. "Just wait." Tealana whispery inquired.

Neesa smiled, inhaled and exhaled softly then said whispery instructed. "Hold on girls."

Levitating towards the barn doors over the wet muddy grass path; Elissia, Mona and Tealana marvelled below them and gazed Neesa with surprised and amazed glances. As they landed on the ground and waited for the doors to be opened, Mona quickly whispery said marvelled.

"Wow Neesa...that was incredible."

Neesa smiled and nodded.

Mona went inside and took a seat with Raphael. "You are just full of surprises aint ya?" Elissia complimented, gazing with a smile.

"Well, thankyou...I think elissia." Neesa answered, feeling incredibly honoured with the compliment.

Meanwhile inside the barn at the altar...Mikey, Leo and Don waited to see the girls to walk down the aisle. "Mikey." Leo whispery called

The orange clad terrapin gazed his blue clad terrapin with a nervous glance and fidgeted with his fingers. "Quit fussy." Leo insisted

"I can't help it...gulp...I'm nervous." He answered

"Glad we already been down that road right, hon?" raph whispered

"Oh raph." Mona replied, reaching for his hand and leaned in, kissed him.

The wedding music began to play and the door opened, Alexis walked down the aisle, throwing rose petals on the floor along with her brother walking behind her, carrying the ring pillow then elissia walked down the aisle first, followed by Neesa with Tealana as she promised to give her sister away for the wedding ceremony. Poor mikey the emotional terrapin, couldn't help himself from crying at his own wedding when the bride finally revealed visibly and met him at the altar. The moment they arrived to the altar, Tealana saw a small group of white barn owls flew over the altar, dropping white roses. Facing Neesa and smiled as a tear fell down her cheek to the bouquet.

"**Dearly beloved and friends...we are gathered here to join Michelangelo Hamato and Tealana Lee in holy matrimony. I bless this day for these two lovers to make a pledge of their love to last forever. We witness and listen as they say their own vows; they wish to exchange to eachother...Tealana."**

Neesa handed her written vows and Tealana began to read the first line.

"**Mikey...you have stolen my heart the moment I first laid eyes on you. You have given me so much before I found my place where I belong and then finally found my family. I give this ring as a symbol and pledge of my love for you. I will honour and obey...I will love thee in sickness and in health til death do us part." Tealana read out loud her vows and proclaimed her heart and love for the orange clad terrapin, slipping the ring upon his finger and waited to hear his vow in return. **

Inhaled and exhaled as he tried not to cry then quickly turned, facing his older brother and received the written vows.

"**Tealana...You are the star in my sky...You are my wonder woman—"the orange clad terrapin groom started as he was interrupted by the audience giggles. All laughed. **

"**I cherish every thing we do together. I will love thee with all my heart and soul...I will honour and obey...sniffle...I will love thee in sickness and in health til death do us part." Mikey continued and finished his vow to pledge the ceremony. And slipped the ring upon her finger and waited to kissed his newly wife. **

"**By the powers invested in me by the planet of dughonit. I pronounce you, turtle...all giggled...I mean Man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Professor Honeycutt said. **

Mikey lifted the veil so he may see how beautiful she was as he reached for her waist and pulled her close while Tealana draped her arms around his neck and sealed the ceremony with a kiss. Everyone stood up, cheered and applauded.

"I officially pronounce the new Mrs and Mr Michelangelo Hamato." Professor Honeycutt announced

Before the newlyweds ran down the aisle, Tealana turned to her sister and hugged. "Thankyou Neesa."

"You deserve to be happy...Go on, go for your honeymoon and enjoy yourself...Have a good time." Neesa replied, ushered her sister out.

"Look after the kids while I'm gone." Tealana said, worried.

"Oh Tea'a...You know I will...they will be fine...go or you'll never leave." Neesa replied, ushering her sister to go.

Mikey and Tealana got in the Porsche and drove the docks and had their honeymoon on the same island that Raph and Mona spent theirs...to begin their lives as husband and wife. Neesa lied to her sister that she will look after the kids but she had to leave as well which tealana and mikey returns a month later to discover Neesa will be gone...again. What and how will the react when they return?

As the guest left and went home...Raph, Mona and Elissia also Don took the responsibility of the children except Masuki as Neesa wished to do her duties as a foster mother and care for the child before having some alone time with her blue clad terrapin lover.

After covering the overly tired terrapin toddler, Masuki into her bed and softly, lovingly kissed her head then walked out of the room with her nightlight on. And slowly closed the door without trying to make a creak sound. She went down to the kitchen and thought to have a nice cool glass of milk, after she finished drinking the milk then rinsed the glass and left in the sink. As Neesa was about to turn around, just when she felt a pair of strong terrapin triceps arms draped around her torso and waist, also felt a cool skinned beak nuzzling into the back of her neck and heard a familiar erotic purr.

"Mmm...Hi Beautiful." Leo stated as he lovingly held Neesa and nuzzling into the back of her neck.

Raph walked past the doorway of the dining room and saw Leo smothering Neesa like no tomorrow. "Oh geez, Leo...You are worst than that damn cat outside. Get a room will ya?" raph teased

"Let's go." Leo whispery suggested, smiling.

Returning the smile but cheekily and sly. "Already there, Leo."

"Oooo...You're so in for it." Leo teased, erotically and cheekily smiled.

"Oh really, Leonardo-san? We shall see about that, won't we?" Neesa challenged, leading him to the stairs before running up fast as she could.

The blue clad terrapin slyly smirked and giggled as he chased Neesa up the stairs and tried his best to win the wager so he could have his way with his red haired lover. When Leo and Neesa reached to the bedroom, Neesa grabbed Leo pushed him against the door then began tearing the clothes off instead unbuttoning them carefully. He reached for the back of her dress and unzipped then allowed the dress to fall from her body before tearing the underwear corsage off then picking Neesa up and carried her to the bed then began to make love to his beautiful red haired goddess.

...

To be continued in chapter nineteen...


	20. an broken promise

**atA/N: I ****know this title is alittle longer than normal but there is three parts in this chapter.**** 'Recap: "Look after the kids, while I'm gone." Tealana asked half worried "Go or you will not leave for your honeymoon...have a good time and they will be fine." Neesa insisted, ushering her sister to leave.**

**Also Neesa has conceived her own offspring...question is will it be a boy or girl? And how many will there be within her abdomen? Not wanting to lie about why she is really going to South America but had to as protection for her beloved, blue clad terrapin...Leonardo and the clone she has created will awake on arrival then the training begins before the sabotage against Karai will also begin in hope she will stay dead but that is very unlikely since she is one tough opponent to destroy. Any way on with the story...I do hope and pray this rewritten fanfiction will amuse your mind. Please read and review until next time...tootles. **

**CHAPTER NINETEEN-AN BROKEN PROMISE, THE LIE & THE LAST JOURNEY TO SOUTH AMERICA**

**The following day around 7am**

The newly lovers rested soundly and peacefully after a continuous evening of love making. Happily embraced his red hair beauty within his terrapin triceps arms as he laid comfortably, then opened his eyes and leaned towards her messy locks, giving a soft tender kiss when he noticed in the corner of his eye something unusual, suspicious about the duffel bag laid in the built-in closest.

Removing his arm from underneath Neesa's shoulders and gently placed her down as she continued to sleep soundly. As he stood up from the bed and walked to the closet so he could see if his eyes deceived him, opening the wardrobe door and lifted the black Egyptian sleep gown that hanged over the bag.

His suspicions were confirmed when he properly investigated the bag and suspiciously wondered what was the reason it was packed, where was she going this time and how long before she returns if she ever does is the question? Returning back to the bed and waited for Neesa to wake.

As he waited, he wished to wake her and ask questions about the bag but didn't have the heart to do so; he gazed upon admiringly while she slept. Then suddenly she stretched her arms above her and opened her eyes then gazed Leo's way, giving him a warm welcoming smile.

"Hi." She greeted

"Hi." He replied, leaning in and kissed her full red lips.

"What's wrong, my love?" she asked, warily.

The unmasked terrapin paused in silence for a moment before he had the courage to ask as he feared that she may become angry if asked about something that could be privately important, despite they have become close but entirely as one to share deep secrets just yet.

"Why do you have a bag packed? Where are you going?" Leo curiously asked with what courage he gathered.

"I have to go to South America, visit my foster father and clean up his memorial." Neesa softly answered.

"Didn't you just went, a couple months ago?" Leo asked, wondered then realised that honouring the respects to passed loved one. "I did but I do need to pay my respects, he gave me what life I have now...If it were for him, you and I would never be together and Masuki would never have a new mother. Also if he was buried up here, it would make a difference."

Neesa snapped, rose up from the bed and slid down to the end of the bed, bringing her legs up to her chest with one elbow sitting upon her knee as she laid her chin in her hand with her fingers over her lips. Leo moved toward Neesa and reached out to grasp her shoulder and apologised sincerely.

"Neesa...Honey, I'm sorry. I should have known better."

Breathlessly sighed. "No it's...ok Leo. I'm sorry too." Neesa answered, turned around and hugged the terrapin.

Running his terrapin fingers through her locks, kissed the side of her head and said whispery. "We just got together...finally, why now?"

"I know...I promised that I will make it up to you big time when I return...I promise." Neesa reassured, cupping his terrapin face and gazed into his soft earthy brown eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you as it was meant to be surprise...I planned to take you for a private little holidaying. So how long will you be gone?" Leo replied, telling his surprise that he wished to keep secret.

Neesa gazed Leo with a surprised glance and replied. "Oh Leo...I promise to make it up to you and I'm not sure...maybe a month or two."

"Why will it take so long to drop by and visit his memorial?" Leo curiously and softly wondered

"Where he is buried...it will take two days by foot after arriving from the airport." She replied, explaining the answer to the curious question.

Leo paused, silent and wondered to say or even ask as he pulled away and turned, facing the built-n wardrobe mirrors when Neesa leaned over his terrapin shoulder and embraced him from behind him. "I know you are disappointed and upset...I will be back ASAP...I have to do something that I should have done, last time that I was down there." Neesa said, reassuringly told him.

Facing her once more, glancing a hopeful gaze. "Just promise me one thing."

"Of course...anything my love." Neesa answered, promising

"Come home safe and fast as possible." Leo pleaded

"I will...I promise, Leo." Neesa pledged her oath.

Neesa stood and gets dressed before taking out the duffel bag. Leo sat on the bed watching her dress in her beige pocket shirt and three quarter shorts. He also tied his belt and bandana on, walking downstairs and held her hand as they went out to the garage, opening the back door to her Gran Torino when Zahra without hesitation leaped from the apple orchid tree and immediately ran towards Neesa and Leo while they were lovingly embracing eachother, sharing an intimate kiss.

Jumping in the back seat and made herself comfortable, waiting as the large golden cat assumed that she will be needed for the journey. As the lovers parted, gazing into eachother eyes and their foreheads touching as they softly sighed with silence.

Giving smiling glances, Neesa turned and went to the car. Just about to hope in the driver's seat when she noticed that Zahra was laying in the back. Telepathically requested her feline friend to remain behind as their family needs protection while she was gone...The golden feline hopped out of the back seat and softly grunted as she felt that she was rejected. "Oh Zahra...I know you want to come but not this time, girl."...Neesa knelt down, held the lioness's head and gazed into her golden brown eyes in reassuring manner..."Stay here and protect our family." Neesa telepathically requested and told her feline friend and child as she gently held her head and hugged her. Zahra purred lovingly and obediently did what she was asked.

Zahra returned back to the shady tree...Neesa stood up and hopped in the car, strapped herself in and reversed back, quickly gazed her terrapin lover and farewelled before driving away. "Goodbye Leo, see ya soon."

Watching Neesa slowly drive away and started to run after her, calling out to her. "Neesa...Wait!"

She slammed her foot on the brake, leaned out of the window and faced her lover with wondrous and curious gaze. "Yes baby." She answered

"Please be careful, ok." Leo pleaded

Neesa smiled and reached for his terrapin cheek and replied. "I will...And I love you."

Leo smiled, placed his own hand upon Neesa's and leaned in, passionately kissed her then replied, returning his love. "I love you too, Neesa."

When they parted, Leo stepped back and whispery said his farewell but knew deep in his heart that she will return. "See ya soon."

"See ya soon, my love." She said, repeating her farewell then resumed on driving away. Leo stood watching her drive away and waved then returned back to the house, where he waited for her return.

When Neesa drove straight to New York and instead of going to the Airport, she quickly dropped by April's place and parked her Gran Torino in the alleyway where she knew it would be safe. Before leaving again to get her flight down to South America, Neesa knocked on the door of April's apartment and disappeared but not without leaving a note requesting to look after the Gran Torino and allowed the Jones to drive it back to the ranch when they decided to drop by when the new arrival of their baby.

"Who is it, Casey?" April asked, calling from the kitchen

"No one is here...just a letter that was left on the floor." Casey replied, confused as he unfolded the letter.

"What does it say?" April asked, wondering curiously

Casey opened the letter and frowned. "It's from Neesa."

"Neesa? What did she say?" April replied

"She said that we can burrowed the Gran Torino that happens to be parked in the alleyway, waiting." Casey said, reading the letter.

"Wow! I wonder what is the occasion?" April stated, wondering

"Wanna take it for a spin?" Casey asked, suggesting to go for a drive.

"Why not." April answered, happily smiled

Both April and Casey locked up all windows and the door before going down to the alleyway and hopped in the Gran Torino then went for a cruise around town. Neesa leaped the rooftops to the New York airport and received a vision that April and Casey went for enjoyable cruise around the city.

Sighed and smiled, shaking her head and giggled to herself. 'Oh April...Casey..."

She continued on to the airport and bought her ticket to South America which was very lucky to catch. Placing her duffel bag in the compartment above her seat before sitting down when a flight attendant offered drinks before take off.

"May I offer you a drink before take off ma'am?"

"Water...please."

The flight attendant handed a cool glass water then continued on with other passengers.

"We will be taking off momentarily...in the meantime please take advantage of beverages and snacks. Thankyou for choosing Latin airlines." Flight attendant announced

Neesa drank her water and leaned back in her seat, making herself comfortable and watched a cartoon. The plane began to reverse back and drove to the run way, taking up speed then took off.

Neesa's palmtop silently vibrated in her pocket...quickly taking it out and reviewed the reminder. When she finally read it and thought to herself, praying she will make it in time. 'I hope that I'm not too late.'

**5 weeks later**

**12****th**** July, 2004**

The newly weds returned from their honeymoon, exhausted and excited to see their family but tealana couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. The orange clad terrapin slowly drove along the forest road near the ranch when he turned to his left and faced his wife, wondering what was on her mind.

"Are you alright?" Mikey asked softly

Silence and paused.

"Tealana?" Mikey called again

The golden blonde haired salamander, turned and faced her terrapin lover with a wary glance. Silently gazing mikey for a second then returned watching the trees pass them by as they drove along. The orange clad terrapin continued driving and didn't say another a word, assuming his newly wife is feeling upset about something and the more he tried to pressure her to tell him, may make her more upset or possibly angry. So he too remained silent for the remainder of the drive.

Leo sat on the porch steps watching his daughter play with her cousins and Ora and Duke while Shadow and Enzo just laid underneath Leo's feet, enjoying the warm sun. Masuki laughed as she was pinned down on the ground by Ora and smothered by her slobbering licks. The blue clad father smiled and laughed as he watched and quickly stood up, then went to Masuki's aid and gently pulled the large dog off from his daughter. "Alright Ora that's enough."

Ora allowed the child to stand as she sat down. Masuki continued to laugh, when she grabbed a stick on the ground and eager the dog to chase after her and play fetch. Kneeling as he watches, shook his head before slowly standing up and looked to the drive way when he heard a vehicle approaching the property.

Yoshiro was the first to notice the car approaching the house and was excited to see his parents come home. "Lexi!...Mummy and Daddy is home." He called excitedly and happily

Alexis looked to the driveway and a huge smile grew upon her face. Running to Leo and waited until the car stopped and parked in the garage. As the door opened, Tealana stepped out and walked to the back of the car when both twins ran towards her excitedly and cried out happily to see their parents. "Mummy...daddy." twins cried

Tealana knelt down with opened arms. "Hi Alexis...Yoshiro..." softly moaned as Tealana hugged her twins. "Where's aunty Neesa?" Tealana wondered.

"Aunty Neesa is gone again...I t'ink she went to do special training." Alexis answered

Her smile immediately turned into an upsetting frown when her suspicions were confirmed. "Come on, lets get inside and get something to eat, hmm?" tealana suggested, leading her children inside to the house.

Leo smiled and nodded as Tealana walk by, returning the silent nod. "Welcome back bro...what's wrong, mikey?" Leo concerningly inquired.

"Nothing...nothing really." Mike answered softly

"Are you sure?" Leo asked again

"Yeah...I'm sure." Mikey replied, taking the bag out of the trunk then followed his wife and children inside. Leo followed in after his brother after calling Masuki and Arliana.

Ora, duke tiredly followed the terrapins up to the porch steps when Duke stopped and suddenly sniffed a unusual scent that may not belonged to any one he knew. Went to investigate, his sister lifted her head as she laid on the grass, watching her brother walk around the porch veranda. Snorted and shook her head then closed her eyes, slowly fell asleep.

Sniffing the ground, following what scent that may be nothing when he came across a rabbit, nibbing on the grass. Duke playfully growled, making the rabbit run fast it could to escape back it's burrow. Duke barked and ran after the rabbit into it's burrow, then started digging up the hole.

Meanwhile inside...tealana made a choc milk each for the twins also for her two nieces before going upstairs to help Mikey with the unpacking. "Would you like help, darling?" she asked, offering.

"Please, darling." Mikey replied, softly smiling

Tealana softly smiled and put the clothes away, after wanting to return back to the ranch where they could feel comfortable within their own skin...again. Mikey draped his arms around Tealana's waist, nuzzling his beak upon the back of her neck and softly nibbled her skin, erotically. "Mmm...wanna fool around before going back downstairs, Mrs Hamato?" He asked, hoping to get lucky.

Tealana loosened his grip, turned around and faced her terrapin lover with a warm softly smile. Tenderly kissed him and replied. "Maybe later...just got back and besides the kids will be wondering we are if stayed up here."

Sighed and disappointed as he softly nodded. "Alright then...later." mikey replied, returning the kiss.

"I have to do something first and I'll meet ya downstairs." Tealana said.

Softly smiled and nodded then replied. "Ok...I'm in the kitchen, getting ready to cook."

Mikey left the room, leaving Tealana standing by the bed. She went to the drawers and took out her mirror and immediately requested to see what, when, where and why her sister had left so suddenly.

The mirror only showed Neesa kneeling before a memorial stone, paying her respects and cleaning the weeds. Tealana knew deep down inside that her sister is keeping a secret but couldn't figure what it could be and her mirror showed nothing more than a grey smog fading the image as if it was a veil.

Placing the mirror back it was found as she went down to the kitchen and draped her arms around Mikey's shoulders, laying her chin on his left shoulder. Mikey reached up with one hand, gently caressing her forearm. "What's the matter, babe?" he asked, concerningly

"Nothing really...today is the happiest day of my life." Tealana replied, gently hugging her terrapin husband.

...  
**********************************************************

To be continued in chapter twenty...


	21. neesa is pregnant

**At A/N: ****in this chapter Neesa has missed the birth of the Jones baby, lil Moira. That happened to arrive two weeks after Mikey & Tealana's spring wedding '19****th**** June, 2004'. Neesa also discovers she is too, pregnant but 10 weeks later while she is preparing the sabotage against Karai and training the clone, waiting in the jungle of South America. And way...on with the story. tootles R&R please.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-Neesa is pregnant and the meeting of the Jones baby**

The plane finally arrived to the South American airport. "Please adjust your seatbelts...we will be landing momentarily." Flight attendant requested.

Neesa looked out the window and gazed the airport below after buckling herself in the seatbelt while waiting to land. Suddenly her palmtop vibrated again, presenting the reminder of that should be attended immediately before actually waking up from her crier tube state.

About between ten or thirty seconds later...the plane finally landed and the passengers around her were beginning to become restless and tired as they suffered with jag legs syndrome. "We thankyou for taking Latin airlines and hope you enjoyed your flight with us and will continued to flight with Latin airline in the near future." Flight attendant announced through the microphone

While waiting to stand and take her duffel bag from the compartment above as the two men sat near her were trying to get lucky. "So...what's your name?" the man asked, leaning on the arm and stared at Neesa with erotic hungry eyes.

Neesa rolled her eyes with annoyance and pulled her hand out with a ring on her wedding finger as protection to present that she was not available. "Nice try...but use your cheesy line on someone else. If you don't mind, please move so I can leave the plane." She politely requested.

The man stood up and still stayed close, allowing Neesa to stand and take her bag out while he stared at her womanly frame. Neesa threw her bag over her shoulder and walked to the entry/exit door of the plane with the man following behind her.

His friend followed behind them as they whispery planned, their own way of fun time. Neesa sensed the negative and read the foul plan from the men's mind as they walked behind her. Pretending to appear out of the ordinary. After leaving the customs, the two men followed Neesa thought to grab her and tried to drag her to nearest back alley of the airport and thought to take out the plan they schemed unaware they will not leave the alley alive.

"This is easy, bro...This chick didn't scream once for help...she must want what we are gonna to do to her." the man erotically and evilly stated.

"Tell me about it...remember me first ok." the accomplice demanded

"No...No me first, I hate sloppy seconds." He replied

Neesa threw her bag and narrowly glare the two men and lowly growled. The stepped back for a second and gathered their courage again then tried again, surrounding her and covered what her escape. "This one likes to growl like...like a cat or even a dog." He evilly snickered

"Well then you might like this one then, boys." Neesa said, walking back into the shadows behind the dumpster. The men followed and began to tremble as they saw what she transformed into.

"Please...please don't hurt us." They pleaded incoherently

"Why shouldn't I?" she growlingly said, staring at them with blood red shot deathly glance. Neesa slightly transformed into her wolf form, just enough so her clothes she wore would not be torn to the point that she would have to change then continued on with her journey. "When I said I was unavailable why didn't you just walk the other way and leave me alone?" Neesa viciously asked

"Ok...ok I should have taken the hint and left but I didn't...I'm sorry...please let me go...don't kill me, please...please...please." he answered, pleading for release. Neesa leaned and sniffed along his neck down his chest then she smelt that familiar womanly precious inner untouched vulva scent upon both of them and become viciously angry then tighten her grasped around their throats then began to crush their jugulars as they tried to plead again. "Please let u-us go."

"I don't think so." She whispery told them and tightened her grip and dug her claws in their throats until they choked upon their blood curdling vomit. She left the bloody bodies in the alleyway and transformed back to her normal humanly stated of what is left that is human but sometimes she wished that she changed everything around her for the better.

Walking to her duffel bag and travelled to the forest where a loyal old friend waited. Finally passed the large leaf plants when she stood in the presence of the white horse that seems either has passed on or only appears to have, shining with a white glow and slowly walked towards Neesa. Turned around, offering his back and softly neighed. Accepting the offer and quickly tighten her duffel bag strap then placed both hands upon his back and climbed up.

When she finally climbed up and gently patted his neck, the horse immediately start trotting through the brush of the forest, taking his rider to the hidden mansion. It was beginning to become dark and getting late when she finally arrived to the vine covered gates of the mansion. Swinging her leg over the stallion's head and gently pushed herself off from his back, patting his neck while he turned and nudged his snout gently against her cheek.

Neesa smiled, gently held his jaw and hugged him. "Thankyou my friend...go in peace."

The white horse bowed and softly neighed then turned around, walking away in the forest mist and disappeared. Holding one hand upon the vine covered gates and kindly requested the vines to retract from the entry so she may enter. The vines unentwined themselves, allowing the visitor to walk within the gates with ease.

After she walked inside, the vines immediately entwined the gate entrance once again, covering any possibility of been suspicious if discovered by the jungle criminals that waited in hiding. She quickly stopped by the tombstone of Jonathan Swiftstone and paid her respects, leaving a large lily flower then went to the front of the house.

One touch upon the vines covering the door, retracted away. Opening the door, blew out the dust out again then heard the beeping of the laboratory alarm sounding off. Immediately ran to the laboratory without hesitation, when she ran in the lab the cryonic tube was preparing to open the door and release the occupant within. Neesa took off her duffel bag and threw it to the floor and ran closer to the crier tube and prepared to catch the clone that will be released. As the door opened, water splashed everywhere on the floor and luckily Neesa caught the clone before touching the floor.

The clone opened her eyes as she coughed up all the water from her throat and gasped for her first breath of air then she passed out. Carrying the clone to a nearby bed waiting and dried her off then dressed her, leaving her to sleep until the clone was strong enough to stand and speak.

Neesa worked on a disk containing the information needed to explain the clone's purpose. While she waited for the clone to wake, the sleeping clone began to receive vivid visions of Neesa's memories; good, bad and the horrifying. The slight murmuring got Neesa's attention when the clone began to lash out as she saw the most terrifying memory that made her snapped opened her eyes in horrifying fright.

Shush...shush..."It's ok...you're safe." Neesa reassured the nameless clone.

The clone inhaled and sightedly exhaled as she rose up from the bed. Feeling woozy, light headed as if was hit by a bus. "Where...where am I?" she stammered

"You are in the jungle of South America." Neesa answered, stepping back but close enough to give the clone a helping hand to stand, if wanted the kind gesture.

The clone took Neesa's hand and slowly climbed off the bed and looked around herself as more memories came flooded upon her. Then she asked her first question. "Who am I?" clone asked weakly

"You are no-one...just a clone from my DNA." Neesa replied, honestly.

The clone glared Neesa with confusion, anger and misunderstanding. "So...I'm nothing but an experiment? A lab rat!" clone upsettingly exclaimed.

Neesa returned the glare but much softer and subtle with understanding manner, replying. "I'm sorry...come, here watch this recording and learn then your physical training will begin."

Neesa inserts a disc to upload the information to answer the clone's questions and give her more what should be told.

The clone followed Neesa to the computer and watched the recording of what and why she was created and the purpose of her life was set in motion to be only but a bio-weapon against an enemy that will in hope to be destroyed. "I know this is a lot to take in...But you are doing something good for the world and it will not be forgotten." Neesa told the clone.

"Why did you create me from your blood to do this...I'm only an expendable thing to you." The clone angrily exclaimed. Neesa exhaling sighed, looked to her feet as she knew that her clone was right especially she was apart of her as if she was her own child. But she wouldn't do this if there were another way which there isn't. "I'm sorry...you're right but think of this way, you will be a hero when it is over." Neesa reassured her clone.

As the clone watched, listened and learned...she at first was intensively angry then slowly understood her purpose. She walked to the window, staring to the outside world of the lab and what the clone saw enticed her. Seeing the beauty that she will be sacrificing herself to save. "It's beautiful." She stated softly, admiring the forest outside the lab.

"It sure is." Neesa answered

"What is your name?" the clone asked, facing Neesa with a curious glance.

"Neesa Swiftstone."

The nameless clone saw a photo sitting in the pocket, half hidden from the distance. She walked to the duffel bag, knelt down and took out the photo. Neesa watched the clone stare the photo with curiosity and yearning of these people were. "Is this your family?" clone asked

"Yes...they're my family." Neesa softly and whispery answered, as she gently took the photo from the clone. "You would...do what it takes to keep them safe?" the clone asked, wondering with a yearning frown.

As Neesa gazed the photo and ran her thumb across the face of Masuki and Leonardo, replying softly. "Yes...I would."

"Can you give me a name please." the clone requested

Neesa faced her clone, giving her a small soft smile. "Would you like 'Belle'?" Neesa suggested kindly.

The clone smiled with appreciating glee and nodded. "What does that mean?" She asked curiously.

"Beauty." Neesa answered

"Beauty...I love it..._thankyou_." the clone now named as Belle replied.

"Welcome to the world, Belle." Neesa welcomed.

"Where will we beginning with?" Belle wondered

"First you must know more about the enemy then training will begin." Neesa answered.

"Ok...shall we begin then?" Belle inquested.

"Spoken like a true warrior." Neesa stated, smiling with pride. "Let's begin."

**Five weeks later...august 28****th**** 2004**

Neesa felt woozy during the weapons practice with Belle. Belle noticed that something was not quite right about her friend and creator, she immediately stopped and sheathed her sword upon her back and instinctively aided Neesa. "Are you alright?" Belle asked, concerningly.

Neesa sighed and inhaled as she felt light-headed and sat down for a second. "What's wrong? You don't look well, Neesa." Belle said, worriedly

"It's nothing...I'm ok. Thankyou for worrying but I'm fine." Neesa replied breathlessly.

Suddenly Neesa also had almost forgotten that April just had her first baby about 8 or 9 weeks before. Slowly inhaled and exhaled then stood up, quickly made an internet parcel purchase and urgently requested it to be sent to the address given within the next 24 hours along with a congratulations card to the happy newly parents.

"What did you just do?" belle asked

"I purchased a large parcel of baby accessories, toys and congratulations card to a dear friend." Neesa answered.

"Oh...Why?" belle confusedly said.

"Never mind, my dear girl...one day you will understand." She told Belle.

**Back in New York City**

**April's apartment**

**Knock...knock...**

April and Casey gazed eachother in silence. Casey stood up and answered to the door while April nursed moira. As Casey opened the door, the delivery man stated their names. "Mr Jones and Mrs O'Neil?"

"Yes...may I help you?" Casey asked

"I have a large package for you sir. If you would be so kindly to sign here please and we will bring in your package momentarily." Delivery man answered.

Casey opened the door after April quickly covered herself up and cradled her baby while Casey signed the delivery form and assumed to pay the delivery fees. "Here you go, pal." Casey stated, handing the cash.

The delivery man held his hand out, telling Casey to keep his money. "No...No...Everything is taken care of, sir."

"Oh...ok then." Casey answered, putting the cash into his pocket.

"What was all that about?" April asked

"I don't know." Casey answered as he stepped aside, allowing the delivery men to bring in the large package containing baby clothes, toys and other baby accessories. Immediately April knew who was the sender and just smiled with gratitude.

Casey closed the door and noticed his wife smiling. "What ya smiling about?" Casey wondered

"Neesa...She sent the package for Moira." April replied

Casey smiled and shook his head then sat next to April, embracing his young family and kissed April. Moira gazed her parents, cooing and moving about happily.

**Knock...knock**

"What now?" Casey groaned

"Maybe it might be the guys." April said, hoping

"They hadn't been back in New York since they moved to Franklin, April." Casey replied.

"You never know." April answered, trying to be cheery and hopeful

Casey smiled and shook his head again as he opened the door and found the delivery man standing with the card that was almost forgotten. "I apologise sir. Here is the card with the package and have a nice day, sir."

Casey gazed the deliver man confused and watched him leave, staring the envelope and returned back in the apartment. Opened the envelope and started to read the card. "Casey?" April called

"Hmm..." he humed

"Who is that from?" April asked

"Neesa...she congrats us with lil moira." He answered, walking to the couch and sat down, handing the card.

April read the card and was gratefully happy as a tear fell down her cheek.

_Dearest April and Casey_

_Congratulations for the birth of your daughter...I sent my apologies that I couldn't be there to celebrate the arrival of Moira...I know giving you a large parcel won't be enough for my absence but when I return. I will make it up to you...promise...congratulations guys._

_Love always _

_Neesa._

"Atleast she didn't forget us entirely...she is always thinking of us more than she thinks of herself." April said

"Leo is very lucky to have a gal like Neesa." Casey stated, smiling

"I don't know what we all would have done without her, especially Masuki...she has done so much for us." April answered

"Let's go for a drive and visit the guys." Casey suggested

April nodded and smiled as she kissed her husband while she waited for Casey to pack, change of clothes for themselves and moira. So they could spend a day with their friends and introduced their daughter.

Later that very early evening just before the sun started to set over the horizon where the orange clad terrapin stood in the kitchen, doing the dishes when Mona walked passed him and her ears were over whelmed by his shouting.

"Hey everyone...April and Casey are here." Mikey yells excitedly

"Alright mikey, we aint deaf...only a few feet away." Mona snapped annoyingly

Elissia and Tealana were in the living room, sitting comfortably when Mikey shouted as they looked over their shoulders out of the window and saw that April and Casey were just outside. They stood up and went out to greet their guest and the children followed behind them.

"Hey April...Casey." tealana greeted

"It has been awhile." Elissia said

"It sure has...we had to settle first then drop by." April explained

"We have someone to introduce but where is everyone else?" Casey wondered

"I'm here, Casey." Mikey happily replied and ran out of the house. With Mona walking behind him and stood on the front porch veranda. "I'll get the others...Leo is teaching Masuki to learn meditation and Don is playing with the kids." Mona said

"Oh...Don been playing with the kids? He is changing back to the old Don we missed so much." April surprisingly said

"Yeah...it is good aint it?" Elissia answered

"Actually Mona, you go find and Masuki and I'll Don and Raph." Tealana insisted

"You sure...?" Mona replied

"Go on...go get Leo and Masuki." Tealana answered

"Thanks Teala." Mona thanked

"No problem." Tealana answered

While Mona and Tealana fetch for the missing terrapin clan members, mikey assisted April with the baby and Casey carried the bags inside the house. Mona found Leo and Masuki near the apple tree orchid, meditating but Masuki was asleep. "There you are." Mona said

"We didn't go far Mona...What's up?" Leo answered, opening his eyes and gazed the brunette haired salamander.

"April and Casey are here...they want to introduce their baby." Mona replied, explaining the unexpected gathering.

"Let's go then." Leo answered, gently picking up his daughter that slept back to the house. As they walked inside, Don was the first to see the new Jones baby. "Is this her? She's gorgeous." Don admiringly cooed

"This is Moira Marie Jones."

"Congratulations guys." Raph and Don congratulated in unison.

"Oh Leo...Masuki is asleep...Here let me take her to bed." Tealana offered, taking the sleeping terrapin child. "Thanks Teala." Leo said, handing his daughter to his sister in-law.

Tealana softly nodded and walked upstairs, taking the sleeping child to her room.

"Hi Leo." Casey greeted

"Hi Casey...congratulations." Leo answered as he was not in the mood of celebrating and excused himself after meeting the baby. "Are ya alright, bud?" Casey asked, worriedly

"Yeah, everything is fine...just tired. Congrats again, buddy." Leo replied, continued to walk outside to the front porch and sat on the porch swing.

Casey returned back the kitchen where his family and friends cooed over the new baby. Standing beside the red clad terrapin with his arms folded and cleared his throat to get Raphael's attention. "What's up, Case?" Raph inquired

"What's up with Leo?" Casey wondered, worryingly

"I think he is missing Neesa...and worried about her." Raph answered, assuming his brother's fear.

"That will explain why she aint here and she sent that huge package to us earlier today." Casey inquired lowly.

Raph glared Casey and shrugged what he just had said. Arliana ran up to him and wanted to be picked up. "What ya up to lil ragger muffin...mmm?"

"Nothing daddy...just want a hug." She answered, cooing happily

"A hug? Ok then." Raph replied, playfully and gave his daughter a hug then placed her down.

"Want a beer?" Raph offered

"Why not...thanks raph." Casey acceptingly answered

As the red clad terrapin went to the fridge and took out two beers then walked to the living room, drank their drinks as they talk while the cooing women, curious children and admiring terrapin uncles to be crowded April with Moira as she soundly slept within her motherly embrace.

"What about you and elissia?" April asked

"Well...we are talking things slowly but I think we are slowly coming together but starting as friends first." Don said, rubbing the back of his neck, blushingly.

"Oh Donatello...you and I are going to take a ride later and talk about something." Elissia cooed, teasingly.

"Are we? Alrighty then...I would like that." Don answered.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Elissia teased, smirking

"Oooo...Lookie lookie, who is in love. Mwa...Mwa." Mikey playfully tormented

Both Don and Elissia blushed. The purple clad terrapin pointed his finger at Mikey, playfully and told him. "You keep that up, Mikey...I will leave something in your bed when you go to sleep, tonight."

"It's on now...I think that I better sleep with the kids then." Tealana playfully said, giggling.

Elissia and April remained silent as they giggled.

"What is the plan for the evening?" Mikey wondered

"Well, it is too late to drive back so we decided to stay the night with you." April announced

"Really?" Tealana stated

"Really...I also wanted to thank Neesa for the baby accessories she has sent." April replied, desiring to see the red haired maiden.

"I think she would already know." Don said

"Right." April whispered

"Don't worry April...neesa wouldn't forget...she will be home soon." Mikey said

"I think Moira and I better get some sleep...it was long drive." April stated, standing up and wondered where she and the baby will sleep. Then suddenly Mikey immediately offered a spare baby cot that was in that happen to be stashed away in the attic.

"Thanks...mikey...its nice." April unsurely answered as she looked at the cot.

"I'll quickly clean it. And I'll...wait there is a spare room down the hall here." Don said, quickly remembering about the room that Leatherhead used when he was up last.

"Oh...why didn't you say that before!" April asked

"I only just remembered now." Don answered, with a smile

April went to the spare room and it happened to be furnished with a queen sized bed and brand new baby cot, waiting. "This will do." April stated, pleased

"This room was filled with secondary stuff before...who...when and how?" Mikey wondered

"Only one answer to your question, mikey." Tealana said, facing him.

"Who?" He answered, unsure.

"My sister." She told him, smiling proud

He smiled proudly and thought what would they do if they never had someone like her in their lives. What a world it would be if she never existed, let alone he wouldn't have something so special and precious, standing beside him within his arm's embrace.

'Thankyou.' He thought softly.

...

To be continued in chapter twenty-one

a/n : what is elissia up to? What does she have in mind to talk about with Donatello? when will she take Don to have this mystery adventure or is it part of her plan to take the first step to try again and begin a relationship that she always wanted with donatello, just to be happy. May be this is the beginning for elissia to move on even though she knows about Don's betrayal and the secret of his daughter but when will he admit and confess his sins so he may have redemption before moving forward.

Read and review until next time...tootles


	22. it is time & the setup capture!

**A/N: **Neesa returns to New York City instead of returning back to the ranch as promised and performed the plan to bait Karai in hope that she would bite and take the trap; which she does. Neesa is unaware that April contacts the terrapins about her whereabouts when she witnesses neesa's clone not Neesa followed by a group of Foot soldiers and Karai also had the same idea what neesa intended. She too, cloned herself in case she may loose another battle! Also another secretive masked outfit Neesa wears to conceal her identity while she watches in the darkness and hopes her plan succeeds so she could return to family with no worries of Karai hunting them down.  
***************************************************************

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE-IT IS TIME & THE SETUP CAPTURE!**

Early that very morning, while Belle slept soundly...Neesa was taking every single of information store within the laboratory computer and packed for the journey back to New York City and begin with the assigned plan to hopefully destroy Karai and finally have peace. The beeping sound of the timer counting awoke Belle.

Rising up and rubbed her eyes as she saw Neesa ready and dressed but wasn't prepared to leave yet. Packing everything into the duffel bag that sat on the wheelie chair. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Belle exclaimed

Neesa gazed Belle with a 'gotta leave now' glance as she threw a change of clean clothing to her. "Hurry up Belle, get dress...we have thirty minutes to leave and get as far as possible from here before it blows."

"What about the wildlife and plant life?" Belle worriedly wondered

"They will be fine...as we speak the plants and animals are moving to the other direction away from the expected explosion...don't worry. We must go...now." Neesa gently ushered

Belle nodded and quickly dressed into the black clothing given to her then followed Neesa out of the mansion into the jungle but not before Neesa quickly casted a protection force field around Jonathan's memorial tombstone, long enough to withstand the blast.

"Neesa...hurry!" Belle called, standing beside a wild black horse.

As neesa turned, she didn't recognise this stallion but was grateful for the Calvary. Smiled and ran to Belle, put the duffel bag over her shoulder and grasped Belle's waist then lifted her up and climbed upon the stallions back. Clicked her tongue and the stallion started to trot then fasten his pace through the jungle, finally the blast was heard throughout the jungle but luckily there was no animal or even possible plant life close enough to catch fire. Neesa used her amazing power that she learned from the Ngakan Shaman back in Africa.

Belle wondered, since she is a clone of Neesa...could possess powerful talents as her creator. Watching the black smog fly in the sky above the tree canopy and continued on through the jungle, Belle asked a very important and wondrous inquiring question. "Neesa...can I speak with the plants and animals and cast magical force fields?"

Neesa closed her eyes and exhaled, softly sighed. "No...I'm afraid you can not."

"How come?" she asked

"Because you are clone remember. Besides you have a very special gift within." Neesa reminded and reassured softly

"What is that?" Belle replied, wondering what she possibly could have if no magical gifts.

"Courage...and love." Neesa told her whispery.

"I do not know love." Belle whispery stated, silently cried.

"Yes you do...give me your hand and I will show you." Neesa told Belle, waiting to grasp her hand.

Belle gave her hand to Neesa, closed her eyes on contact and saw what love truly meant and felt like even though she may experience it herself as her fate is written but her sacrifice will be rewarded. Belle saw Neesa playing with the one, called Masuki in the fields of secret meadow...happy and laughing then as masuki went to play with a large cat, Belle never seen before. Watching the child play with the cat happily and laughing when she turned and faced Neesa, happily leaning against another terrapin, the one she was told so much of...Leonardo. For a huge turtle, Belle thought he was the most beautiful thing she ever seen and wished to have the same and hoped will she be loved like that also remembered when she is gone.

Then a hand was felt upon her shoulder, gently ushering her to turn around and face the white faceless figure standing behind her. Confused as she gazed the tall white figure, unsure what she should be seeing then a face slowly appeared...gently smiling.

Eyes bright as the green forest and skin pale as the clouds floating in the sky with lips red as the wild rose but nicely thin and narrow. Then he softly said, "You are loved and you will be loved...by me. I will be waiting for you...in _heaven, Belle._" He cupped her cheek and gently kissed her as the vision began to lift. Belle opened her eyes and whispered something. "Oh Neesa...I understand and I want to do what I can and do what it takes to vanquish evil from the face of the earth and see him again."

"See who? Again?" Neesa confusedly inquired as she removed her hand away as she released Belle's hand.

"He didn't say...only that he is waiting for me in heaven." Belle replied, looking up to the sky and smiled.

Neesa smiled and was happy for the girl. Giving her a hug, gently and said. "Now you are looking forward what is waiting for you on the other side...are you ready to face the conquest that is asked of you?"

"Yes...I'm ready." Belle answered softly

"Alright then, let's hurry and confront the face of evil and destroy her forever."

Galloping through the jungle in haste passé, not stopping until reached the outer jungle side and the closest means of transportation to the airport before nightfall. Now the footsteps of the future shall begin as it is not the last.

They arrived to New York City late that afternoon before performing the plan against Karai. Instead of staying at a hotel, Neesa led the way to abandoned apartment building site where they could train one last time, ensure the plan will go as planned. Luckily the abandoned building was not occupied by unwanted guest that will either get themselves hurt or possibly killed by the hand of Neesa and Belle.

Neesa wanted to make sure her old 'shadow angel' outfit will fit on Belle, while she created an new one for herself, conceal her identity when and if discovered by the enemy.

"Belle...put this on please." Neesa requested, handing the black bodysuit.

"Why?" Belle confusedly asked

"You have to wear for the plan to work. This is how Karai will find you, remember?" Neesa replied

Belle went to the dusty room and changed into the suit then walked out to show Neesa. "Neesa." She called.

Neesa faced Belle and quickly observed the black bodysuit, circling Belle in silence then stood before her with her finger tapping her lips. "Well?" Belle annoyingly inquired

"You look good and...Fits beautifully...No one would never suspect that you are an imposter. This is just grand." Neesa stated proudly.

"When do we start?" Belle asked, getting anxious and wanting some action.

"As soon as the night falls then we begin." Neesa replied

"Should I take this off?"

"No...keep it on. It will be dark soon. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are."

Neesa nodded then took out a similar black outfit but with a bit of silvery-white sharp clawed like gloves, wig and Ug high-heel boots, Neesa went to change into her disguise. Belle was stunned as she gawked Neesa when she walked out in her disguise, unsure what to make of it.

"What is that?" Belle gawked

"What is what?" Neesa answered

"That disguise you are wearing." Belle replied, pointing the disguise.

"Oh...it is just disguise of comic hero that I thought would work wonders as I watch from the shadows when Karai captures you." Neesa explained, not realising that she had said too much information and very important information that Belle didn't know.

"What do you mean...watch from the shadows while Karai captures me?" Belle abruptly said.

"Oh sh-t!" Neesa cursed

Neesa slapped herself on her forehead and took out her palmtop then uploaded the plan that should had been played down back in South America which obviously it had presented the full plan.

"Belle...I'm very sorry...I should had told you before." Neesa reassured in defeat.

"Why did you create me?" Belle lowly scolded angrily, storming the broken glass window.

Neesa walked after Belle, pausing and exhaled in shameful defeated. "I'm sorry, Belle." Neesa apologised again.

"Sorry will not justify that I was created to only become a lab rat!" Belle hissed, upsettingly.

Neesa understood how Belle felt and immediately knew down deep inside it was wrong but she couldn't afford the enemy to discover the hide away ranch and attack unmerciful.

Standing silent, ashamed and guilty as she took out the photo that keeps her going, gives her a reason why she did what she had. Gazing upon the photo and brushed her fingers over the picture of her family. Belle turned to her left and noticed that Neesa was looking at the photo of her family but she had seen a photo that was not shown.

"That is different." Belle inquired curiously.

Neesa softly and slightly smiled as she continued to gaze the photograph of herself and Leo, embracing eachother during her sister's wedding. "May I look?" Belle asked

Handing the photo to Belle, with no reply.

Belle took the photo, looks upon it and inhaled and exhaled shatteringly as two tears streamed down her face.

"You ok?"

Belle exhaled, slightly frowned and handed the photo back to Neesa as she answered. "I will be. When—"

"When?" neesa abruptly wondered

Belle turned and faced Neesa properly with a hoping glance. "Just promise me one thing, will ya since I'm the bio-weapon to this plan."

"Of course." Neesa answered

"Make sure that bitch is dead!" Belle inquested

"You bet, I will. I swear it." Neesa replied

Glancing one another in silence, practiced one last time the plan and practiced one fighting defence against the enemy until the day fell and night arose. Inhaling pantingly and exhaled then went to the duffel bag waiting on the floor near the balcony door; taking out the black shining looking cape out and held up as she waited for Belle to accept the offer of having the adjusted upon her shoulders.

Belle smiled and nodded acceptingly, walked towards Neesa and turned around, allowing Neesa to put the cape upon Belle's shoulders. Facing Neesa once more, smiled with pride then bowed.

Without saying another word, Neesa led Belle out of the building as she grabbed the duffel bag along the way and leaped out to the nearest rooftop. Belle followed after her on the rooftop.

"Good luck, Belle." Neesa wished well before going one direction.

"Same to you too." Belle answered, nodding then went to the other direction, leaping across the rooftops until she reached the industrial area where the foot happened to be searching for Neesa, unaware they will capture the wrong suspect.

**One hour later at the most... **

**The foot HQ**

Knock...Knock...

"Enter!" Karai demanded, continued to meditate.

The door opened and the foot soldier walked inside, kneeling down before his mistress. "Mistress Karai...I bring news." He reported

"Speak." Karai ordered

"We received news from the Elite ninja, patrolling the streets of Manhattan near the industrial abandon area...We have found her." foot ninja said

"Excellent! Deploy all and capture Neesa then bring her to me...ALIVE!"

"Yes mistress." He answered, bowing then left Karai's chambers.

Neesa leapt the rooftops and left her bag inside the wall of the roof above April's apartment when she finally arrived and waited for her clone; Belle to arrive where she is able to see her in hope the plan will go as plan just as how she witnessed it her vision.

Belle sensed that she was followed, continued on with the plan and was pleased it was working. Leading them down the sewers as Neesa watched from above. Neesa watched, pleased the plan was running smoothly but she never intended April to see her clone go down in the manhole and witness that she was followed by a group of Foot soldiers.

'No April...No!' she whispery said to herself but prayed April had only assumed to see nothing.

**Down in the sewers...**

Belle ran and hid in the shadows until the group went past her when she revealed herself and draped her arm around the obvious weak opponent, snapping his neck and instantly killing him. Standing in defence stance, ready to defend when she was hit on the back of her head, knocking her on conscious but it was part of the plan to be so-called easily captured.

"This was easy." One foot soldier said

"Don't be fooled...maggot...she is very dangerous and she took down the head quarters before." elite ninja scolded, walking towards the prisoner and knelt down close enough to check for a pulse.

"Well?...Is she alive or ain't she?" foot ninja asked

Elite soldier stood up and demanded to take her back immediately. "Tie her up and take her back to base."

To be continued in chapter twenty two...

Please tell this was much better then the last posted copy...please review...be honest...

Anyway what is April going to do since she witnessed the foot chasing after Neesa's clone and will Neesa try to do something and deny it by trying to scare the wits out of April? No of course not...she aint cruel...she can be revengeful but not evilly cruel.

This was something that she never intended to happen as it was not apart of her vision she foresaw.

Read and review please as they help me become a better writer and puts a happy smile on my face. Until next time...thankyou and tootles


	23. an dangerous plan & unexpected cavalry

**A/N: ****April saw neesa's clone go down the sewers and followed by the foot clan. What does she do? What any friend would do when calling the right saviours; the terrapins. She called them and told them that Neesa was been chased down the sewers and this made Leo scarcely fearful for her and he immediately without hesitation ordered his brothers to aid him to rescue her before it's too late but unaware they too, were going to rescue the wrong woman that happened to appear as the real red haired maiden they grew fond of; especially Leo when he had planned to propose to his beauty that would so much life back into his life and became something very important and special to Masuki...her new mother. If they loose Neesa then what is left for this family? Read and review please, any way on with the story as I have given too much in author notification already...*slyly smirk and giggling. Clear throat.* here it is...enjoy everyone! **

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO-An dangerous plan and the unexpected Cavalry **

**Ring...ring...**

"Hello." Don greeted as he received the phone call when interrupted since he was enjoying a game of cards with Elissia, laughing.

"**IT'S NEESA...SHE'S IN TROUBLE...YOU MUST GET OVER HERE RIGHT AWAY!"** April stated in a fast frantic panic.

Don's calm, glee glance immediately changed as April frantically told the purple terrapin of what she witnessed. "Whoa...whoa April...slow down...what happen?" Don reassuringly asked, trying to verbally calm the frantic woman.

April inhaled and exhaled as she could slow her breathing and calmed down then replied. "I saw Neesa go down the sewers and she was followed by the foot goons."

His soft earthy brown eyes widen and Elissia sat across from Don, frowningly wondered who was he talking to, especially since he is presenting a frighten glance. "What!" Don shouts

"Don! What's wrong?" Elissia cried

"We'll be right there, don't move and don't tell Casey...he should stay with you, ok April." Don said, requesting the red haired woman not to tell her husband as he is needed at home.

"Ok." April answered, and then hung up. Don hung his phone, jumping to his feet then ran towards the doorway of the dining room when he felt his arm was grasped by Elissia. "What is going on, Donatello?" she asked again

Don turned back, facing her and reached for her terrapin face, tucking her ebony hair back then replied whispery. "It is Neesa...she is in trouble."

Elissia frighteningly gasped then she asked before letting the purple clad terrapin go to retrieve his brothers and try to get to the city, fast as possible. "Donnie...Come back to me."

He gently cupped her terrapin cheek, leaned in and kissed her passionately. _"I'll be back...I promise."_

Elissia nodded. Grabbing her hand and lifted towards his lips, gently kissed her fingers then left the room. The ebony haired ran out also, searched for Leonardo and Raphael. Luckily that Leo was easier to find then raph as he enjoyed taking off somewhere in the woods or in the orchid. Leo happened to be sitting underneath a shady tree, meditating along with Masuki also sitting beside him. Panting breathlessly, just as she was about to say something...the blue clad terrapin interrupted her. "Yes Elissia...what's wrong?"

"Neesa...She's in trouble." Elissia answered

He opened his eyes abruptly as he jumped to his feet, fearing the worst as he exclaimed. "What! Are you sure?"

Elissia nodded and softly answered. "Yes...April contacted Don's phone and told him what she saw."

"Masuki go with Aunty Elissia, please." Leo asked gently

"Where are you going daddy?" Masuki cried

"Don't worry...I will be back...I promise." Leo reassured softly, kissing her tiny forehead and hugged her gently. Elissia held her hand out, waiting for the young terrapin child to take her hand and gently assured her. "Come along Masuki...Let's go inside and play a game...hmm?"

Masuki silently nodded, taking her hand and went back inside with the ebony haired terrapin. Leo ran in to the apple orchid, where Raphael was practicing his Sai attacks while Mona rested in the house with the kids. "Raph...Raph!" He shouted

"Yeah...what Leo?" Raph gruntingly replied.

"Move ya shell bro...Neesa is in danger." Leo told him, hissingly

Raph gazed his brother with a not surprised glance and sighed breathlessly. "Let's get going then, bro."

Leo smirked slightly and nodded then softly said. "Ready to kick some butt?"

"Hell yeah." He replied

Meanwhile Don ran to the bedrooms and only found mikey...asleep. Quickly shot to his side and began to nudge him awake. "Five more minutes...please." mikey stated murmuring.

"Wake up Mikey...wake up!" Don demanded, nudging his brother again.

Mikey opened his eyes and rose up, grumbling as he sat on the bed side edge. Don handed his bandana, belt, elbow, knee and wrist bands along with his weapons. Mikey stared at his belongings handed to him, wondering why then gawked at his brother and immediately asked. "Why are ya giving me my bands, weapons and bandana?"

"Hurry up and get them on please mikey...Neesa is in trouble." Don answered

Mikey gawked scarce and took his belongings and readied himself then followed his brother out. The purple and orange clad brothers suited themselves, ran down the stairs and went to search for their elder brothers. Suddenly they heard the sounds of the Battleshell's engine running, hastily ran outside and realised that Raph and Leo were already in the vehicle and waited.

"Move ya shells ya two!" Raph ordered.

Both terrapins hopped in and Don slammed his foot down on the accelerator, speeding down the driveway and sped through the traffic on the highway straight to New York City. Mikey suddenly realised that he had forgotten to do before leaving. "Oh shell..." he exclaimed

"What...what...What's wrong Mikey?" Raph grunted

"The girls are gonna kill us for letting them know that we had left without saying bye." Mikey panicked

"Mikey...they'll forgive us when we get back, besides Elissia will explain the dilemma." Don reassured

Raising his brow, frowning. "What makes ya so sure?"

"Ya sly turtle...Ya got to say bye to Elissia didn't ya!" Raph said, ticked off.

Mikey gawked his brother in silence while Don also remained silent. Then Leo snapped telling them to quit bickering. "**ENOUGH!** My girlfriend is in trouble and...Possibly hurt or worse and you guys think of yourselves and bickering like a bunch of old ladies. Your families will forgive you! If we don't save Neesa in time...My daughter and I will be...nothing without...her."

All three terrapins closed their eyes and faced the floor in shame. "Sorry bro...We will make it...we will save her." Raph reassured, grasping his shoulder.

**New York City...before going to the Foot building**

Neesa followed the foot and Belle back to the Foot HQ after she quickly checked upon April and assumed that her friend had seen nothing. When satisfied that April was doing her usual chores, then neesa stealthed her way across the rooftops, following the foot back to base.

**Within the laboratory of the Foot HQ**

Belle was taken to the laboratory and strapped to the operating table, still on unconscious. The sleeves of the black body suit were removed as the foot scientist inserted needles and began the blood extracting. Neesa hid the airshafts above, please with her plan was going the way as she hoped it would.

Belle opened her eyes and looked around the lab, feeling alittle woozy as she realised that her arms were imprinted with Needles extracting her blood through the tubes into the blood transfusion bags. Karai walked in the lab, hands behind her back as she evilly smiled and chuckled then stated. "The great Shadow Angel or should I say...Neesa Swiftstone. For someone to be so deadly lethal becomes the easy prey."

Belle smirked; glaring Karai 'fool' glance then lowly chuckled herself. "What are you chuckling about?" Karai demanded, confused

"You are in for one hell of a surprise, Karai." Belle stated, smirking

Neesa watched from the airshaft, chuckled and looked at her watch. It was time to leave; as the blood that Karai assumed to be extracting from her belle is beginning to silently boil within the blood bags. As she was going to leave then a loud explosion was heard.

Look down the shaft above of the laboratory. "What was that? Go find out what is going on?" Karai ordered, pointing the direction to the doors. The foot obeyed and went to investigate, Karai closed her eyes and sensed that her enemy was within the building then she soundly stated. "Leonardo is here."

'**DAMN! **No Leo...not now.' Neesa cursed to herself.

Crawling to the nearest airshaft outside the laboratory where the fight was happening between the terrapins and the foot as Karai stood in the doorway to the compound and evilly stating. "You are too late...turtles. My master shall rise again and destroy you all, once and for all."

Leo's eyes widen with fear and whispered to himself. "No!" Something snapped inside and he started to run without thinking or planning like his hothead brother normally does in battle but this time, it was Leonardo that attacked without thinking. Letting out an angry loud battle cry as he ran and held his katana to drive it through Karai's chest when someone leaped down out of the airshaft from above, falling between the blue clad terrapin and the foot heiress.

Neesa used her voice modifier to cover her identity, facing her back to the terrapin and held the sword pointing towards the enemy's jugular.

"Who are you?" Karai demanded

"Get the girl, turtle...and get out of here, **NOW!"** Neesa instructed Leo, continued to stare Karai with a deathly glance.

"Thankyou." He said, running around both Karai and the mysterious aid.

"I don't know who you are but you will not leave this place alive." Karai threatened, unsheathing her own katana.

"Heh." Neesa snorted

Leaping up in the air and swung her sword down towards Neesa's head, hoping to slice her flesh but missed as she stepped aside then fiercely kicked Karai in her back, making her slid across the floor then walked her way towards Karai when she was stopped by Mikey as he was knocked upon his shell; gazing up the mysterious heroine.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Mikey asked

"The question is...Where did ya come from?" Raph wondered, kicking the foot away and drove his sai through his chest.

"No time for introductions...right now let's get the girl and get out of here." Neesa instructed, helping the orange clad terrapin to his feet when caught a glimpse as he stared into her eyes, assuming to have seen straight through her disguise. She hoped he didn't as it would jeopardise the mission then they will all die.

"Do I know you?" Mikey asked, frowning

"I don't think so." She replied when an elite ninja leaped towards them with a battle axe, been driven toward them. Neesa pushed Mikey away from the weapon and spun around the enemy, swiftly draped her arm around his throat as the axe clang into the pavement, choking the very breath from his body and snapped his neck then dropped his lifeless body to the floor then leaped to Don's side, driving her tanto through the foot soldier's throat.

Blood splattered across the purple clad terrapin's face, slightly blinding him. "Thankyou."

Neesa nodded and returned the lab to aid Leo, rescuing belle.

**In the laboratory...**

Neesa kicked the doors opened, leaped inside and witnessed the carnage laying about the floor that Leo had done. Blood everywhere and the bodies of the scientist were either sliced or mutilated. Her body trembled slightly as she knew deep down inside that this was not what Leonardo would do no matter the situation. Something must have snapped for him to do such mutilation that laid on the laboratory floor.

Slowly looking up and saw the blue clad terrapin holding her clone; Belle. Pleading under his tears for her to hold on and stay strong until they escaped the building. Gently brushing her soft cheek, tucking her hair back and gazed into her eyes. "Neesa...Neesa...My love...hold on...you can make it, baby...don't leave me...please."

Belle gazed into his soft earthy brown eyes, smiled as she reached for his terrapin face and cupped his cheek, lovingly. "Thankyou...I...I lo—" belle said, as she exhaled her last breath then died in Leo's arms with her eyes glassy opened, staring at him.

The blue clad terrapin lifted his hand, gently placed his fingers upon her eyes and closed them then held her close, silently sobbed. Neesa watched her lover, sobbingly embraced the clone and felt terribly guilty inside.

He gently laid belle down then stood up and unsheathed his twin katanas, ready to storm out of the laboratory and have his revenge against Karai for murdering his lover, assuming she was Neesa not realising she is not.

Neesa stood in Leo's way, stopping him doing something he would regret. "Step aside...Who are you?" Leo angrily stated, glaring her with deathly stare.

Neesa was scarce as she glares into his eyes that she deeply loved and slightly trembled. "This is not the way to avenge your lover...do you think this is what she would want if you get yourself killed?"

"You don't know her...Get the hell out of my way!" Leo hissed, pushing neesa aside and ran into the battle occurring outside the lab. Neesa inhaled and exhaled breathlessly, shocked. Walking to the lifeless body that laid on the floor, sliding her forearms underneath Belle's shoulders and legs. Picking Belle's body, carried her out of the lab then ran fast as she could toward the exit where she laid Belle down gently and returned back in the battling crowd to ensure the plan continued as she planned.

Unsheathing her sword from her back, ready to fight and searched for Karai when she heard Leonardo's voice, angrily shouting and threatening. **"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS KARAI!"**

Running fast she could to stop Karai from taking one thing she deeply cherished. Karai and the blue clad terrapin circled eachother with their swords drawn, ready to fight. "You will pay for Killing her, Karai." Leo predicted

"Not if I kill you first, reptile." Karai hissed

As they were running towards eachother when neesa jumped between them, stopping them again, she kicked Karai in her chest. Making her to wince and panted for air as she fell back upon her back on the pavement. Quickly faced the blue clad terrapin, ushering him to retreat. "Take the girl...get out of here...now."

"No! I want my revenge...Karai is going to die for killing my girl." Leo angrily growled

"Listen to me...you have ten minutes before the bomb explodes...Go...Now." neesa told him, trying to usher the terrapin out of the building. "No! Karai is mine!" he hissed angrily

Neesa didn't want to do it but she had no choice to punch her lover. Leo spat the blood to the ground and deathly glared Neesa. "Look...if you don't leave, you will die. Then what? Do you think this is what your lover would want? Live now and Fight another day."

Leo slightly frown confused as he recognised the statement then finally agreed and nodded. Neesa returned the nod then turned her back upon the terrapin, raising her sword as Karai stood up and raised her sword, ready to attack but was stopped by Neesa's powerful kicks again. This time made her slid across the floor again.

"Hey...send her straight to hell." Leo requested, hoping she will die for good this time.

Nodding and answered once more. "Go...get the hell out of here...Now!"

"Retreat!" Leo ordered as he ran but Raph leaped in to cover Neesa. "Get Neesa out of here, bro and I'll help the cat to cover your back." raph said, panting and twirled his sai's ready to drive them into any one that attacked him.

Karai leaped over her, swinging the sword down towards Neesa's head, only meet her sword held above to stop the attack. "Get...Moving Now...Boy! Go help your brothers." Neesa ordered, grunting

Raph drove his sai into the stomach of the foot tech soldier, then kicked him to the wall to the left and faced Neesa, unrecognising that he was gazing into her eyes that pleaded him to retreat.

"**RAPH! RAPH!"** Leo calls from the distance, carrying his deceased lover in his arms then ran out to safety.

Karai kicked Neesa in her stomach, making her wince and hold her torso as she leaned forward, coughing. Karai ran after the escaping terrapins and shouted, ordering the enemy to face her when neesa pulled herself together and ran after Karai to stop her again.

"Leonardo...Face Me!"

Leo stopped and faced Karai, cradling his lover in his arms and glared at her narrowly deathly glance. Leaping in front of Karai; surprising her once more and held her sword towards her throat again and hissingly told her in angry whisper and shouted to the terrapins to continue to run. "No! You will face me!...I told you to get out!"

Leo nodded and whispery said before turning around and continued with the escape. "Thankyou."

Karai tried again but she was no match for Neesa. Blocking her punch and punched her hard upon her mouth, making her lower lip bleed. She spat the blood to the pavement and saw her desire enemy escaped, circling around eachother before attacking.

"It is just you and me...**BITCH!** You will not survive this time...I will make sure of that!" Neesa angrily hissed.

"Ha ha ha ha...You're too late! I'm victorious...My master will rise and rule the world." Karai mocked and laughed.

Neesa smirked and chuckled. "You stupid bitch! You have nothing...you never did and never will ever again. I will finish you this time...**ONCE AND FOR ALL!" **neesa laughed, upheld her threat as she attacked.

Their swords clanged eachother, making white metal sparks as they met. Karai grunted as she disbelieved the enemy. "You are lying! How could you know this?" Karai demanded

Pushing her sword closer to Karai's shoulder, hoping it will cut through and cut her main artery and answered with a huge smirk and deadly narrowed slit death stare. "You will know soon enough!"

Fiercely battling to the death when the bomb alert announced when it was detected. **"WARNING...WARNING...ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUATE THE BUILDING...WARNING BOMB DETECTED...THIS BUILDING WILL DENOTE IN T MINUS 5 MINUTES...ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUATE THE BUILDING." **

"NO!" Karai whispery stated

"Oh yes...my dear, you are finished." Neesa said, huskily hissed.

Karai takes out a tanto from her back and tries her best to drive it into her throat but Neesa was too quick and caught her hand, breaking her wrist and made her to drop the knife then kicked her away, hard.

Holding her chest and ignored the execrating pain that throbbed in her upper breast and held her sword up, grasping the handle with both hands and shrieked out her battle cry as she ran towards Neesa. Neesa remained standing where she waited with her hand lowered to the side as she grasped the swords handle, ready to be swung into the enemy's flesh.

Karai tried to drive her sword into Neesa's chest but Neesa blocked the attack. Only receiving a slight cut across her upper arm as Karai's sword slid down Neesa's and cut her skin. But Karai wasn't so lucky...neesa had succeed driving her tanto straight through her chest, piercing her heart then slowly retrieved her weapon then swung her sword, decapitating her head away from the body.

Sheathing her weapons and spat upon the decapitated body as the bomb alert sounded again.

"**WARNING...WARNING...ALL PERSONNEL TO EVACUATE THE BUILDING. THIS BUILDING WILL DENOTE IN T MINUS ONE MINUTE...YOU ARE REQUIRED TO REACH MINIMUM SAFE DISTANCE."**

She ran the fastest that ever to escape and leaped upon the first bike that stood within distance then drove away before the building exploded.

The building exploded as she finally reached her safe distance and watched it burn then continued her way back to the ranch, which the terrapins and her clone should be atleast half way towards Franklin by now or atleast out of the city.

Meanwhile in the battle shell...Leo sobbed as he held Belle's deceased body close in his terrapin embrace and believed heartbrokenly that he has lost another. The immediate decision was made, when they return back to the ranch...they'd give her a proper burial and then return back to the old lair in the sewers underneath central park and tried to move on into a new chapter with their lives, raise their children as they were and remember those died for them with their noble sacrifice and forever honour them in their hearts forever.

Raph, Mikey and Don silently listened to their brother sob as they too, loved Neesa but eternally grateful to her as she has given so much to them and their families even though poor Donatello doesn't have a proper family of his own yet despite his brother is raising his daughter, Masuki...unaware of the secret that his newly rekindled lover is keeping from him also.

Mikey walked to his sobbing brother and draped his arms around him, comforting him as Leo held belle within his arms. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he listened and unable to do much but just let him grieve while he also hugged the blue clad terrapin and wondered is this the end of their family? What will they do now that the very heart of their togetherness was not just because of what she gave...but she did to keep, protect them all with everything she had.

This is one funeral no one is prepared to attend.

...

To be continued in Epilogue

Wow this is the longest proper chapter written that I ever written before I hope you will enjoy it as much I did. This was the...well not the most difficult to write but the most exhausting as I never actually wrote fight scenes properly before and I am proud with this and I hope you will too.

Read and review until next time...tootles

Sayonara everyone...cowabunga!

Woohoo!


	24. epilogue confessions & leo proposes!

**A/N: ** After the battle the terrapins took back Belle's body, not knowing that she was a clone of Neesa. While Leonardo is kneeling before a newly buried grave, neesa confesses her secret of why she did what she had in as she believed to protect her sister, foster daughter and lover...in other words; protect all she dearly loved. Evil...I know but I wanted to try to make it sound sympathetic. Don't shoot me...Just kidding hee-hee

**Epilogue-Confessions & Leonardo proposes!**

The terrapins drove back to the ranch and waited until the first light of the dawn to approached and buried Belle's body underneath the cherry blossom tree beside Master Splinter.

Both Tealana and Mona ran out of the house, glad that their husbands arrived home safely and alive. Mikey and Raph were the first to lightly leap out of the vehicle, followed by Don then finally Leo carrying Belle in his arms. The salamander females draped their arms around the necks of their terrapin husbands with a returning lovingly embrace. Elissia stood on the porch silent, waiting. Don slowly walked up to the porch, draped his arms around her waist and held her closed as he tightly closed his eyes with tears streamed down his cheeks.

Elissia looked over Don's shoulder and saw Leo's heartbroken gaze as he walked up the veranda and carried Belle. Disbelieving this was neesa; bridal styled cradled in his arms and walked past the newly re-kindled lovers but the poor terrapin couldn't help crying with broken tears. Everyone was silent, mikey and raph quickly went upstairs with their wives to check upon their children while Don and Elissia waited in the corridor when Masuki came down running, wondering where her father was.

When she saw Leo walk in the infirmary, placing belle down on the bed and covered her with the sheet. Masuki ran to the infirmary after breaking free from Don's soft grasp, Elissia stopped the purple clad terrapin from going after her and softly shook her head.

The grieving blue clad terrapin held belle's hand against his cheek and cried softly when he noticed his young daughter walked in the room. Confused and didn't understand as she walked closer. The terrapin tried to reassure her not to see her foster mother lay on the bed but she continued to fight until she saw her.

Heartbroken child tears streamed down her tiny face and wailed out loud, calling out her name.

"**MAMA...MAMA!"**

The blue clad terrapin father knelt down and grabbed his daughter's tiny arm, reassuring her to face him as he draped his fatherly arms around her and reassuringly comforted Masuki then stood up, leaving the room. Both father and daughter cried, sobbing and grieving for Neesa, assuming she is dead.

Watching his elder brother grieve and heartbrokenly comfort Masuki, made his own heart begin to break. Placed his hand upon Leo's arm and reassured him, in brotherly in arms manner and softly said. "I begin the coffin preparation."

Elissia gently grasped Masuki, taking her away from Leo and told him. "I'll take Masuki upstairs."

Leo wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded as he whispery thanked the ebony haired terrapin, gratefully. "Thanks Elissia."

She nodded, continued to comfort the heartbroken sobbing terrapin child as they went upstairs. Leo returned the infirmary and gazed upon the deceased lover's face once more and held her one last time. Don went outside to prepare the coffin and dug up the grave for the body to be buried within and collected some cherry blossoms from the tree to place upon the soil when the farewell speech is spoken.

For the clan, this is a terrible sad day as they believe to have lost the one dearly loved and precious to them.

_**...Back in the woods...**_

During the silence of the early hours of darkness. Neesa was preparing a small bonfire to destroy all evidence and information on how to create clones, extracting what should be taken out of the **DNA** and extract whatever else that may be used.

As soon the wood caught on fire, she took out the discs from her back pouch and threw them into the fire. Watching the discs melt into nothing. When completed she waited until the rain to fall which it did and put the fire out, turning it into ash and smog.

Walked to the bike and sat upon it then thought to also destroy it, just in case. So she did, setting it on alight and ran far enough in the distance as it blew up. Turning around when the leaves ruffled before her, stood in defence stance and held her sword in front of her. Then the sound of exhaling snorting was heard...the grey snout, white stallion she and Elissia aided some time ago; stood before her and offered his back.

Neesa smiled, patted his neck then climbed upon his back. "Thankyou...err...you don't have a name do you, friend." Neesa said softly.

The stallion softly snorted and shook his head. Neesa leaned down and whispered a name that she hoped he would like. "How about..._Khan_?"

The stallion nodded and softly neighed. "Alright...Khan, it is." Gently grasping his mane and said, requesting. "_Let's go, boy_."

Khan obediently trotted through the woods, returning to the ranch where the clan waited and prepared for the dawn funeral. The dawn arose and belle was placed gently within the coffin then buried in the earth underneath the cherry blossom with the carved grave name panel with the flowers hanging over it.

Neesa arrived back to the house just after her sister, and the rest of the clan went to the house while Leo stayed, praying. Climbing off Khan's back and gently patted his neck, thanking him as he went in the stables. Walking up the slight hill where the tree stood, she wondered with concerned but also fear how would Leonardo react and feel when he learns the secret.

Standing behind the kneeling, grieving terrapin. Rubbing the back of her neck, wondering where she will begin to explain in hope he will understand.

"Konnichiwa Leonardo-san. Are you ok?" she greeted and concerningly asked as she still wore the black cat disguise. The blue clad terrapin, slightly gazed the unrecognisable visitor and answered, angry and heartbroken. "I lost the love of my life...I can't live without her. How else do you expect I should feel."

"_I'm sorry_."

"For what?" he answered, standing to his feet and stood in her face with an angry stare.

"That you were _lied_ to."

Confusingly frowned and said softly at first then his voice changed from subtle to angrily hiss. "What do you mean...lied t—Wait a minute, who are you? What do you know of Neesa? And how do even suppose to know who she is? You know nothing of Neesa. And you couldn't possibly know how I feel!"

"I know you exceptionally well...and you know who I am."

"No...I don't." He hissed angrily and frustratingly

"Leo...Look with your heart not with your eyes." Neesa softly reassured him to do.

"No one knows that saying expect—" Leo stopped and faced the black cat and immediately thought to himself, frowning confused. 'No...It could be.'

Neesa telepathically spoke to the blue clad terrapin and said. 'Yes my darling...it is me...Neesa.'

Suddenly Raphael heard Leo yelling about something so he decided to investigate. Standing at the door when he saw the mysterious black cat that helped them in the Foot HQ's, withdrew his sai's and assumed the worst as he wondered how did this mysterious visitor knew their location and why is she speaking with Leonardo.

"What is it, Raph?" Mona wondered

"Stay here." he softly demanded, rushing out the door as he was followed by his young siblings when they noticed that Leo had unfamiliar company. "Move it mikey, Raph and Leo needs our help." Don ordered, rushing out the house.

"I'll be back, babe." Mikey said as he quickly kissed his wife then followed his brothers outside.

"_Be_ _careful_." She whispered.

Withdrawing their weapons and prepared to attack as they ran and leaped between their brother and the disguised visitor. "Now look **BITICH! **If you don't want a butt whooping...**I SUGGEST YOU TO LEAVE NOW!" **raph angrily ordered.

"Whoa whoa...guys, I don't want to fight you and don't mean any harm...I have a confession if you just hear me out." Neesa pleaded

Narrowing gazed eachother for a second and lowered their weapons then allowed the safe speech before they continued their assault. "What is the confession?" Don wondered, raising his brow.

"The woman that you have buried just now...isn't who you think she is." Neesa replied, half explaining.

"Who is it?" Mikey asked, scratching his head confused.

"She is a clone."

"**A CLONE!" **the orange clad terrapin freakily exclaimed

"Grr...Start explaining lady or I will break your skull open." Raph growled, and viciously grabbed neesa's throat and held her in the air. Leo tried to stop him but he ignored his plea.

Gasping for air. "If you release my throat and put me down on the grass then I can tell you." Neesa told the red clad terrapin as she gasped for air when he held and choked her throat.

Raph lowly growled and grunted as he lowered neesa down on her feet and released her throat. Cough..."_Thankyou_." Neesa answered; as she inhaled a deep breathed of air to fill her lungs and rubbed her throat. "The clone's name is Belle and she was a clone of me."

"Clone? You?" don stammered

"Grr...Take that damn mask off or I'll do it for ya." Raph growlingly ordered

"Calm down Raphael." Neesa answered as she revealed herself.

Leo eyes widen and a surprised smile grew upon his terrapin face, ear to ear. **"NEESA! YOU'RE ALIVE!"** Leo cried, draping his strong terrapin arms around Neesa petite feminine body and swung her around with happiness and deeply, passionately kissed her.

The other three terrapins stood in shock and speechless for words. Mikey was the first to break the second silence. After the lovers parted. **"NO WAY! HOW? **We...we saw! You were dead!...Oh my head hurts." Mikey exclaimed, holding his head when he suddenly suffered from headache that waved over him.

Neesa smiled, placed her hand upon Mikey's head and commanded the headache to leave his head, giving the terrapin relief. "Thanks neesa."

"I know...and I'm sorry about that, I know I have alot of explaining to do." Neesa said

"**HELL YEAH YA DO LITTLE MISSY!" **Raph hissed, pointing the finger in her face.

Tealana saw what was happening after Mikey bolted out of the house with his brothers and immediately sensed that everything was back to normal and called for the others. Walking up to cherry blossom tree and said softly, curiously. "What does she have to explain?"

"Mama." Masuki happily said, running to Neesa with tears running down her cheeks.

Neesa knelt down, hugged Masuki and kissed the side of her tiny terrapin head. "_Hey baby."_

"I t'ought you were dead, Mama." Masuki cried

Neesa gazed up to Leo and wondered why she would assume such of a thing. "I'll explain later." Leo softly assured.

Elissia gawked at Neesa's disguise, wondering. "What are you wearing, Neesa?"

"Are you wearing a black cat outfit?" Mona stated

Neesa looked down herself and answered, confirming that is what she is wearing. "Yep...I'm wearing a black cat disguise."

"O-ok...just tell me that whatever you did is over." Mona asked, hoping whatever Neesa did is completed.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Neesa." Leo inquired

Exhaling sighed then answered. "I was trying to protect you and our family...Leo. I didn't want you to go through that again and I did what I had to. After in the foot laboratory and saw how heartbroken you were when you assumed and believed that belle was me...it eternally distraught me inside. I couldn't allow that to happen. I'm sorry."

Leo cupped her cheek, gazed into her eyes and smiled then said. "That is why I love you so very much." Neesa smiled back, made their forehead touch and exhaling sighed.

"So how long have you really kept this a secret for?" Mikey wondered

"Almost five years." She answered, facing the orange clad terrapin.

"What! Five years! You kept this a secret for five years!" Raph exclaimed, taking the words out of Leo's mouth, speaking for him.

"I wanted you to be safe, happy and not always look over your shoulders all the time. I'm sorry that I kept you all in the dark and I was doing this to protect you all..._forgive me_." Neesa replied

Leo smiled softly and held her close, whispery said. "I already have. This is why I love you even more...you have made me very, very _happy_ babe."

Leo grabbed one hand and knelt before Neesa and everyone else as he took out a diamond ring from his belt. "Neesa Swiftstone...I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you be my _wife_?" Leo requested

Neesa cupped her mouth and began to happily cry. Knelt down to him and gave him the answer from her heart then kissed him. "Hamato Leonardo..._Yes, yes _I will. I will marry you and I love you too."

Leo inhaled air to fill his lungs with relief as he slipped the ring upon her finger, kissed his newly profound fiancé in front of the family audience as they applauded and cheered. "Before you congratulate us guys...I have another confession to make and Masuki this is for you too." Neesa announced.

"Oh man...what's with all the secrets?" raph murmured, folding his arms and raised his eye ridge brow.

"_Raph!"_ Mona whispery said, elbowing him in the torso.

"What was that for?" He grumbled

**WHACK! **

"**OW! WHYIOUTTA MONA!" **Raph groaned

"Be nice Raphael!" Mona snapped as she slapped him on the back of his head after the elbow didn't seem to be enough to set the red clad terrapin straight.

"Women." Raph grumbled under his breath, muttering.

"I heard that." Mona grunted, telling him.

Raph pouted, folded his arms in defeat and just sulked and grumbled.

"We're ready when you are, neesa." Elissia said, waiting for the news.

"Well this confession is about that Leonardo and I will be—" Neesa started as she was cut off by Tealana and finished the statement by asking one little question since she sensed the presence within her abdomen.

"Am I going to be an aunty?" Tealana asked as Mona and elissia looked at tealana with left out glances. "You mean...we all gonna be aunties." Mona stated, reminding her that they were there too.

"Oh right..._sorry_. I meant that Mona." Tealana replied

"Are you pregnant?" Mikey properly asked the question.

The blue clad terrapin waited for the answer as he insistently reached for her abdomen and thought to feel if he was right. And he was.

A huge smiled grew on his face as he draped his arms around Neesa's upper body and swung her around when he stepped back to avoid Neesa's legs hitting Masuki. "I'm going to be a father...again." he happily exclaimed

"Yes...and this is our baby." Neesa happily replied

"Can I feel?" Masuki asked

Neesa smiled and grasped her hand, softly placing the terrapin child's hand upon her abdomen. As the baby moved inside, masuki cried with happiness and excitement. "It moved...I feel it move."

"Congratulations Leo...Neesa and Masuki. How far are ya, Neesa?" Raph said and asked a question after congratulated the newly betrothed lovers as his grumbling frown turned upside to a giant happy grin.

"15 weeks." She answered

"Wow! Better get a moving on and prepare for the wedding...talking about wedding when do you want it to be?" Don surprisingly gazed and wondered.

"Soon as possible that would be nice...but it doesn't bother me if we wait until the baby is born then do it." Neesa replied, happy either way.

"No...Let's do it...Let's go for it." Leo insisted

"You sure?" neesa worried

"Why not? Let's start organising everything now." Leo insistently suggested

"Don't get upset if we don't get to do it straight away, especially if the baby may arrive early." Neesa reassured her lover.

"If you want to wait til the baby is born then get married...It will be ok. I waited a long time for this and I can wait a little longer, either way...it wouldn't matter to me as long I can make you my wife." Leo statingly replied.

Neesa smiled and quickly thought it over which was about five seconds. "Let's get married... I love you...I don't want to wait any more either...let's do it." Neesa said.

"Alright then...It is settled. Let's get started with the wedding preparations, then." Mona stated happily.

While the newly betroths plan their new life together and prepare for their new arrival to start their family with Masuki as the elder daughter. Assuming they can live happily in peace without Karai trying to destroy them...Or as she thought...

**Back in New York**

Among the stone rubble of the destroyed foot HQ's building, Baxter Stockman punches through the stone rubble and laugh's proudly as he always does. "Ha ha...Once again, I have cheated death."

Pulling himself out from the stone rubble and held his hand up, checking for his stolen supply before returning back to the EFP secret base in area 51 where Bishop waited for the supposed claimed of DNA taken from Neesa's clone that carried what the federal agent hopes to discover within.

Unswervingly knowing that he was been watched by the Foot heiress from the shadows above within the destroyed building. "Mistress Karai...shall I follow him?" foot ninja soldier inquested

"No...Let him leave...For now, we rebuild and remain in the shadows until the time is right." Karai said, giving her orders.

"As you wish mistress." Ninja soldier replied.

To be concluded in book three: Secrets in the blood

A/N: a surprise foe that has returned from the dead as he always does...Baxter Stockman, tricks to work for Karai as he did when Shredder was alive before his death. Making her believe that he was helping her but stole a vile of blood to give to Bishop.

There will be enemies but they will always come victorious or **will they?**

**Written by tealana aka Tammy Ryan-Hussain.**


End file.
